


Вторая стадия

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alcoholism, Detectives, Drama, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Преканон. Работать в «Шариф Индастриз» Адам Дженсен пришел, имея репутацию запойного пьяницы-копа. Его босс Дэвид Шариф пытается исправить ситуацию как умеет.





	Вторая стадия

**Author's Note:**

> Канон разрешает играть не просыхая, жить не просыхая, спасать мир не просыхая.  
> Использованы факты и цитаты из канона, а также выражения на идише и иврите.  
> Упоминаются персонажи: Мэган Рид, Афина Маргулис, Квинси Дюрант, Фарида Малик, Фрэнк Притчард, Брент Рэдфорд, Хью Дэрроу.
> 
>  
> 
> Фик написан в соавторстве. Вешаю с согласия автора (Аззи), как соавтор с профилем на ао3)

Работать в «Шариф Индастриз» Адам Дженсен пришел, имея репутацию запойного алкоголика.

— Его нельзя брать, Дэвид, — говорила Мэган Рид, когда вопрос был поставлен ребром. — Он… он просто не в состоянии нормально выполнять свои обязанности. Не то что начальником службы безопасности, я бы его и в дворники не взяла — подметать Шариф-плаза. Ты не представляешь, на что он способен.

Она сидела на стуле — исхудавшая, нервная, натянутой струной. И было заметно: сейчас ей очень стыдно. Не за то, что именно приходится рассказывать о своем бывшем, а уже за одно то, что ей вообще приходится рассказывать.  
Умная, красивая, рафинированная девочка из состоятельной семьи несколько лет прожила с пьяницей-копом. Человеком, крепко и много пьющим. Терпела пустые бутылки в ряд, запах сивухи, угрюмое похмелье. Когда Адаму было совсем худо, измеряла давление, ставила капельницы. Даже забирала кровь на анализы — вот тогда и выяснилось, почему обычные деинтоксикаторы не помогают. Много чего выяснилось тогда…

— Дай парню шанс, Мэган, девочка моя, — Дэвид Шариф мог бы обойтись и без этого разговора по душам, но предпочитал проявить терпение. Корпорации «Шариф Индастриз» нужен донорский материал определенного хромосомного набора.  
Уникального по своим свойствам. Такого, какой есть только у бывшего капитана полицейского спецназа, а ныне безработного алкоголика Адама Дженсена.  
«…устойчивость к спиртным напиткам. Постоянный абстинентный синдром. Затяжные запои, длящиеся неделю и больше…» — мелькнули перед глазами строчки раскрытого досье. Шариф невольно поморщился. Скучный трезвенник, он терпеть не мог пьяных. Не понимал и искренне презирал тех, кто тонул в своих неприятностях, как на дне стакана.

— Вторая стадия алкоголизма, говорят врачи, я знаю, — все с тем же неистощимым терпением продолжал Шариф. Рафинированные девочки из хороших семей склонны преувеличивать детали. — Но и это не безнадежно. Вот увидишь, Дженсен возьмется за ум, когда у него появится работа, перспективы, деньги, в конце концов.  
— Деньги, — покачала головой Мэган, — он умудрялся напиваться, даже не имея гроша в кармане. А с той зарплатой, которую ты хочешь ему предложить, да мы его трезвым даже не увидим.  
Она выглядела очень измученной. Без дополнительного материала исследования шли туго. Откровенно говоря, почти не продвигались дальше идеально выверенной теоретической части.  
— Я решу этот вопрос, — отодвинул досье Шариф. Вторая стадия его не пугала.  
Помедлив, мисс Рид кивнула.  
А что еще оставалось? Какие бы доводы она не приводила, оба знали, что другого выхода нет. Шариф не свернет проект, скорее уж отправит Адама Дженсена на принудительную реабилитацию.

***

Солидная зарплата. Медицинская страховка. Соцпакет. Денежная компенсация. Оплачиваемый отпуск.  
Буквы плясали перед глазами, но Адам упрямо держал листы договора, делая вид, что перечитывает еще раз, прежде чем даст свое согласие.  
Ни хрена он не перечитывал. И до этого не читал. С утра он уже раздавил по маленькой — лечился после вчерашнего. Подбривать щеки не стал, станок заржавел. Зубной пасты тоже не было — в разрезанном ножницами тюбике можно было голой жопой кататься. Но пришел при параде, в почти чистых носках.  
Перед тем, как войти в здание, Дженсен постоял, подставив лицо ветру. Докурил брошенный у скамьи более-менее целый бычок. Зажевал стрельнутой у метро жевательной резинкой. В общем, был молодец.

Мелкий шрифт внизу последнего листа рябил мушками — как случается, когда глотнешь бормотухи. Ни хера не разобрать. Да и было бы зачем вчитываться в эту чушь ебучую.  
«Если дело выгорит, — пообещал сам себе Адам, — перейду на марочное бухло».  
— Не хочу огорчать вас отказом…  
Он хотел добавить «Дэвид» — Мэган когда-то говорила, что в корпорации все называют ее босса по имени — но взглянув на Шарифа, передумал.  
Этот мудак сидел с таким видом, будто Дженсен по дороге обосрался, а Шариф учуял это дерьмо. Словно он Адама за человека не держал, так, за расходный материал. И желал отодвинуться куда подальше.  
Вот козлина, отметил про себя Дженсен, а говорили-то: он просто душка. Все вранье.  
—…мистер Шариф. Завтра готов выйти на работу. — Адам расписался на всех четырех галочках: одна копия договора ему, вторая — «Шариф Индастриз». Все четыре двоились в чертовы рожки.  
Адам положил ручку и спросил, словно в омут с головой.  
— Можно мне сразу получить аванс? Я поиздержался. Куплю себе пальто или что там у вас полагается по дресс-коду.  
Улыбка у него вышла кривой.

Когда новый начбез закрыл за собой дверь, Шариф тут же включил на полную мощность кондиционер — выветрить стойкий запах перегара. Похоже, этот Дженсен был уверен, что достаточно легкого аромата мяты, чтобы замаскировать сивушный дух. Но каждую минуту короткой встречи Шарифа едва не тошнило.  
При этом бывший парень Мэган не выглядел пропащим алкоголиком. Руки не тряслись, взгляд не потух. Можно решить, что слегка перебрал накануне, с кем не бывает. Проспится — и будет как огурчик.  
Но запах — вонь, определил для себя Шариф, — выдавал с головой. Адам Дженсен не просыхал, пахли одежда, руки, волосы. Крепкий табак и дешевое пойло. Резкая мята лишь усиливала.  
И только удивительное сочетание генов выручало парня, затормозив на второй стадии, перед тем как все обрушится в бездну.

Консультант-нарколог уверял, что вторая стадия обратима. Нужна лекарственная поддержка, регулярная работа с психологом, а главное — желание пациента.  
Дэвид Шариф очень плохо представлял себе, что такое вторая стадия, — за ровными строчками стояла глухая стена. Видимо, хуже первой, но явно лучше третьей. Пусть парень катится в третью, если так хочет, и куда отправится потом, оказавшись на дне, Дэвида не волновало.  
Консультант упирал на желание — и это было Дэвиду знакомо и понятно: стимул, толчок, мотивация.  
Запах мятной жвачки витал в воздухе слабым беспомощным мазком.  
«Хоть бы зернами кофейными зажевал, почему я и то знаю больше?»  
Шариф задержал усмешку, не замечая, что она вышла такой же кривой, как улыбка Дженсена.

***

На работу Дженсен не вышел — ни на первый день, ни на второй, ни на третий.  
«В запой ударился. Выбил аванс, и давай пропивать», — Шариф с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы отдать приказ: притащить ко мне на ковер, мерзавца.

Появился Дженсен на четвертый день, уже под вечер. Как и обещал, в новом пальто. Черные очки прятали расползшийся синяк под правым глазом.  
Поднялся на второй этаж, как позже доложил Афине дежурный СБ, посидел там, не снимая пальто, за столом. И снова ушел. Машины у Дженсена, судя по всему, не было.

«Дорогой Адам, — отправила письмо мисс Маргулис по корпоративной сети, — с радостью приветствую тебя в нашем дружном коллективе. Уверена, что тебе, как человеку, который служил в полиции, защищая покой Детройта, не нужно напоминать о дисциплине и обязательном регламенте пребывания на рабочем месте. Надеюсь, тебе нравится твой кабинет, где с завтрашнего дня поставят еще и диван. Кафетерий находится рядом, на том же этаже, за углом. По утрам там варят восхитительный кофе».  
Письмо было прочитано еще через три дня. Когда Дженсен снова кое-как вспомнил, что надо выгулять свое пальто.

***

Больше всего Шарифу хотелось взять Дженсена, как тупоголового мальчишку, как шкодливого щенка, вцепиться в оттопыренное ухо железными пальцами и молотить этой пустой безмозглой башкой о стену.

Наверное, когда-то он был толковым парнем, душой компании, отличным снайпером и готовым взять на себя бремя ответственности командиром. Так утверждалось в досье. Но теперь Адаму Дженсену на все наплевать.  
Даже если с утра он приходил на работу трезвый — мрачный, колючий — то к обеду уже был «тепленьким». В ящике стола всегда хранилась бутылка, а то и не одна, про запас, и уборщики уже ничему не удивлялись.  
Подшофе Дженсен оказывался довольно приятным парнем. Умел шутить, умел улыбаться. Пытался разобраться в работе своего отдела. Садился за компьютер, чтобы проанализировать отчеты, доставал еще одну бутылку — и через пару часов все так же сидел, пялясь в те же строчки. Хмурый, сосредоточенный — до остекленевшего взгляда. Пьяный в стельку.

Беседы с психологом помогали мало.  
Тот пытался прощупать симптомы посттравматического расстройства после событий в Мексикантауне. Адам исправно отвечал на вопросы, и тесты показывали стабильное психоэмоциональное состояние.  
Потом Адам выходил, заворачивал за угол в бар и наливался до чертиков.

Беседы с боссом помогали еще меньше.  
— В тебе такой огромный потенциал, Адам, — говорил Шариф по утрам, разливая минералку себе и Дженсену. — Ты можешь измениться сам и изменить людей вокруг себя. А ты не просто закапываешь свой дар, ты его уничтожаешь.  
Адам лакал до дна стакан с минералкой, благодарил. Дожидался вечера, заворачивал за угол в бар и напивался вдрабадан.

И уж совсем не помогали письма Мэган.  
«Адам, я так больше не могу. Я не справляюсь с работой, все так сложно. И даже то, что ты рядом, не облегчает состояния. Пожалуйста, помоги мне!»  
Адам исправно читал их, потом дожидался вечера, заворачивал за угол в бар и накатывался в зюзю.

***

Иногда он не мог даже до бара добраться и засыпал прямо в кабинете на диване. Огромные стекла, от пола до потолка, — словно нарочно созданные для того, чтобы кабинет всегда был как на ладони, — Дженсен затемнял. И засыпал, не снимая ботинок.

Как-то он проснулся на диване, словно от толчка в бок. В кабинете было темно, где-то за дверью шоркался робот-пылесос и слышался легкий скрип тележки техперсонала.  
Голова гудела, во рту как кошки насрали. Да еще мерзкое чувство, что кто-то наблюдает. Сидит и зыркает, как метатель ножей на снайпера.  
Пытаясь сообразить, откуда враждебное, неприятное ощущение — блохи, скакнувшей под нос аристократа, — Дженсен повернул голову на единственный источник света — мерцающий монитор.  
За компьютером сидел Шариф. Неподвижно, безмолвно. Когда заметил, что Дженсен шевельнулся, навел на молчащий кондиционер пульт. Раздалось напряженное гудение, и тут же повеяло холодом.  
Тоскливая волна безысходности — блядь, он опять все просрал — на мгновение закупорила Адаму горло.  
Шариф поднялся и, видимо, резким движением нечаянно задел одну из пустых бутылок под столом. Она гулко покатилась по полу — в потемках особенно слышно.  
Адам не хотел следить за ней взглядом. Достаточно было дребезжащего звона.  
Перевел взгляд с темной фигуры у стола на окно. Стекла, оказывается, успели запотеть. В свежем холодном воздухе остро дразнил — даже для него остро! — запах застоявшегося спирта.  
— А, — Дженсен рывком сел, откашлялся, но все равно хрипел, — я тут прикемарил немного.  
— Я вижу.  
Теперь бутылка замерла — как остановившийся состав на ржавых рельсах.  
— Ну, увольняйте, если хотите, — все тем же хриплым голосом предложил Адам. Но интонация его выдала — упавшая, больная.  
— Хочу, — бесцеремонно ответил Шариф, с глубоким сожалением.  
Это неприятно укололо Адама, он поставил руки на колени, чуть сгорбился, упершись локтями. Его мутило.  
Узкое горлышко блестело от яркого монитора прямо посередине кабинета.  
Шариф вышел из-за стола. Привычно встал у окна, заложив руки за спину.  
«Ни видно ж нихуя», — чуть не брякнул Адам, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
А Шариф словно прочитал его мысли — услышал по инфолинку, как говорили здесь, в «Шариф Индастриз».  
Оглянулся, бросил через плечо:  
— Я уволил бы, не задумываясь, но Мэган за тебя очень просила. Умоляла дать тебе шанс. Я пообещал, что присмотрю за тобой, как если бы ты был одним из самых важных ее проектов.  
— Значит, дело только в этом? — прозвучало нейтрально, даже безжизненно.  
Но Шариф сразу же завелся — резко развернулся, ринулся во тьму широкими шагами. Он привык к своему кабинету, где вальсировал сам с собой, под привычный ритм мячика в руке. Только здесь особенно развернуться было негде, и он кружил между диваном и столом, окном и дверью.

— Адам, в «Шариф Индастриз» очень мало секретов. И ты не тот случай, когда можно что-то скрыть. Потому что люди, которые работают здесь, одна большая семья. Они разговаривают, интересуются друг другом. О твоем… особом статусе знаю не только я и Мэган, но и другие тоже. Мне приходится на многое из твоего поведения закрывать глаза — ради Мэган и ее работы. Ради ее будущего и будущего всего человечества…

«Только не сейчас, Шариф, — мысленно простонал Дженсен, прикрывая глаза и стараясь не упасть затылком на спинку дивана. — Водички бы… Минералочки, а?»

— Причем тут человечество?  
— Потому что каждый из нас здесь работает на перспективу, чтобы приблизить будущее. — Низкий рокочущий голос Шарифа ввинчивался сквозь тьму и сушняк: — Ты понимаешь, что если покинешь компанию, то очень скоро тебя найдут в канаве? Выпотрошенным и мертвым?

Он столько раз слышал это от Мэган: «Милый, ты себя погубишь! Милый, ты понимаешь, как важен для меня?»  
Адам не удержался и зевнул — громко, протяжно.  
Оказалось, чуть ли не глядя в пряжку ремня Шарифа, остановившегося перед ним.

— Тебе насрать на это, да? — спокойно заключил босс. Грубоватое словечко прозвучало на редкость легко в его исполнении. — Завтра отправляешься в Техас. Разберись уже наконец, что там за дерьмо с обстрелом комплекса в Остине. Подробные инструкции в почте ждут тебя уже два дня.

— Звучит как настоящая боевая задача, — Адам смотрел на Шарифа снизу-вверх с недоверием.  
Ему с первого дня в любом взгляде, в любой реплике мерещилось: «Ты здесь благодаря Мэган», «Ты важен Мэган и поэтому…»  
Спасибо, Мэган. Пошла нахуй, Мэган.  
Хоть целуйся в десна с боссом — раз он тебя так слушает, значит не зря. Любой другой уже давно взял бы Дженсена за шкирку и пинком под зад, без всякого официального повода, типа Мексикантауна, и знать не хочется, что там за шашни между ней и этим пидорасом. Пусть Шариф хоть лопнет, каждый раз встречая Адама с таким выражением, будто ему насрали под носом. Пусть Мэган хоть сотню писем напишет, как ей плохо и сложно с работой из-за Адама.

Адама все устраивало: зарплата, соцпакет, страховка. Он был важен мисс Рид — и никто не грозил ему увольнением за пьянство. Хоть во внерабочее, хоть в рабочее время.  
Бухай хоть в приемной Шарифа, только приходи утром, уходи вечером. Вовремя посещай психолога и не пропускай медосмотр.  
Бутылки за тобой вынесет уборщик.  
Лучшая работа за последний год в жизни Дженсена.

— Оружие? Экипировка? — по-прежнему хрипло спросил Адам, пытаясь сообразить, что еще может понадобится, и стараясь не обращать внимания на пряжку.  
Шариф ответил не сразу. Ощупал лицо, плечи, руки долгим испытующим взглядом, словно сомневался — не поломается ли по дороге?  
— Возьмешь в арсенале все, что нужно, ты же при исполнении, — ответил наконец, тихо, почти устало.  
Уходя, у двери оглянулся.  
— Полгода без работы, на что ты вообще жил?  
«На что ты вообще бухал?» — услышал Адам правильно, как если бы по инфолинку. И сказал честно:  
— Ну, я же бывший полицейский. Всех шлюх на улице знаю… Они одалживали.  
Шариф коротко кивнул — в сумраке выражения лица не было видно — и вышел.

***

Ох, сколько Дэвид Шариф мог бы сказать Адаму Дженсену.  
Что Мэган готова рыдать из-за его беспробудного пьянства. Ведь все биоматериалы приходилось прогонять через систему ректификации, а это чуть ли не вдвое задерживало последующие этапы процесса. Очистка образцов от алкоголя тормозила исследование страшно, и работа Мэган стояла.  
Что мисс Рид сжималась, проходя по коридорам, и вздрагивала — девушка алкоголика, пусть и бывшая, но вряд ли, раз приволокла его сюда.  
Или что отчет по нападению в Остине — вооруженные люди обстреляли ворота фабрики, есть раненые — следовало прочитать два дня назад, когда стало известно о произошедшем.  
Или что Шариф уже ищет Дженсену замену.

Не может такого быть, думал Дэвид, чтобы этот никудышный алкоголик оказался единственным носителем уникального гена. У него были родители. И должны быть бабушки, дедушки, тетки, кузены, их внебрачные дети — кто угодно сгодится, если гены так же хороши.  
Кто угодно заменит Дженсена, лишь бы не заливал за воротник по-черному.  
Отчеты по поиску приходили регулярно. Старый детектив Брент Рэдфорд на частных расследованиях собаку съел.  
И Шариф уже знал немало подробностей, которые скрывались за сухими строчками досье: дата рождения, место проживания, образование, служба. С кем работал в полиции, как вел себя в колледже Феникса, с кем дрался в школе. И вот-вот, обещал детектив, он выйдет на след родственников.  
«Может, их там целая деревня, в какой-нибудь забытой богом дыре, в Аризоне, — разрешал себе помечтать Шариф, — целый выводок Дженсенов, только здоровых, румяных и, главное, трезвых».  
Конечно, рассчитывать на это особо не приходилось, поэтому работать оставалось с тем, что есть.  
Безалаберным, безответственным алкоголиком на второй стадии.

Стоило ли посылать его в Техас? Шариф не был так уж уверен, что отдал правильное распоряжение. В тот момент он просто очень разозлился, когда обнаружил, заглянув в компьютер, что начбез — человек, который отвечает за защиту огромной — его! — корпорации — даже не открыл отчет по стрельбе в Остине. А надрался, как всегда, наплевав на то, что пострадали люди.  
Ну и вспылил — Дэвид честно признался сам себе — когда, как идиот, уткнулся в кабинете Дженсена в окно. По привычке, конечно, но выглядел дебил дебилом — и ведь знал же, что от сивушного духа стекла запотели.  
А уж тоскливый зевок Дженсена просто добил. В тот момент Шарифу так захотелось врезать ему правой по зубам — чтобы челюсть хрустнула. Но брезгливость пересилила. Все, что хотелось, — просто послать.  
И Шариф послал. Пусть этот засранец поднимет свою пропитую задницу. Пусть взглянет в глаза людям, которые боятся на улицу выйти.  
Мэган говорила, что после Мексикантауна Адам впал в депрессию — но Шариф видел перед собой человека, которого ничего не ебет. Только то, есть ли у него возможность нажраться в хлам. И если есть, то все хорошо.  
Дэвид не мог припомнить кого-то еще, кого так презирал бы за никчемность. Так просирать свою жизнь на пустом месте…

Была ли поездка в Техас опасна? Наверняка. Но только при условии, что Дженсен доберется до фабрики, а не до ближайшего бара.  
Вот если он все же попытается провести расследование, как и полагается, то наверняка неприятности сами найдут его. Подумав об этом, Шариф почувствовал сначала мстительное удовлетворение — и почти без перехода беспокойство и угрызения совести.  
Конечно, когда-то Дженсен служил в спецназе, но уже несколько месяцев ничего не поднимал тяжелее бутылки. И вряд ли свалит кого-нибудь с ног — он-то сам на ногах не слишком твердо держался.  
«Форшмак ведь привезут, а не начбеза…» — и от брезгливости снова сводило рот.  
«Что ж, в таком случае, сразу отправлю на аугментацию, — продолжал размышлять Шариф в злом отчаянном веселье. — Встрою страж здоровья с алкоблокиратором. Чтобы блевал от одного только запаха спиртного. Хренушки он у меня тогда напьется, легче удавиться будет».  
«Или иначе. — Дэвида окрыляло ненавистью. — Пусть напивается до посинения — и сидит трезвый и злой, без малейшего удовольствия. Все бутылки в расход — и никакого кайфа. И тогда может хоть насквозь проспиртоваться своей второй стадией».

Глоток кофе обжигал небо.  
Скорее уж — да наверняка — из Остина Шарифу просто вернут пьяное тело. Больше ничего страшного не случится.  
Выйдет Дженсен из СВВП, уткнется в стакан, потом его загрузят обратно в салон, — вот и вся командировка крутого спецназовца, упрямого копа, злого бойца, защитника невиновных.

— Фарида, прости, что так поздно звоню, — зажав телефон плечом, Шариф покосился на часы на левой руке: полдвенадцатого ночи.  
— Никаких проблем, босс! Добрый вечер, — раздался дружелюбный голос. — Чем я могу помочь?  
— Я насчет вылета в Остин завтра утром. Тебе не нужно вставать в пять утра, чтобы в шесть быть на площадке. Планы поменялись. Подскажи, пожалуйста, кто у нас самый сильный пилот?  
— Я… — голос Фариды сорвался. — В том смысле, что я не понимаю, сэр. Вы хотите меня на кого-то заменить? Почему? Я лучший пилот, сэр.  
Она разволновалась, слышал Шариф, чувствовала себя несчастной. Небо было ее страстью, и за каждый вылет она дралась как за свою жизнь.  
— Завтра полет с мистером Дженсеном, и будет нужен не самый искусный пилот, а самый сильный, — объяснил Дэвид. — В прямом смысле слова. Скорее всего, Дженсену на обратном пути понадобится помощь…  
...кто-то должен будет затащить его в салон самолета, — не хотелось говорить напрямую, — а здесь уж его охранники, свои же подчиненные из СБ встретят.  
— Не хочу взваливать на тебя такой груз, — выкрутился Шариф, — ответственности.  
— Я поняла, — сказала Фарида после недолгого молчания. — Возьмите Малыша… то есть, Поля Делакруа. Он крепыш под два метра ростом, кого угодно… доставит.  
— Спасибо, милая. Отдыхай.

***

Никакого огнестрельного оружия Дженсену, разумеется, в арсенале не выдали. Без медосмотра и разрешения лечащего врача и мечтать не стоило. Свое, спецназовское, разрешение, Адам давно просрал.  
Станнером обойдусь, не моргнул глазом Дженсен.  
Без пятнадцати семь утра он был на летной площадке «Шариф Индастриз» — трезвый, злой, ершистый. На приветствие пилота буркнул что-то неразборчивое и нырнул в люк чертиком, готовым снова выскочить из табакерки.

А около семи вечера таким же сатаной — угрюмым, драчливым — явился к Шарифу. В приемной Афины уже не было, ушла домой, и Адам без предупреждения размашистым шагом вломился в кабинет.  
— Дженсен? — Шариф не скрывал удивления: трезвый? Своими ногами?  
Обычно запах спиртного вплывал раньше начбеза, и Афина не успевала предупредить, как Шариф уже знал: надо врубить кондиционер посильнее.  
И сейчас он не только не ожидал увидеть Адама, стоящим ровно, вообще не ожидал — увидеть.  
— Ну вы же сказали отчитаться, как вернусь, — глядя исподлобья напомнил Адам, а когда Шариф зычно крикнул: «Афина, кофе, будь добра!», отрезал:  
— Обойдусь. — И уточнил: — Нет ее.

Дэвид мигнул и вспомнил: Афина сообщила ему, что уходит, но он лишь рассеянно угукнул, зарывшись в бумаги. Как всегда, забыв про время и про то, что других, в отличие от него, ждут к ужину дома.  
Посмотрел на часы, посмотрел на Дженсена.

Адам стоял крепко — вместо того, чтобы бросить себя в кресло; раньше качало пол под ногами от пьянства. Выглядел спокойно, собранно. Отчет у него был таким же, как он сам, — отрывистым, четким. И на удивление деловым: личности напавших на сотрудников комплекса установить удалось — это местный фермер со своими сыновьями. Решили поиграть в ковбоев, защитить штат от дьявольских железяк. Поначалу на контакт подозреваемые идти отказывались, но потом осознали общественную опасность своих действий. Подписали признание. Оригиналы в полиции Остина, копии у Дженсена — готов предоставить их в распоряжение юристов.

Шариф слушал, подперев щеку железной рукой. Начальник полиции Остина выражал свое глубокое сочувствие в связи с инцидентом, но сомневался, что удастся кого-либо привлечь к ответственности. А этому алкоголику-выпендрежнику понадобился всего один день, чтобы найти нападавших. Да еще убедить их признаться.  
Очень хотелось спросить, какими именно методами.  
Дженсен был в бронежилете, пальто перекинуто через руку, на бедре топорщился станнер.  
— Ты сам-то не пострадал? — Дэвид чуть нахмурился, ощупывая взглядом широкоплечую фигуру. Адам удивился, как будто ожидал что угодно, но только не такого вопроса.  
— Никак нет, сэр.  
Пульт от кондиционера лежал в первом ящике стола — невостребованным.  
— Вопрос с ковбоями закрыт окончательно, я надеюсь.  
— Да, сэр.  
Такой Дженсен Дэвиду очень нравился. Собранный, серьезный, дельный. Просто прелесть, а не Дженсен.  
— Как в Остине с погодой?  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
И отвечает четко, вышколено. Вот теперь нетрудно поверить в то, что Адам Дженсен — лучший в своем деле, настоящий профи. А профессионалов Шариф уважал. Может, все еще и наладится, мелькнула мысль, в конце концов он сам предлагал дать парню шанс.  
Когда Дэвид поблагодарил Адама за выполненную работу, тот, показалось, чуть-чуть расслабил развернутые плечи.  
Утром отчет по электронной почте, распорядился Шариф, а пока отбой. И невольно залюбовался тем, как Дженсен четко развернулся и вышел.

Но утром никакого отчета не поступило.  
Ни к обеду, ни после обеда.  
Сам Дженсен тоже не явился на работу, как это бывало в первые дни. По просьбе Шарифа Афина отправила по адресу, который Адам указал как место проживания, двух его подчиненных — проверить, все ли в порядке. Но оказалось, Дженсен здесь не проживает, и очень давно. Где он обитает на самом деле, не смогла сказать даже Мэган Рид, которую вызвали в приемную.  
Шариф выслушал подробности спокойно, но мяч стучал о блестящую черную ладонь ожесточенно и зло.  
Какой же никчемный жалкий засранец, день с трудом продержался, и снова ухнул в загул.  
«Пусть заблокируют его счет и карту, — распорядился Шариф без колебаний. — Приползет как миленький».

Но Дженсен не приполз — ни на следующий день, ни через день. Подключать к поискам Департамент полиции Шариф не желал, решил обойтись своими силами, но обнаружить, в какую дыру тот забился, не удавалось целую неделю. Умел прятаться — или, думал Шариф, — не предполагал, что его кто-то может или захочет искать.  
Он крутил ситуацию и так, и эдак, пытаясь понять, как можно так не жалеть себя. Жить не ради любимой девушки, работы мечты, желания накопить денег на шикарный отпуск, а ради бутылки. Чтобы выпить — забыться, выпить — отключиться, исчезнуть с любых радаров и даже из собственного восприятия.  
Негодования уже не было — яркого, черного. Только злое недоумение, каждый раз при мысли об Адаме Дженсене. Шариф не понимал, как можно так запустить сиюминутную слабость, позволить ей захватить над собой верх.  
Но возвращался мыслями нечасто — хватало своих дел. Пока Афине в приемную не доложили: позвонили из сетевой клиники, попросили подтвердить страховку на Адама Дженсена.  
Причина обращения — вызов скорой помощи на домашний адрес. Предположительный диагноз — алкогольное отравление.  
— Так нам выезжать, мэм? — спросил дежурный у мисс Маргулис, когда звонок перевели в приемную на громкую связь.  
Шариф стоял в дверях, скрестив руки.  
— Этот адрес не числится в наших списках, да и сам район, знаете ли… Обычно сотрудники «Шариф Индастриз» в такие места даже не заглядывают, не то что живут.  
— Выезжайте срочно, — Афина поймала кивок Дэвида. — Попросите вашего сотрудника дождаться нашего врача, все будет оплачено.  
И еще до того, как Шариф спустился вниз на лифте, у внутреннего входа в здание его ждала машина с шофером.

Квартиру, где обитал Дженсен, и квартирой-то трудно было назвать в привычном смысле слова. Закуток на восемь квадратных ярдов, вряд ли больше, и первое, что шибануло Дэвиду в нос, — вонь канализации.  
Шариф в какой-то момент даже растерялся, засомневавшись в том, точно ли здесь может жить Адам Дженсен. Протиснулся между картонных коробок, поставленных друг на друга до самого потолка.  
Под подошвами заскрежетали, раздавленные, пивные пробки, захрустели какие-то корки — от пиццы, что ли? Нагибаться и рассматривать не хотелось.  
На полу на матрасе лежал человек. Шариф узнал всклокоченную, вздернутую к потолку бородку. Лицо обескровленное — даже синее, горбинка на носу от старого перелома — острее.  
Парамедик в белом халате возился с капельницей, проверяя винтовой зажим.  
— Я Дэвид Шариф, — сказал босс большой корпорации без обиняков. — Что с моим человеком?  
Парамедик оглянулся.  
— Добрый день, — откликнулся без особого удивления. — Простите, что без рукопожатия, я в санитарных перчатках.  
Он докрутил зажим и выпрямился. У него стоял кохлеарный имплант, заметил Шариф. Медицинская модель: такие ставили при серьезном снижении слуха после болезни или травмы.  
— Тут у нас поверхностная кома. Парню повезло, его вовремя нашли.  
— Рассказывайте все.

История вышла не очень длинная: пациента обнаружила его знакомая. «Девушка с улицы», — деликатно обозначил ее род занятий медик, и Шариф кивнул, вспоминая: «Мне шлюхи одалживали…»  
Дженсен вроде как позвонил ей около часа назад, просил привезти жратвы и бухла, обещал заплатить. Она взяла мексиканской еды и текилы. Но когда приехала сюда, увидела, что тот валяется на полу без сознания, весь заблеванный, почти не дышит. Искала деньги, чтобы забрать за покупки. А нашла еще права и страховку.  
— Хорошая девушка. Позвонила по телефону, другая бы на ее месте просто свалила вместе с кошельком, — философски заключил парамедик.

Состояние Дженсена особых восторгов не вызывало. Упавшее артериальное давление, дыхательная недостаточность, снижение болевой чувствительности, рвота.  
— Все указывает на сильное алкогольное отравление, — продолжал медбрат. — Перепил парень, а сверху заполировал каким-то суррогатом. Отсюда — кома.

Шариф слушал его — как слушал бы радио, почти не вникая в слова, просто запоминая. Кружил по крохотной комнате, отмечая увиденное.  
Под ногами все так же похрустывало — пола даже не было видно. Окурки, пробки, смятые бумажки, пустые блистеры от таблеток.  
Истошно жужжали мухи, но, как ни странно, не около подгнившей еды, а под стеклянным куполом банки.  
Шариф уставился, соображая.  
Над этой помойкой должны бы кружить десятки жирных мух, наслаждаясь пиршеством и невыносимым, нечеловеческим срачем. Но все они были заперты под одной-единственной, опущенной горлом вниз, на стол, банкой. Дженсен ловил их в кулак, на лету, — вот же ж снайпер гребаный, — и подсаживал к старым так, чтобы и другие не вылетели. Реакция убойная, филигранная, даже когда сам двух слов связать не может. И все это так бездарно просвистывать — уму непостижимо!  
Шариф поджал губы. С усилием отвел взгляд.

Рядом стояла картонная коробочка с надписью «mexican food» — Дэвид проверил ее бок левой рукой: до сих пор теплая.  
На пыльном подоконнике разномастные бутылки в два ряда, часть из них вообще без этикеток. Наливай что угодно, любую мерзость. Все — серые от мохнатой пыли, кроме квадратных, как выдвинутая вперед челюсть, фляжек «Джека Дэниэлса». Эти — опустели совсем недавно, еще и капли на дне не высохли.  
М-да, пойло без опознавательных знаков сменил прямо-таки брендовый алкоголь.

Пустые пивные бутылки под подоконником — тоже в две шеренги.  
Тут же, в комнате, заржавевшая раковина и заляпанная плита. Снова коробки, коробки — так и не распакованные после того, как Дженсену пришлось съехать из квартиры, в которой он жил вместе с Мэган. Понятно, почему пес — Мэган говорила про собаку, а Дэвид запомнил — остался у нее. Человек о себе не может позаботиться, о какой ответственности за кого-то еще может идти речь?

И повсюду какая-то невыносимая липкая грязь, как на помойке.  
Здесь все воняло и вызывало отвращение. Парамедик тоже невольно морщился: выдавала складочка над переносицей. Голубая медицинская маска болталась под подбородком; снял ее, когда начал разговаривать с Шарифом. Возился с катетером, держал за безвольное запястье, отсчитывая пульс. Поменял латексные перчатки на новые, оттянул Дженсену нижнее веко, снова накрутил манжету тонометра чуть выше локтя, проверяя давление.

В сортир Шариф заглянуть не решился, но подозревал, что там нет даже душевой.  
И, конечно, никакого кондиционера, чтобы перебить вонь гнили, застоявшегося дыма и спирта, тяжелый запах отчаяния и несчастья.  
Когда Мэган говорила о том, что Адам не справляется со своим алкоголизмом, Дэвид решил, что она беспокоится по пустякам. Тот, может, пропускает по вечерам стаканчик-другой, чтобы расслабиться. А для девочки, не знающей прозы жизни, — шок, смятение! Оказывается, защитники правопорядка закладывают за воротник не хуже тех, кто это правопорядок нарушает. И мучаются с бодуна, и трясущимися руками вливают сырой яичный желток в томатный сок, чтобы снять похмелье. А в целом, ничего такого, что не происходило бы по утрам с тысячами таких же парней в Детройте.  
Но Шариф — он был готов признать — оказался неправ. Мэган не преувеличивала, наоборот, была отчасти деликатнее, чем нужно. Дженсен не справлялся.  
Из этого крысятника последний шаг — только на дно, в ночлежку для бездомных, стоять в очереди за тарелкой бесплатного супа.

Хруст под ботинками раздражал. Как и ощущение скользкой клейкой грязи, липнущей к подошвам.  
— Пациент на капельницу реагирует хорошо, из комы выйдет скоро, — объявил парамедик, — но за ним нужно присмотреть. Сдать анализ крови, проверить, какой дрянью отравился, чтобы избежать последствий…  
Умолк, словно понимая, что его почти не слушают.  
— Может, какие-то вопросы, мистер Шариф?  
Дэвид неопределенно махнул рукой.  
Вопрос тут только один, но вряд ли этот милейший парень сможет на него ответить.

Парамедик уехал, когда Дженсен — все такой же синюшный — открыл глаза, задышал часто и неглубоко. Шариф заверил, что лечащий врач скоро прибудет, а корпорация берет на себя полную заботу о состоянии здоровья мистера Дженсена.  
Адам смотрел в потолок невидящим взглядом, склеры красные от лопнувших сосудов. И дышал он тяжело, как пес в жару.  
Шариф молчал.

Четыре дня назад детектив Рэдфорд прислал еще один отчет о расследовании. С первой до последней строчки — большая человеческая драма. И вместе с тем — слепой безотчетный ужас.  
Больше всего в ту минуту Шарифу хотелось сжечь бумаги. Он мало о чем жалел в своей жизни, но сейчас жалел искренне и горячо.  
И о том, что затеял поиски семьи Адама Дженсена.  
И о том, что принял его на работу.  
И о том, что они вообще знакомы.

«Повезло, выкарабкается, — сказал перед уходом парамедик. — Но и здоровье о-го-го какое, другой бы на его месте давно пропал».  
Он и не подозревал, насколько попал в точку. Здоровье у Адама Дженсена было не просто железным. У обычных людей такого не бывает.

«Объект в курсе, что его родители ему не родные? — писал Рэдфорд. — Согласно медкарте, Марджери Дженсен не могла иметь детей. И его отец, Артур Дженсен, точно не прошел бы тест на отцовство».  
«Мальчик появился в семье, когда ему уже было пять лет, — писал Рэдфорд. — Судя по всему, Артур Дженсен использовал старых знакомых, чтобы подделать некоторые документы. Никто не сомневался, что Адам — его родной сын».  
«…страховой полис Артура Дженсена был оплачен „Белой Спиралью“, где он работал охранником. Контракт был завершен после пожара в лаборатории, где погибло около сотни детей, — скрупулезно перечислял факты Рэдфорд. — А еще через некоторое время Дженсены отказываются от услуг агентств Мичигана по усыновлению детей. И у них появляется свой здоровый веселый мальчик».  
«По своим каналам я проверил и нашел одну из бывших сотрудниц „Белой Спирали“, мисс Мишель Уолтерс, она была медсестрой, — Рэдфорд был неутомим и дотошен. — Попробую поговорить с ней, показать фотографии мальчика. Вдруг вспомнит его…»

«Рэдфорд, — ответил тогда Шариф, пытаясь справиться с нехорошей дрожью в левой, живой, руке, — я думаю, что в дальнейшем расследовании нет нужды. Я благодарю вас…»

«Но почему? — резко и горячо возмутился Брент. — Мы подошли так близко, это же самая суть, „Белая Спираль“. Можно выяснить, находился ли там ваш чудо-мальчик или нет».

«Слишком близко, — так же прямо и резко ответил Дэвид. — Я достаточно знаю о „Белой Спирали“, чтобы не желать иметь с ней никаких дел. Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь. И вам настоятельно советую завершить дело. Считайте, что ваши контрактные обязательства выполнены, расследование закончено».

«Белая Спираль» — официально в ее лабораториях разрабатывали лекарства для безнадежно больных детей. Что там творилось на самом деле, никто никогда вслух не говорил. Что именно вкалывали детям, сколько их умирало до срока, во что они превращались после опытов, — уже никто никогда не узнает.

И да, Шариф солгал Рэфорду. Он встретился с мисс Уолтерс. Почти выжившая из ума медсестра сразу узнала пятилетнего пацана на фотографии.  
«Это Адам, — сказала уверенно, — мой хороший дорогой мальчик…»  
Дэвид Шариф слушал ее терпеливо, задавая простые вопросы раз за разом. Это был не тот случай, чтобы торопиться. Со снимка многолетней давности, уже пожелтевшего, улыбался лохматый, маленький, задорный шалопай.  
Много страшного творилось в закрытых стенах «Белой Спирали», и чтобы спасти своего сына, родители Адама устроили поджог.  
«Я вынесла мальчика, но они до сих пор не вернулись за ним, — вздыхала пожилая женщина, бережно и нежно трогая фотографию. — Мне пришлось его отдать, было слишком опасно. Вы знаете, где он? Он здоров, мой хороший?»

Дженсен шевельнулся, слабо застонал. Кажется, он пытался сесть.  
Парамедик восхищался тем, что его состояние стабилизируется прямо на глазах. «Мне бы такое здоровье», — даже позавидовал перед уходом. Было бы чему, если бы бывший пациент «Белой Спирали» так старательно не разрушал себя.

— Тебе пока лучше полежать, Адам, — сказал Шариф. — Не вставай.  
Голова — грязная, со слипшимися иголками волос, — снова упала на матрас. Подушки не было, вместо одеяла — обмызганная, невнятного цвета ткань, занавеска, что ли?  
Оставаться здесь было невыносимо, но и уйти Шариф не мог. Он пообещал, что дождется приезда врача, который определит, как быть с Дженсеном дальше. И потому теперь ждал, стоя столбом. Присесть на единственный стул с засаленным сиденьем — брезговал. Попытался снова походить туда-сюда — но особо некуда.  
Грязь под ногами, казалось, лопалась как вызревшие прыщи. Шариф внушал себе, что ступает по пупырчатой полиэтиленовой пленке, которой обматывают нежные гаджеты.  
Каждый раз Дженсен морщился, когда Шариф делал шаг-другой. Дэвид, конечно, догадывался, что и малейший шорох для похмельной головы как камнем по затылку. Но не то что бы его это беспокоило. Скорее уж раздражал хруст под ногами. Словно давишь крылья мертвых жуков. И стоило только представить, сколько всякого дерьма остается на подошвах ботинок, как любое желание расхаживать сразу пропадало.

И только потому — неподвижность, долгое вынуждение молчание. Дэвид скользил взглядом по стенам с осыпающейся краской, по окну. За грязными, с разводами, стеклами таращилась кирпичная кладка. Настойчивое жужжание мух в банке вверх дном дополняло картину маслом. Вернее, говном.  
Человека, лежащего на полу на матрасе, видеть не хотелось.

Дженсен достал его до печенок, но злорадствовать, смотреть на него сверху вниз, даже в голову не приходило.  
Такой непростой, неудобный, неуживчивый засранец — с обаянием хорошего парня.  
Проспиртованный насквозь алкоголик — с редчайшим даром, о котором не просил.  
Профессионал высочайшего класса — прирожденный бунтарь, презирающий палаческие приказы.

Оставить его так, жить и умирать на матрасе на грязном полу, Шариф уже не смог бы. Не после того, как заявил на него свои права, взял под свою ответственность: «Что с моим человеком?»

— Бумаги, — просипел Дженсен, нарушая трудную, вымученную тишину, — признания… на столе…  
— А? — Шариф склонил голову, прислушиваясь. Какие признания, о чем? О том, сколько бухла успел выжрать за эту неделю?  
— Остин… — слов почти не разобрать, — по комплексу…  
— А.  
Верно, Дженсен не сдал полученные в Техасе документы. Вышел из здания корпорации и словно провалился в никуда, чтобы через неделю всплыть полутрупом среди бутылок и мусора.  
Вовремя-то как, Дженсен. Пытаешься держать марку хорошего гончего пса?

Шариф поискал глазами, где же на столе среди заросших плесенью кружек, грязных тарелок и объедок — нужные бумаги. Сдвинул костяшками правой, железной, руки стопку тарелок, очень жалея, что у него нет санитарных перчаток, как у парня из скорой.  
На распечатанных полицейских бланках остался жирный круг от грязного дна.  
С собой не было ни портфеля, ни папки — Шариф не рассчитывал на деловое общение, как и вообще на общение, — и куда положить, не очень представлял. Самым чистым оказался бумажный пакет с текилой. Мутно блеснуло пойло в стекле. Дэвид свернул несчастные смятые бумаги в трубочку и вставил в пакет — авось, не забудет.  
— Сам бы мог занести, — проворчал негромко, но отчетливо.  
Для того, чтобы ответить Адаму снова пришлось шевельнуться, повернуть голову.  
— Так пропуск… уже тю-тю, — слова звучали рвано, но уже более четко, — раз кредитку вы сразу…  
Адам моргнул. Слабый, из-за мутных окон, свет все равно резал глаза. Не так, чтобы они слезились, но прижмуриться все равно хотелось, или закрыться локтем.  
Наверное, будь он хоть чуть-чуть в форме, то уже бы нервничал напропалую от того, что валяется тряпкой под ногами Дэвида Шарифа. А впрочем, — тускло думал Адам, — новый босс очередное командное хуйло. Однажды сменится, делов-то.  
Сейчас ввалит пиздюлей, уволит, и все нормализуется. По крайней мере, Дженсен хоть отчет отдаст, — не то что бы он им гордился, все эти бумажки чисто подтереться на самом-то деле, но не хотелось вылетать совсем уж никудышным чмом. Свою работу Дженсен знает — и сделал, что сейчас, что в Мексикантауне. А отчеты… потом пусть хоть психолог рисует свои кракозябры, хоть начальник Департамента, похер. У Дженсена своя история, пусть даже на двух листочках, и свое мнение, пусть даже оно, блядь, в одну строчку…

Он мигал, особо даже не присматриваясь к Шарифу. Не очень понимал, почему большой босс до сих пор не ушел. Какого хера торчит здесь столбом. Пришел лично принять дела? Ну так Дженсен только что отра-пор… пор-пор… тиро-вал. Дальше по накатанной: бумаги в папочку, печать «рассмотрено» и штамп «непригоден» — уже на Дженсена.  
— «Тю-тю», — передразнил Шариф. — Не очень-то помогло с кредиткой, как я посмотрю, — он перекатился с пятки на носок. Быстро уставал стоять, как привязанный, на одном месте. — Но чтобы ты знал, твой рабочий пропуск действует.  
— Почему, — вопрос упал тупо, без выражения. Дженсен в хуй не уперлось играть в угадайку, проигрыш в которой был известен заранее. — По контракту… нарушение… пошел вон… за прогулы.  
— Ты уверен? — Дэвид не смог сдержать едкой иронии. Очень хотелось вздернуть этого алкаша за ворот, хорошенько потрясти, а потом повесить. В окно, вниз ногами, чтобы кровь прилила к мозгу. — Может, тебе стоит взять контракт и перечитать его?  
Вместо ответа Адам снова уставился в потолок, задумчиво пошевелил бледными, до синевы, сухими губами. Тишину тут же заполнило назойливое жужжание из банки.  
Шариф мельком подумал, что наденет эту банку Дженсену на голову.  
— Я его… проебал, — признался его начальник службы безопасности спустя несколько минут. — Он в кармане куртки был… А я пальто купил, и куртку… отдал… бездомному… Шикарная куртка, между прочим, была… А контракт в кармане…  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы, явно мучаясь от жажды. Воды никакой рядом не было. Оставалось надеяться, что врач привезет все, что необходимо.  
«Как ты болт свой до сих пор не проебал, я удивляюсь», — едва не проворчал Шариф.  
— Контракт тебе пришлют, перечитаешь на досуге, — он не стал смягчать интонацию. Фраза прозвучала жестко, почти угрожающе.

Осмысливал ее Дженсен еще пару минут. Дышал теперь спокойнее, нос не казался таким заострившимся, свалявшаяся борода торчала почти вызывающе.  
И его явно мучило непонимание. По всем правилам его давно должны были выставить вон, но уж никак не нянчиться, словно он звезда рок-н-ролла первой величины или… как там говорил Шариф… важный проект, по типу тех, которыми занимается Мэган.  
— Я не понял, что вы в меня так… вцепились? — перед глазами уже не двоилось, но пятна еще плавали. — У вас шашни с Мэган и чувство вины… из-за этого? Или, может, вы голубок? Запали на меня?

Вывод Дженсена был настолько неожиданным, что Дэвид фыркнул прежде, чем почувствовал себя оскорбленным:  
— Ты бы в зеркало сначала посмотрел. Сам запал бы на себя?  
Адам упрямо пожевал губами. Тени под глазами — черные, белки — красные от лопнувших сосудов.  
— Зарплата. Страховка. Отпуск. На работе могу ни хрена не делать, — он сипел, но голос звучал уже довольно твердо. — Хоть мудями могу… у вас в кабинете трясти. В чем дело, Шариф?  
— Ну уж точно не в том, что ты разэтакий красавчик. Я каждый день стараюсь убедить себя, что ты мне нравишься, — отрезал Дэвид. — Но пока не очень получается. И кстати, когда будешь перечитывать контракт, обрати внимание на раздел корпоративной этики.  
Забывшись, он сделал шаг вперед, подстегнутый обидой, как зверь ударом хлыста. Снова хрустнуло под подошвами, но Шариф уже не обращал внимания. Давил и давил мусор, меся его чуть ли не в пыль. От вони в комнате было и муторно, и тошно.  
Зачем связался, перекатывались объедки. Как бросить, шуршали обертки.

От шагов Шарифа Адам перекосило, как от зубной боли.  
— Романы на рабочем месте относятся к серьезным нарушениям трудовой дисциплины и расцениваются как сексуальные домогательства, если только пара не жената. Так что, — глава корпорации сделал неприличный жест двумя пальцами, которым на улицах небрежно обозначали «эти двое жарятся, ага», — никаких Шариф и Дженсен, Шариф и Рид или Дженсен и Притчард.  
— Притчард? А это кто? — как бы ни было плохо Адаму, за мыслью он успевал.  
— Ходил бы чаще на работу — познакомился бы. Хотя зачем тебе, все равно никаких романов…  
— Я бы не стал крутить с мужиком, — теперь уже возмутился Дженсен.  
— Корпорация с равным уважением относится ко всем сексуальным предпочтениям своих сотрудников, — чуть ли не рявкнул Шариф. Бутылки на подоконнике чуть звякнули, а мухи, кажется, притихли. — Но не думай, что одной красивой задницы достаточно, чтобы я тебя уважал.  
— На хрена мне ваше… уважение, — Дженсен даже поднялся на локте. Вздрогнул, словно снова чуть не затошнило, но справился с собой.

«Железный организм», — мысленно покачал головой Шариф. Медбрат сказал, что после комы обычно еще сутки головы не поднимают. А посмотрите на этого — он сейчас козликом заскачет. То ли слишком разозлился, то ли уже здоров.

— Ссал я на ваше уважение с высокой колокольни. Я не обязан быть… таким как вам хочется. — Бледный, хрипящий, Дженсен тем не менее говорил четко, внятно. — Знаю я, как это работает. Хороший парень, честный коп… С серебряной звездой на груди, значок героя, блин… к-капитан Америка, мать его… он обязан защищать невиновных, спасать убогих, снимать старушек с деревьев, переводить котят через дорогу… А я не хочу! — выкрикнул с неожиданной злостью. — Супермены здесь не водятся!  
Он внезапно задохнулся, задушено засипел и снова повалился на засаленный матрас. Скрутился, как от сильной боли, утыкаясь чуть ли не в колени.

Шариф молчал, выжидая. Что-то было в этом выплеске откровенности. Застарелое, дремучее и отчаянное.  
Дженсен перевел дыхание и продолжил говорить, — скорее, булькать — уже глотая слоги.  
— Рад`вать папу, слушать маму… а потом вдруг всем обязан… быть лучшим в отряде, выполнять любые приказы к`мандира, быть на высоте для марм`ладки Мэган и образцом для своих бойцов, служить и защищать, прикрывать жопу Хаасу…  
Адам бормотал все тише и тише, так что Дэвиду приходилось вслушиваться. Он перестал утюжить пол, остановился возле окна.  
—…служить и защищать, ты же такой идеальный, а как чуть в стор`ну, так сразу, как так м`жно, Ад`м же не такой, А`дм бы никогда… да в пизду все, за`бало…  
Он уже забыл про Шарифа, с кем-то другим вел давний спор.  
— Ищите другого, чтобы нравился, такой хороший и устраивал… я вам не герой, отвалите.  
Дженсен затих. Широкоплечий, с нерастраченной, еще непропитой силой, он едва умещался на своем лежаке.

— Закончил свою исповедь? — Лица Адама Шариф не видел и был рад этому. — Все сказал?  
— Нет, не все, — упрямо отрезал Адам, по-прежнему скрученный-скомканный своей болью. — Срать я хотел на ваши проекты, контракты и спа… сение чел`вечества. Если вы не чпокаете М`ган и сами не пид`р…  
— Ты, я вижу, совсем без тормозов уже, — Шариф прервал его резким щелчком железных пальцев, пытаясь привести в чувство.  
— Я бухой, мне м`жно, — из-за позы голос звучал по-прежнему глухо. — Именно так выпив`н действует на людей. Знали бы, если бы проб`вали что-нибудь крепче своей м`нералки.  
— О, я знаю, сынок, — Шариф повернулся к окну. Выносить затхлую вонь этой конуры было уже выше сил. — Деловые сделки часто отмечаются алкоголем. Так что за свою жизнь чего я только не успел наслушаться.  
Он осторожно дернул вниз ручку рамы. Та с места не сдвинулась, только зазвенели бутылки на подоконнике. Даже не поднимая голову, Дженсен понял, что Шариф пытается сделать.  
— Забейте на это. Там насмерть з`колочено.  
Вместо ответа Дэвид одним движением правой сдвинул бутылки ближе к краю подоконника. На мгновение гадливо остановился перед стаканом с засохшей бурой жидкостью по стенкам. На стекле застыли мелкие желтые капли — словно от разбитого яйца. Как будто кто-то и вправду пытался снять похмелье, взбивая желток с томатным соком.  
Шариф отодвинул и стакан тоже.  
— Мой друг придумал КАСИ, — он подцепил механическими пальцами створку, — по аналогу того, как действует алкоголь.  
И рванул вниз, так что мелкие гвоздики, вбитые в рамы, осыпались дождем. Застучали по бутылкам, брызнули на пол.

Холодный осенний воздух вплыл широкой волной. Зашуршали шины по асфальту, где-то вдалеке застучал мяч по площадке.  
Дэвид вдохнул полной грудью. Пахло сырыми досками, мокрым бетоном, ржавчиной — и все же лучше, чем в затхлой комнате.  
За спиной шевельнулся лежащий человек.

— Только биохимические процессы зависят не от метанола, — Шариф привычно заложил руки за спину, — а от феромонов, которые вырабатывает КАСИ. Феромоны влияют на твой мозг, на контроль, на решения, которые принимаешь.  
Он помолчал, невольно прислушиваясь к тому, как Дженсен откашливается и возится на продавленном вонючем матрасе.  
Аккуратный шрам модификации на лбу справа взрезали мелкие морщинки.  
— Ты поймешь, что тебя обработали феромонами, если посреди трудного разговора вдруг почувствовал себя спокойно, даже расслабленно. Или испытал чувство доверия… Тревожный признак, — Дэвид чуть улыбнулся своим мыслям, рассеяно следя за тем, как с открытой рамы спускается встревоженный паучок на паутинке. — У вас в полиции следователи ставят себе такую модификацию. Ты должен знать.  
Он оглянулся на странный звук.

Адам снова сидел, чуть раскачиваясь, закутавшись в свою занавеску. Стучал зубами от внезапно пробившей дрожи.  
— От-т-ход-д-няк, — пояснил, думая, что отвечает на безмолвный вопрос. Но он не угадал.  
«Парень, да из тебя хоть лом отливай — не согнуть будет», — Шариф едва не покачал головой. Пока врач доберется, Дженсен уже забудет, что выбрался из поверхностной комы.  
— Ник-к-какого д-доверия я к вам не испыт-тываю, — упрямо бурчал Адам. — И не бегу никого сп`сать… Не раб-б-ботает ваш КАСИ.  
— Да, на пьяных не очень, — не стал спорить Дэвид. — Но я бы и не смог, у меня нет КАСИ. А если бы даже имел, то точно не стал бы рассказывать, что ты должен быть именно таким, каким ждут остальные. Раз уж мы вернулись к твоей исповеди…  
Похожий на осоловевшую сову, Дженсен нахохлился еще сильнее.  
— Если бы я делал то, что от меня хотят родители, я бы не создал «Шариф Индастриз», — продолжил негромко Шариф. — Учился бы держать карандаш левой рукой, а пустой правый рукав заправлял бы за ремень. Если бы мой друг делал то, что ждут от наглого юнца без специального образования, он бы не создал ПЭДОТ-матрицу. И даже не стал бы мечтать о том, что получит Нобелевку.  
Адам поднял наконец взгляд — исподлобья. Железная рука Шарифа притягивала внимание, даже спрятанная под рукавом. То, что он видел, — кисть, тыльная сторона ладони, пальцы — было нечеловеческим и в то же время очень живым.  
— Что же касается тебя, то мне не нужен герой, — Шариф скрестил руки на груди, искусственная поверх живой. — Герой из тебя никакой. Можешь спасать человечество на досуге вместо хобби, или обвинять и разочаровываться в нем дальше. А мне нужен профи. Ты — профи. И поэтому ты в «Шариф Индастриз». Это ясно?  
Дженсен неопределенно мотнул головой. Он еще не сдался, но готов был выслушать, несмотря на озноб и трясучку.  
— На меня работают лучшие, Адам. И всех их я держу за бейцалы. И тебя тоже, — железные пальцы с легким лязгом сжались в кулак. Адам непроизвольно поморщился. — И пока ты на контракте, ты каждый доллар отработаешь по полной.

Вот же ебаный контракт, — Дженсен закутался плотнее в занавеску, подавил зевок. Обязательно прочитать, что в нем, как будут силы. И мелкий шрифт тоже.  
В дверь постучали. Они оба забыли, что должен приехать док.  
— Подождите за дверью — не терпящим возражения тоном, начальственно крикнул Шариф.  
— Вот еще что… Ты зарабатываешь достаточно, чтобы хватало не только на выпивку и пальто. Вернее, это я тебе плачу, пока ты валяешься в запоях. Так что, подними задницу и сними себе другое жилье. Чтобы в следующий раз я не видел этого гнилого матраса!  
— А вам… к`акая разница.  
— Я тебе не жена и не отец, чтобы запихивать на принудительное лечение. — Шариф огляделся, вспоминая, не забыл ли что еще в этой дыре. — Скурвишься — плакать не буду. Но мои люди не живут в свинарнике.  
На столе стоял бумажный пакет с текилой и скрученными в трубочку бумагами.  
— Босс, — окликнул Дженсен, и Шариф повернул к нему голову. Адам впервые назвал его так, — вы сказали бейцалы вместо мошонки. Держу за бейцалы — так говорят только в одном квартале в Детройте. И там такие, как вы, не водятся.  
Шариф ничего не ответил, подхватил пакет с бумагами и бутылью и, даже не подумав выставить текилу на стол, вышел — выутюжив свой путь.

***

Приказ Дженсен выполнил: снял новую квартиру в районе, который только начал застраиваться. И едва перебравшись с вещами на место, сразу поставил в известность кадровую службу. По крайней мере, теперь его адрес был официально занесен в базу данных сетевой медклиники.  
Шариф не испытал ни злорадства, ни торжества. Просто лично проверил по виртуальной карте, сколько баров встретятся Дженсену по пути домой, если идти кратчайшим путем. Нашел магазины, прачечные, аптеки и один секс-шоп. Развлекательных заведений в квартале оказалось раз-два и обчелся, да и то находились в стороне, ближе к центру, где не так безлюдно. Район заселялся медленно, и ночью уличное освещение сияло единственной нитью Ариадны в лабиринте улиц. Фонари отражались в темных незрячих окнах многоэтажек.  
Но Дженсена, похоже, пустые коробки новостроек не пугали. Как и то, что от метро было далековато — минут сорок, если быстрым шагом. При этом машины у Дженсена по-прежнему не было, и на такси он не тратился. В какой-то момент Шариф начал подозревать, что его начальник службы безопасности нарочно выбирал самый дальний и не самый безобидный путь домой. На второй стадии во время воздержания агрессия требует выхода, предупреждал врач.

Эти две недели, пока Адам пытался взяться за ум, он не только прилежно читал отчеты подразделения, отвечающего за порядок штаб-квартиры в Детройте. До него, кажется, дошло, что под его началом люди в Милуоки, Чарлстоне, Франкофорте, Фениксе, Остине — всюду, где есть предприятия, выпускающие продукцию под крылатым лейблом «Шариф Индастриз».  
«Сэр, — обращался Дженсен в письме по корпоративной почте, и Шарифу невольно хотелось поправить его: „Дэвид“. Все звали его по имени, и только Дженсен упрямо „сэр“, — я считаю, что компании недостаточно единой общей системы оповещения…»  
Начальник СБ просил выделить ему время для обсуждения проекта, требующего значительных финансовых вложений, но Шарифу, ну назло, никак не удавалось. А стоило чуть выдохнуть и поднять голову, как Дженсен умчался разбирать систематическое нарушение дисциплины своих подчиненных в Милуоки, а затем почти сразу — в Нэшвилл.

Шариф привык покидать шпиль штаб-квартиры чуть ли не самым последним, поздними вечерами. Обычно этажи уже пусты, молчали коридоры и курилки.  
Спустившись в лифте, Дэвид вышел в едва освещенный холл — были выключены даже панорамные панели на колоннах. Он уже собрался кивнуть ребятам из охраны: «Спокойной ночи!», как увидел, что на полу лежит пластом четкий красноватый квадрат света.  
Оглянулся — за стеклянной стеной кабинета Дженсена ярко горели все лампы. Высокий человек ссутулился возле стола.  
Шариф еще раз взглянул на часы и легко поднялся по выключенному эскалатору на второй этаж. В конце концов, не стоит откладывать на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня. Узнать, что стряслось в Нэшвилле. Выяснить, чем же так не устраивает его начальника СБ та центральная система, что имеется в штаб-квартире.  
…Или проверить, сколько бутылок выкатится под ноги.

Он вошел без стука, порывистым движением распахивая дверь, — человек, который привык обходиться без формальностей. Если в девять вечера ты на работе, значит, ты работаешь и готов поддержать рабочий разговор.  
Дженсен оглянулся, даже не вздрогнув от неожиданности, но как-то весь сразу подтянулся, выпрямился. Шариф заметил, что на ковре свежие грязные следы, а пальто брошено на диван. Значит, только что вернулся, но вместо того, чтобы сразу домой, отсыпаться, — завернул с летной площадки к себе в кабинет.  
— Добрый вечер, — прокаркал Адам хриплым, не то севшим от курева, не то простуженным голосом.  
— Так что там в Нэшвилле? — кивнул приветственно Шариф, снимая перчатки. Может, он бы и присел, но знал: беспокойный характер все равно заставит вскочить и наматывать круги. Поэтому он прошел мимо дивана — в прошлый раз на нем сидел опухший от очередного «малех перебрал» Дженсен — и привычно принялся обходить комнату.  
Дженсен, все такой же прямой, с развернутыми плечами, начал рассказывать. Ремни кобуры ладно обтягивали фигуру, черная рукоятка пистолета привычно прильнула к боку. Теперь уже обходился без станнера — получил допуск к оружейному арсеналу, развивал прогресс на консультациях с врачом. Тот и выписал разрешение на боевое оружие: вменяем, адекватен, можно.  
Мелькали фамилии, подробности происшествия. Шариф кивал с видом внимательного слушателя, замечая: что-то изменилось вокруг.

В кабинете на стене появились графики, списки, таблицы.  
На столе — книги по корпоративной безопасности. Бумажные, а не электронные, и это тоже внезапно понравилось. Хотя бы потому, что страницы пестрели закладками — разноцветными стикерами с пометками не слишком отчетливым почерком. Бывший полицейский старательно пытался вникнуть, как сделать свою работу наилучшим образом. Методично, упрямо, не боясь риска. Умница.  
Теперь, если у Дженсена и были синяки под глазами, то явно от усталости. Но военная выправка заставляла его держать осанку, даже когда он сам едва держался на ногах. И запах в комнате стоял не перегара, а чего-то неуловимого — дальней дороги, бензина, ветра.  
Такой Адам Дженсен не мог не нравиться. Влюбилась же однажды в него хорошая девочка Мэган — и Дэвид мог понять почему.  
— Отличная работа, Адам. Имей ввиду, у тебя вылет в Феникс через пять дней.  
Шариф на прощание протянул правую аугментированную руку, и Дженсен пожал ее без тени смущения, принимая похвалу босса как должное.

Утром на работу он не вышел.

Вот просто.  
Вот взял и положил болт на все, чего добился.  
Шариф даже говорить не мог от ярости. Раздувал ноздри, грыз губы. Желание вернуться, стащить с заблеванного матраса, отпиздить как шелудивого пса, выстилало веки с внутренней стороны алым ворсом.  
Шариф ненавидел людей, которые ломаются. Не понимал тех, кто собственноручно сбрасывает себя в яму с дерьмом. Не прощал тех, кто добровольно сдался.  
Мяч в ладони в броске взлетал спокойно, ровно. Ни разу не упал на пол.  
— Его искать? — аккуратно спросила Афина, прежде чем положить на стол привычную черную папку.  
— Нет, — Дэвид положил сверху бейсбольный мячик, чуть щелкнул по белому боку, чтобы откатился. — Это не мои проблемы.  
Он знал, что у Мэган свое виденье на разработки. И что, если через неделю пропойца не объявится, материала для исследований окажется впритык. Но Шариф испытывал некое облегчение. Ему было тяжело с Дженсеном. Тащить, вцепившись в загривок, человека, который так стремится себя угробить, — Дэвид не собирался спасать и перевоспитывать одиночку.  
Он любил профессионалов. Мотивированных, повернутых на своем деле, острых умом, с цепкой памятью.  
Он четко знал, чего хочет, и был влюблен в поставленные задачи.  
К счастью, Дженсен не успел стать приоритетом.  
— Нет, Афина.

Как будто завод кончился у механической игрушки. Тугая пружина раскрутилась и ослабла. А потом бравый солдатик упал, как стоял — прямо мордой в грязь.  
Шариф подбирал сравнения, слегка успокоившись после того, как в бешенстве и разочаровании запретил притаскивать этого поганца на работу. Пусть тот хоть насквозь проспиртуется. И пусть даже не смеет появляться на глаза, если жизнь дорога.  
А Фениксом займется кто-нибудь другой — любой из парней отдела внутреннего контроля. Пусть не такие эффектные ребята, зато знают, что такое дисциплина и преданность делу. Недаром К-отдел ненавидит вся корпорация.  
«Ты была права, девочка моя, — Дэвид быстро набрал письмо Мэган, пока стыл кофе. — Дженсен не годится даже сортиры драить. Я собираюсь его уволить».  
Мэган поднялась из лаборатории через пять минут. Принесла с собой расчеты, в кои-то веки разрумянилась, говорила с азартом, даже напором.  
— Может, рассказать ему? — спросила напоследок уже не с такой уверенностью. — Вдруг это поможет?  
— О чем рассказать? — Шариф поморщился. — Что твое исследование так от него зависит, что ты уговариваешь меня держать его на контракте несмотря на все выходки? Сомневаюсь, что Дженсен проникнется. Скорее уж потребует повышения зарплаты и чтобы я лично подливал ему из бутылки. Но время я тебе дам. Выжми из этого срока все, что можешь, пока я сдерживаю свое желание выпороть его публично на Шариф-плаза.  
Мисс Рид вежливо улыбнулась, кажется, не понимая, шутка это или нет. И Шариф напомнил себе, что в его отношении к Дженсену нет ничего личного — исключительно деловой подход. Контрактные отношения. И если одна из сторон не выполняет взятые на себя обязательства, значит, другая имеет право компенсировать ущерб доступным способом.

«Контракт, издержки, компенсация», — звучало как заклинание, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Шариф заводился по новой. Отвлекался от документов, говорил себе, что не стоит тратить время на того, кому насрать на самого себя. Бесился, что не может приструнить одну-единственную паршивую овцу своего стада. Вспоминал конуру с матрасом на полу. И клялся, что Дженсен ни дня не задержится, не то что в «Шариф Индастриз», даже в Детройте, как только Рид с ним закончит.

Острое разочарование — а Шариф понимал, что оно в коктейле эмоций основное, — терзало печень.  
Оно всегда оказывалось неизбежным и очень горьким, если не оправдывали его ожиданий.  
«…а потом вдруг всем обязан… быть лучшим… чтобы нравился, такой хороший, и устраивал…».  
Жаль, что Шариф тогда разобрал невнятное бормотание — и запомнил. Жаль, что этот монолог задел за живое. Человек на полу в засранной квартире не стоил такой отдачи. Желания поднять, встряхнуть за плечи и сказать: парень, вот ты для кого-то должен быть хорошим, а я, априори, хуевым. Но я заставил себя не оглядываться и не сдаваться. А ты пьешь, как собака.  
И, разочаровавшись в себе и своей жизни, слышишь и ждешь от других того же.

А в среду — день командировки в Феникс — в семь утра начальник СБ, трезвый и злющий, стоял рядом с самолетом. Протащился мимо кабинета, сразу через кафетерий. Там, пугая ранних пташек, взял стаканчик кофе, вернее — два, чтобы прийти в сознание. И приперся на площадку хмырь хмырем, выжигая перегаром пространство вокруг себя в безвоздушный коридор.  
Дженсен мрачно прихлебывал черную жижу и ждал, когда самолет прогреет двигатели, и пилот займет свое место. И не обращал внимание на слегка напрягшегося инспектора внутреннего контроля, который не получил на этот случай никаких инструкций, — остаться в Детройте или все же лететь в Феникс.

Конечно, лететь, — Шариф сначала изумился, не поняв вопроса. И сухо добавил, выслушав ситуацию: твоя задача ясна — наблюдать и разобраться. Независимо от того, что Дженсен соизволил появиться и лететь.  
Если бы окна кабинета выходили во внутренний двор, Дэвид бы не поленился окинуть взглядом дислокацию. Крылатый силуэт, две черные фигурки, едва различимые с такого расстояния.  
Шарифу даже стало интересно — что вытащило Дженсена на задание. И что разбудило во время запоя: будильник? Ответственность? Желание кому-то доказать, что он не только алкоголик на второй стадии, но еще и бывший спецназовец?  
Злость, ярость, вина, доверие? Я могу, я здесь, на месте.  
Литр кофе внутривенно, жвачка из кармана, тусклый, но свирепый и целенаправленный взгляд.  
Окна кабинета выходили на Детройт — живой и огненный в утреннем сумраке.

— Мэган, девочка моя, — Дэвид не стал начинать сразу, дождался, когда она сядет в кресло, — мне кажется, ты опустила подробности.  
Мисс Рид стала розовой, потом красной. Сцепила пальцы на коленях, смотрела в пол.  
Жемчуг на ее шее — омертвевшими плетями.  
Возможно, она влюбилась в хорошего парня:  
«Д`а мне плевать…»  
Возможно, не хотела видеть или упорно отрицала:  
«Я же как с к`ртинки, т`кой клевый…»  
Возможно, считала, что это неприятный, но исправимый недостаток. Профдеформация, которую она устранит, потому что такие, как она, хорошие девочки, никогда не вляпаются в плохих мальчиков…  
«…ты же такой идеальный, а как чуть в стор`ну, так сразу, как так м`жно, Ад`м же не такой, А`дм бы никогда…»  
— Дэвид, я…  
Шариф остановил спокойным жестом.  
— Это началось не после Мексикантауна?  
— Ну, он…  
— Он выходил на работу?  
— Конечно, это же…  
— Мэган, я не лезу в вашу постель, — Рид стала от его слов совершенно томатной, — скажи мне одно. Он пытался доказать или — исправить?  
Она не поняла вопроса, как, в свое время, не поняла второй стадии.  
— Он очень старался, Дэвид. Если ты хочешь знать, почему мы с ним… то есть, я…  
Шариф снова поднял ладонь, останавливая сумбурное признание.  
— Он пил. Его не ловили. Выходил на работу. Все правильно?  
— Да.  
— При тебе стал пить меньше или не палился?  
Она этого не знала. И пламенела до корней волос от стыда.  
Шариф дал ей время. Никуда не торопился.  
— Ты сделала его своим проектом, — произнес, успокаивая. — Так что поздно стесняться. А то, что было раньше, может помочь в работе.  
За окном светлело. Самолет с Дженсеном летел где-то между Детройтом и Фениксом.  
— Ну, он… это началось после какой-то церкви… он рассказывал…  
Она избегала имени, привязки: «Адам».  
— Был какой-то конфликт… с командиром… какой-то старый, все закончилось плохо… я не запоминала его работу…  
— Тогда сорвался?  
— Он и раньше прикладывался, немного пива, но я… со мной и курить перестал… А потом… говорил, что спустили на тормозах, была какая-то темная история с его командиром и наркоторговцами, потом церковь, там что-то случилось, какая-то встреча… я не знаю, Дэвид. Он не любил рассказывать о себе.  
И не любит. Только когда напьется до комы, — мрачно подумал Шариф. — Тогда язык помелом и парня несет. А так да, понимаю. Сколько над ним врач бьется, а все та же вторая стадия.  
— Мы были вместе, но даже когда разошлись… он очень держался. А потом случился Мексикантаун, его уволили… Вспомнили ему все прежнее — и ту церковь, и конфликт с капитаном, там было что-то, я не знаю.  
Дэвид снова остановил ее ладонью. Отпустил. Про Мексикантаун он знал куда лучше Мэган. И самого Адама.  
Он хотел понять, что мотивирует этого засранца: стремление доказать, быть назло, или наоборот, за кого-то держаться.  
Дэвид задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Под локтем стыл кофе, серый Детройт блестел под утренним ярким солнцем.  
В Фениксе самолет с Дженсеном садился через пару часов.

***

Детали Шариф узнал уже позже.  
Отдел внутреннего контроля отследил каждый шаг Адама Дженсена, вплоть до самых личных подробностей.

Все началось с того, что управляющий фабрики в Фениксе, выходец из России, закатил для проверяющих, прибывших из Детройта, застолье — закуски, фрукты, спиртное. Причем последнее преобладало. Старый пройдоха все ссылался на национальные традиции своей покинутой родины. Иначе, мол, будут нарушены все законы гостеприимства. Многие на это велись — не лишенный обаяния плут умел уговаривать.  
Но Дженсен, — не без удовольствия рассказал инспектор К-отдела: неприметный, неяркий, но очень наблюдательный человек, — рявкнул так, что бокалы на столе звякнули. Отказался грубо, по-солдафонски, но зато очень действенно. Повторить свое приглашение управляющий не рискнул.

Шариф невольно ухмыльнулся, представляя. Сначала Дженсена: яркие горлышки бутылок манят, стаканы и бокалы, наклейки хорошего сухого вина, янтарного виски, рядом с пятизвездочным коньяком золотятся прозрачные дольки лимона…  
Просто рай для алкоголика.  
Потом представил управляющего: ты со всей душой, по отработанной схеме, которая не дает сбоя, и вдруг в ответ как кувалдой по башке. Когда возле тебя кружат почти два метра и под сто кило злобной накачанной спецназовской акулы — действительно, спорить как-то не очень хочется.  
Хренушки вам, а не застолье.

Дэвид даже вытянул ноги под столом, как на шезлонге, предчувствуя: будет наслаждаться.

Прихватив со стола кусок ветчины и зажевав его петрушкой, Дженсен отправился вставлять перцовую клизму местной службе безопасности. А жрачку, сказал, в ланчбоксы уложите, чтоб не пропадала, потом в гостинице оприходую.  
Весь остаток дня он гонял непривычных к проверкам охранников по лестницам предприятия, проверяя на скорость и выносливость. Вечером же, вместо того, чтобы пройтись по барам, сидел в гостинице, как последний бирюк.  
Господин управляющий лично приглашал мистера Дженсена отметить приятное знакомство в пабе, как бы мимоходом отметил инспектор, но мистер Дженсен продолжал оставаться крайне нелюбезным. Отказался от услуг дам из службы эскорта, которых привез, судя по всему, гостеприимный русский.  
В восемь вечера Дженсен выключил в номере свет и завалился спать. Юные прелестницы напрасно ожидали его в фойе гостиницы.

«А мне к чему знать, с кем спит или не спит мистер Дженсен? — усмехнулся Шариф. Рассказ длился вроде не слишком долго, но Дэвид устал сидеть. Покинул кресло и вышагивал вдоль окна с мячиком в правой руке. — Расскажите лучше про ЧП».

ЧП, невозмутимо кивнул наблюдатель К-отдела.  
Около двух часов ночи его разбудил телефонный звонок от управляющего. Тот испуганно доложил, что на фабрику зафиксировано незаконное проникновение. Инструкции запрещают вызов полиции до того, как будут оповещены…  
«Да-да, знаю», — прервал его тут же проснувшийся инспектор. Выскочив из номера, он на бегу постучал в дверь мистера Дженсена, но ответа не дождался. Дозвониться до него также не удалось.  
К-отдел не стал дожидаться заспавшегося коллегу — у него были свои задачи и необходимость делать свою работу. Попросил ресепшн дозваниваться до победного, проверил кобуру и рацию. Неприятности — причем внезапные именно во время проверки — наводили на подозрения. И не в пользу тех, кто вторгся.  
Заинтригованный инспектор добрался до предприятия крайне вовремя: Дженсен вставлял еще одну перцовую клизму местной службе безопасности. Оказывается, он лично проник на территорию запрещенным путем и успел бы наворотить немало бы дел, будь он злоумышленником, до того, как его заметили.

«Вот сукин сын», — одобрил Шариф, подбрасывая мячик мягко и невысоко.  
«Не без этого», — согласился К-отдел. В голосе старого АНБэшника крылось одобрение.

Еще три дня Дженсен гонял своих подчиненных, как сидоровых коз.  
Пятеро сразу же уволились, двенадцать получили предписание по сдаче нормативов, остальные провожали Дженсена на летную площадку, абсолютно в него влюбленные. Как за мамой-уточкой, если брать природные сравнения. Или как за вожаком.

«Понимаю, — задумчиво кивнул Шариф, припоминая досье Дженсена: не официальное, а то, которое раскопал Рэдфорд. Он не прерывал вдохновившийся К-отдел. Ему было любопытно послушать, как оценивает работу Дженсена специалист из другой структуры. — Вы точно ничего не упустили?»  
К-отдел чуть замялся: «История с кражей корпоративного имущества более подробна должна быть изложена в отчетах самого Дженсена, Дэвид».  
«Мне интересна ваша версия», — Шариф сделал ободряющий жест левой рукой. Мяч в правой взлетал легко и мягко.  
Он давно подозревал, что в Фениксе дела обстоят неладно. Старый лис-управляющий был очень мил на словах, безупречен в цифрах, но некоторые отчеты настораживали.

Судя по всему, — инспектор был осторожен, выбирая слова, — Дженсен быстро обнаружил, что господин управляющий нечист на руку. И хотя обнаружил почти нечаянно, но вцепился в дело опытной ищейкой. Случилось это в ту же ночь, когда начальник СБ устроил внезапную проверку своим людям и пробрался на предприятие. Он нашел не только слабые места по периметру, но и несколько тайников с праксисами.  
Чуть позже проверка номеров показала, что их списали в брак и должны были уничтожить. Но — не уничтожили, хотя есть подтверждающие акты, подписанные господином управляющим.

«Похищенные праксисы Дженсен обнаружил в разных тайниках — в основном, в вентиляционных трубах. Догадываюсь, как и зачем он туда забрался, — бывший сотрудник АНБ снял и протер платком очки, в которых не нуждался. — Но самое любопытное осталось для меня за кадром, как именно Дженсен заставил вора подписать признание. Тот казался крепким орешком, которого так просто на понт не взять».  
Ритмичный стук мяча о железную ладонь, шаги вдоль панорамного окна, за которым растекся ранний осенний закат. К-отдел мечтал засунуть свой нос в отчеты Дженсена, но не раньше, чем разрешил бы Шариф.

«…Особенно после того, — невозмутимо продолжал инспектор, пряча взгляд за стеклами, — как подозреваемый сделал свой ход, в попытке прижать Дженсена к ногтю».  
Дэвид оглянулся вполоборота. Командировка его подчиненного с каждой минутой обрастала новыми яркими подробностями. У Дженсена было полно недостатков, но одно достоинство оставалось неоспоримым: он гениально находил приключения на свою задницу.

«В последнюю ночь в номер Дженсена пробралась одна барышня и чуть ли не с ходу начала раздеваться, — инспектор понизил голос. — Тот пообещал, что спустится вниз за шампанским, а вместо этого из холла вызвал полицию».  
Дэвид невольно хмыкнул. Молоденькая красотка устраивает стриптиз, а этот — вроде бы здоровый крепкий мужик — чуть ли не бегством спасается. На второй стадии уже не стоит? Ах, простите, как неделикатно. Скажем иначе: отмечается эректильная дисфункция? Вроде раньше, до работы в «Шариф Индастриз», Дженсен знакомством с проститутками не брезговал.  
Жаль, что в его отчете все наверняка будет скучнее. «Несанкционированное проникновение… обращение в правоохранительные органы… нарушение режима…» — все эти нейтральные полицейские обороты из протоколов, от которых зевать хочется. Бывший коп не позволял ни на полсловечка отступить себе от того, что вбили в него годы на службе.

«Девушка оказалась несовершеннолетней. При допросе она призналась, что некто заплатил ей за то, чтобы она посетила номер Дженсена, — пояснил человек К-отдела. — Мне пришлось выступить свидетелем при задержании. Останься Дженсен с ней наедине, его бы обвинили в изнасиловании».  
Поймав мяч на лету, Дэвид засунул его в карман. Брюки мгновенно чуть оттопырились.  
— Ого! Этот парень умеет наживать себе врагов как никто другой.  
— Не без этого, — снова устало согласился К-отдел. Теперь к его головной боли стоило причислить и постоянный контроль над неоднозначной ситуацией в Фениксе. Благодаря начальнику СБ у них были доказательства вины проворовавшегося пройдохи, но и тому тоже удалось подгадить.

Мистеру Дженсену может понадобиться юридическая защита, напомнил инспектор, и выйдя из кабинета, кивнул дожидающемуся в приемной Адаму Дженсену.

Еще до того, как его подчиненный открыл дверь, Дэвид поймал себя на мысли: о господи, хоть бы трезвый. И невольно прикрыл глаза ладонью: так, наверное, думают жены забулдыг.  
«До чего ты меня довел, Дженсен», — раздражение мешалось с насмешкой над самим собой.

Всклокоченная башка замаячила в проеме.  
Дженсен казался серым от усталости, но ноги не волочил и спину держал прямо. Черт знает, может, для этого ему и нужна тугая портупея, — чтобы не развалиться, когда вкрай умотан. Через руку перекинуто пальто — значит, к себе не заходил, а с летной площадки сразу в приемную и так просидел битый час на диване, ожидая своей очереди к боссу на ковер.  
Под глазами — синяки от недосыпа: днем гонял по нормативам службу безопасности, ночью изучал документы, чтобы понять, кто потихоньку подворовывает у Шарифа.

И трезвый! Трезвый, счастье какое!  
Судя по всему, в командировке даже до кружки пива не дотронулся.

Дэвид умилился бы, если бы не помнил, что в командировку, собственно, Дженсен отправился прямо из очередного запоя. И смотрел внимательно, не отводя взгляда: они виделись впервые за полторы недели. Сначала тот ушел в загул на пять дней, потом появился на взлетной площадке и свалил в Феникс. В общем-то, для начальника службы безопасности, который априори должен встречаться с Дэвидом каждый день, свидания у них были редкими.  
Просто ничтожно малыми — проще было бы сказать, что у Шарифа нет начальника СБ, а так, пустое место.

От Дженсена ощутимо пахло кофе — не из одноразового стаканчика, растворенной кипятком дрянью, а очень даже неплохим и крепким. Афина угостила.  
Она свое дело знала.  
Дженсен остановился перед столом и покрепче расставил ноги — чтобы выглядеть уверенно и твердо. Поездка в Феникс, проходы по вентиляционным трубам, пикировка с управляющим, охота на старого лиса, — Адам выглядел человеком, который выложился по полной, но не хотел этого показывать.

То есть, что он бухает и сидит на работе со стеклянным взглядом, если появляется, его не пугало.  
А вот то, что не справился с работой, в которой он профи, — здесь на дыбы становился. Я буду пьяным, грязным, вонючим, мне похер, как вы меня воспринимаете, но я сделаю то, что должен, чисто и аккуратно. Вы не наедете на меня, как на человека, который просрал все полимеры на задании. А то, что у меня в жизни, за пределами офиса, вас не касается.

Шариф подумал о Мэган и немного ее пожалел. То, что происходит за пределами офиса, в первую очередь касается близких, именно они сталкиваются с упрямством, нежеланием, второй стадией.

Хорошие девочки вляпываются в плохих мальчиков. Плохие мальчики на работе не дают повода.

Дженсен начал прикладываться к бутылке — чаще, чем следует, — после Дюранта, а не после Мексикантауна. Из-за последнего — просто понесся, как на американских горках, — вниз и вниз, не оглядываясь и не разбавляя кубиками льда в стакане.  
Он запил после капитана, которого грохнул, который предал свой отряд спецназа. Как последняя блядь. А потом вышел на работу. Оставаясь капитаном для остальных, как много лет до этого.  
Бутылка наперевес была только дома.

Дэвиду показалось, что он нащупал проблему. И у него получится, в отличие от психолога.  
Люди бывают разные, но ничем не отличаются от механизмов, — есть поломанные, есть целые, есть — с неполной сборкой. Найди недостающую деталь, вправь, как вывихнутое плечо, — и все заработает.

Пауза затягивалась — Дженсен не торопился докладывать, стоял как столб, угрюмый и усталый, Шариф смотрел на него, не мигая.  
Дженсена его взгляд не смущал. Возможно, привык к таким, еще когда работал до Мексикантауна. Чуть наклонив голову вперед, как молодой бычок: хуйни мне не впарите.

— С отчетами у нас проблемы, — нарушил тишину Дэвид. — Они могут до меня и не дойти.  
Дженсен набычился еще больше. Ждал, что ли, окрика, угрозы, удара по столу кулаком.  
— Поэтому я хочу услышать лично твою версию, — невозмутимо докончил Шариф.

— К-отдел не рассказал?  
— Рассказал. Но с точки зрения своей работы. Ты понимаешь разницу?  
Дженсен понимал. Еще как понимал — бледные губы тронула ухмылка, не скрыла и борода.  
— Но вы же ему доверяете?  
— Я принимаю решение, собрав всю возможную информацию, — Дэвид расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, вместо того, чтобы напряженно налечь локтями на стол. — Если я не буду слушать всех, кто в данной ситуации работал… толку от меня, как от босса? Проще вообще не выслушивать, верно?  
Дженсен хмыкнул — еле слышно, но одобрительно. Складка над переносицей чуть разгладилась, хоть и стоял молодым упрямым бычком.  
Шариф знал, о чем тот сейчас думает. С чем соотносит его слова.  
С Мексикантауном и Уэйном Хаасом, своим напарником.  
В отчетах о случившемся именно его показания стали решающими. Тем самым камешком, который сдвинул давно нависающую лавину.  
Дженсен в ответ на обвинения, вопросы, провокации не отпирался. Угрюмо молчал, пил дома как не в себя, но ни в какую не подписывал правильные отчеты, которые бы всех устраивали.  
Шариф знал, в отличие от Адама, чем тот провинился в Мексикантауне, и что на самом деле стало черной дырой, — и не мог не восхищаться стоическим упрямством этого козла.  
Упрямством, наивностью и верой в правильность.  
Хотя рассказывать об этом и не собирался.

Дженсен наклонил голову — не то в кивке, не то упираясь рожками теленка, — и начал докладывать, как проебывал время в Фениксе. Именно проебывал — он считал, что там не было ничего сложного и загадочного. Мудак-управляющий, ленивые жопы вместо охранников, система безопасности из рук вон, в общем, просто следовало прилететь и навести порядок. Тех, кто без мозгов, исключить из команды, тех, кто способен понять, — погладить и внушить, а тех, кто сопротивляется, — вздрючить без смазки.  
Шариф не мог не улыбнуться. Бескомпромиссность и жесткость Дженсена его забавляла — учитывая то, что в своем глазу он не видел и десяток бревен.  
— Именно без смазки? — не смог удержаться, вспоминая перцовую клизму в описании К-отдела.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
— А как насчет несовершеннолетней девушки? — спросил Дэвид. — Как ты понял, что она ночная бабочка?  
Дженсен замялся, неожиданно превратился в парня, который краснеет перед девушками и трогает их, как хрустальных.  
Не зря Мэган с ним так долго пробыла, на многое закрывая глаза. Невозможно устоять перед подобным.  
Дженсен не стал щадить себя и превращать в супергероя. Конечно, она ему понравилась. И он бы не отказался и с удовольствием замутил с ней на ночь, если бы не подозревал что-то подобное. Управляющий его сразу насторожил, было у него на таких чутье. Ну и если летишь с проверкой — готовься сразу к подлянкам.  
В общем, он с удовольствием оценил ее фигуру и сиськи, и даже залез в бар, чтобы снять напряжение и быть дальше по-человечески, а не хмурым бирюком, но что-то опомнился. Поцокал языком и сказал, что шампанское надо взять в баре, в номер его не завезли.  
Ну, а дальше вы знаете.

Шариф рассеянно катал ручку под ладонью.  
— Не хочу ломать твое мироустройство, — произнес задумчиво, — но я горжусь тобой, Адам.  
Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и, не скрываясь, осклабился.  
— Спасибо.  
Шариф кивнул без оправданий: нет, ну что ты, я действительно так считаю, ты не думай, что!..  
— Хорошая работа.  
Плечи у Дженсена слегка расслабились.  
— Если бы ко мне кто-то ввалился в номер, — продолжил Дэвид, — я бы не сообразил вызвать полицию. Просто выставил за дверь за ненадобностью.  
— Что, и к вам вламывались?  
Дэвид поднял взгляд:  
— Это распространенная практика, Адам. Гостиничный бизнес выжимает все из постояльцев.  
Опомнился: Детройт Дженсен покидал, только начав работать в «Шариф Индастриз».  
— Чем чаще ездишь, тем больше с этим сталкиваешься. Молодец, что, как новичок, не купился на подставу.  
У Дженсена стало сложное лицо: то ли хотел сказать, что он нихера не новичок и читает людей влет, то ли старался не улыбнуться на похвалу, то ли пытался сдержаться и отреагировать на все равнодушным выражением морды — мол, на хую я все вертел. Но при этом, кажется, перестал воспринимать происходящее как допрос.

— А вы-то с чего выставляете девушек за дверь? — буркнул он, словно пытаясь поддержать светскую беседу. — Женщинами совсем не интересуетесь?

Вопрос повис в неловкой тишине. Не умел бывший коп вовремя прикусывать язык, в любой момент мог ляпнуть первое, что пришло на ум. Как это было на старой квартире, где Дэвид нашел его в маловменяемом состоянии. Что вы ко мне цепляетесь, — бормотал Адам, лежа на грязном матрасе на полу, — вы что, голубок?

Тогда Дженсен еще защищался: мол, ужратый я, мне можно хуйню пороть. Но судя по всему, это был стиль общения по жизни — спиздануть не думая.

Прямолинейный мальчик.

Шариф поднялся, и карман его брюк весомо выпятился. На это Дженсен уставился, не отводя взгляда, но бледные — серые от усталости — скулы зарозовели. А после того, как Шариф сунул руку в оттопыренные брюки, румянец стал еще ярче, и Дженсен просто остекленел взглядом. И лишь когда босс вытащил спрятанный мячик, Адам моргнул и выдохнул — может, он думал, что незаметно, но раздраженный его беспардонностью Шариф понял сразу. Этот засранец явно решил, что его босс сходу возбуждается, глядя на него, такого прекрасного, да еще и подрочить решил чуть ли не сходу, наминая член через карман.

— Не отвлекался бы ты, Дженсен, — Дэвид легко и привычно подбросил бейсбольный мяч, не без труда подавив желание запустить им Адаму в лоб. Не из мести — а чтобы выбить дурь из башки. — Меньше пялься на чужие ширинки, а то поймут неправильно.  
И с мстительным удовольствием отметил, как Дженсен задохнулся, не сразу найдясь с ответом.

— Да мне…

Шариф тут же прервал его.

— Не оправдывайся. Полиция Феникса получила всю необходимую информацию по делу? Я могу рассчитывать на то, что виновный понесет наказание?

Ответ прозвучал не сразу — третий удар мяча о черную жесткую ладонь, пятый, седьмой — Адам выдержал паузу. Все-таки босс то и дело сбивал его с толку.

Дженсен скорее уж ждал, что ему вставят прямо с порога. Если не за то, что пробухал пять дней и не являлся на работу, то тогда уж точно за самоуправство в Фениксе. Его задачей было проверить местную службу безопасности, а не устраивать бучу с расследованием.

И разбираясь с тем, что творится на фабрике, Адам ловил себя на мысли: он и знать не знает, какие отношения у Шарифа с подчиненным ему ворюгой. Может, они старые приятели и, что называется, друг другу и сватья, и братья. Может, Шариф в курсе всех шалостей и смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. А Дженсен взял и разворошил осиное гнездо, даже не спросив на то ничьего дозволения. И теперь босс ему точно вставит без смазки — по самые яйца.

У него есть проверенный человек из К-отдела, рапорт, в котором нет смысла сомневаться: тот мужик служит здесь долго, исправно, и не закладывает за воротник. Дженсену не поверили свои же в Мексикантауне, стерли одним махом как человека, капитана, парня в доску. Составили удобные отчеты, обмазали в них Адама дерьмом по самую макушку и выпнули точечным поджопником.

А здесь, в «Шариф Индастриз», он тем более чужой. Без рекомендаций, с похеренной репутацией, являясь на службу как бог на душу положит, вернее, когда отпустит алкоголь и хоть немного прояснится в башке.

Конечно, это надо быть дебилом, чтобы верить Дженсену и его версии. Адам уже смирился с тем, что его не увольняют за его какую-то невъебенную особенность, — может, в душу бигбоссу запал, или тот на нем отрабатывает свою карму, — но получить пиздюлей приготовился. Еще в Фениксе, в общем-то; правда здесь, пока ждал в приемной на диванчике, расслабился и даже чуть не уснул, как был: сидя, угрюмым молчаливым изваянием. Видя его, сотрудники, которые заходили к Маргулис на разговор, понижали голос, косились и сваливали быстро.

Когда Афина, не спрашивая, принесла ему чашку кофе, не мелкую, с наперсток, а нормальную, такую, чтобы выдуть пол-литра, Дженсен даже вспомнил, чего он тут сидит и чего ему ожидать за высокими стеклянными дверями кабинета. Сейчас там К-отдел отчитается полностью, расскажет, как начбез вместо рутинного визита развалил весь филиал: уволил половину охранников, поцапался с управляющим, ввалился в чужой монастырь со своим уставом, оставив после своего вмешательства дымящиеся руины, — и Шариф не поскупится на перцовую клизму уже Дженсену.

А тот не только не стал стучать аугментированной рукой по столу — громкая привычка начальника полиции, — но и отнесся с пониманием: мол, хочу выслушать, не буду делать поспешных выводов. И разговор-то завязался простой, без начальственных понтов, практически душевный. Пока Адам снова не проебался — со своим дурацким вопросом про девочек. Хуже было бы разве что одно: если бы Дженсен развил свою мысль — а если бы в номер прислали мальчика, выставил бы его Шариф или нет?

Так что, когда Шариф встал и у него оказался — показался — стояк в штанах, Адам обомлел. Не ожидал буквального воплощения своих опасений. И выдохнул действительно с облегчением, увидев в аугментированной руке знакомый мяч. Эта рука и притягивала взгляд, и отталкивала.

Когда-то он считал людей, вынужденных пользоваться имплантами, покалеченными, слабыми.

После Квинси Дюранта — уже нет.

— Ну… — протянул Дженсен, собираясь с мыслями, — проблем быть не должно. Он проворовался, доказательства есть. Признание тоже. Можно хоть сейчас нести все в полицию, пусть берут за яйца.

«За бейцалы», — сказал когда-то Шариф, а Адам запомнил. И сейчас очень хорошо представлялось, как босс берет за бейцалы своей стальной рукой. Ужас какой-то…

— А ты почему сам сразу не обратился в полицию? В Остине ты не колебался, прежде чем сдать всю ту теплую компанию копам.

Но пока в руке Шарифа был только мяч, который взлетал на одну и ту же высоту, словно намагниченный. Тоже своего рода искусство — уметь рассчитывать силу.

— В Остине никто из этих обалдевших фермеров не работал на «Шариф Индастриз», — возразил Адам. — А сейчас речь идет о корпоративной репутации. Я не был уверен, насколько нужна вам огласка, босс? Может, вы решите обойтись беседой и увольнением по собственному. И чтобы все шито-крыто.

В Департаменте полиции принималось немало некрасивых решений, если речь шла о защите чести мундира. И когда Адам рвался в спецназ, ему казалось, что уж там-то не придется закрывать глаза на то, как покрывают «своих». Таких своих, которым Дженсен и руку бы не подал. В спецназе — опаснее, но и проще, думал тогда Адам. За свою наивность он дорого заплатил, и вспоминать об этом не хотелось.

Ни хрена не проще, столько же говна.

Во всяком случае, в такой мафии, как большая корпорация, точно не любят выносить сор из избы. Скорее, загонят пулю в лоб, устроят несчастный случай или заставят долго и мучительно оплачивать нанесенное оскорбление — позором и разорением. Но действовать по закону? Рисковать, предоставив отступнику возможность защитить себя в суде? Шариф в своем уме?

— «Шито-крыто», — передразнил Шариф, и Адам вдруг подумал, что тот передразнивает собеседника, когда начинает злиться. И репутация солидного бизнесмена его не останавливает. — Речь идет не о воровстве пары канцелярских скрепок, чтобы эта сука отделалась легким испугом и разбирательством в К-отделе, — отрезал босс. Мяч в руке замер, словно напуганный тихой яростью в интонации. — Все, что требовалось от человека, работать на совесть и не огорчать папочку, а он предпочел быть уебышем и лямзить чужое. Он позарился на мои разработки, на мою собственность и мое время, в конце концов. Я с него не слезу, пока шкуру живьем не спущу, и ты мне в этом поможешь, — Шариф потыкал рукой с мячом в Адама. — Пусть после твоих показаний ему такой приговор вынесут, чтобы каждый запомнил. И десять раз подумал, прежде чем хоть пачку стикеров со стола в кармане зажилить.

Дженсен сдержался и не отступил ни на шаг назад. Хотя казалось, что из ладони босса вот-вот клинок вырастет, как в кино, и проткнет насквозь.

Когда Шариф забывался, начинал говорить как человек, выросший на самом дне Детройта, а не как блестящий надутый индюк. От злости, презрения у него топорщился на голове хохолок, воинственно загибался и без того крючковатый нос, и взгляд исподлобья становился тяжелым и неприятным.

Дженсен знал такие взгляды — участвовал в драках, когда пацаном по «раёну» бегал. Те, кто помладше, возились как малые щенки, отчаянно кусаясь и тягая за мягкие уши друг друга. Те, кто постарше, выходили на поединок, как боевые петухи — без заточек и кастетов. Звеня шпорами, сильные, злые, не чета бройлерным курчатам. Такие опиздошат и не заметят.

— И никакого шанса на снисхождение? — с любопытством спросил он. — А если вдруг у того окажутся смягчающие обстоятельства? Крал, чтобы спасти племянника, у которого ломка без эн-поза?

— Вей из мир, — Дэвид вскинулся с нарастающим раздражением, — в свое время тебе не хватило слезливых историй от преступников с имплантами? И часто ты их отпускал?

Шариф отвечал вопросом на вопрос вместо того, чтобы дать прямой четкий ответ. Адам понял только половину из него: «вей из мир» осталось для него загадкой, хотя укрепило подозрения. Дэвид Шариф явно вышел из диаспоры, где не забыли идиш. И прививали его детям наравне с английским.

Дженсен скрестил руки, пожевав губами. Разговор принимал неприятный поворот. Он не любил спорить, он любил быть правым.

— Иногда бывает, что у людей действительно нет выхода. Особенно с имплантами — когда эта хрень стоит в теле… куда им деваться без нейропозина?

— А нехрен тогда ставить! — взорвался Дэвид. Вздохнул, осекся. Посмотрел на охуевшего Дженсена. Без улыбки поймал подброшенный мяч и мягко перекатил по пальцам, как свернутого в шар маленького ежа:

— Я не сторонник того, чтобы всем и каждому встроить импланты. Отметь это, а то про меня сторонники чистоты вроде Таггарта болтают обратное… — Шариф перекатил мяч на тыльную сторону ладони монеткой через фаланги пальцев. — Модификация — это серьезная ответственность. Все знают, сколько стоит нейропозин, это не составляет тайны.

Адам очень старался смотреть прямо. Как с девушкой на свидании — смотри в глаза, а не пялься на сиськи, иначе провал.  
С Шарифом и его спокойной, лишенной малейшей неловкости, жестикуляцией, приходилось сложно. Черная с золотом рука привлекала внимание, как буфера пятого размера.  
Глаза держали на линии прицела, как на невидимом визире, — не отвлекайся, блядь.

— Я сам не против теории жидомасонского заговора, но необходимость нейропозина для имплантов — суровый факт. Пропорции известны и озвучены вплоть до капли на каждый вид имплантов, от гражданских до боевых. — Он пощелкал пальцами левой руки, звук вышел четким и сухим. — Пианистка меняет себе кисти, чтобы добиться мировой славы, или парень из «Беллтауэр» встраивает в себя «Икар», чтобы не разбиться на задании, и оба они рассчитывают, потянут ли. Это все-таки не модный гаджет — приобрел, а потом полгода питаешься просроченными хлопьями с распродажи.

Последнее Дженсена чуть уязвило. Хлопья он любил. И покупал на распродаже сразу блоком, не обращая внимания на дату. Стоят дешевле, а вкус тот же. Жрать можно еще долго, что с соком, что с молоком.

— Если ты модифицируешь себя, то принимаешь необходимые условия: заботиться и содержать свое тело в порядке. Имплант не игрушка, — Шариф досадливо повел головой. — В любом отделении клиники «Протез» тебе расскажут стоимость новой жизни. Или ты решаешься на нее, или нет.

Он прошелся вперед-назад по кабинету, явно недовольный, расстроенный. Разговор завел его, тема была больной.

— У нас тоже есть свои врачи и медсестры, — он не смотрел на Адама, сосредоточенно вымеряя подошвами пол. — И медицинская консультация для каждого клиента. Никто не скрывает, во что ты ввязываешься, какие открываются перспективы, но и ответственность тоже… рассчитывай свои возможности и не еби судьбу после, вот и все. — Шариф замер у окна, сложив руки за спиной: черная и смуглая, железная и из плоти. — Если с деньгами туго, то ставят самый простой имплант по функциям — на него эн-поза уходит чуть ли не четверть миллиграмма в неделю, вполне себе стоимость трех обедов в Макдаке… Чем выше запрос и потребности, тем больше ответственность. Ставишь себе высококлассный охуенчик — будь готов к тому, что каждую неделю вкалываешь стоимость крыла от «Боинга». Даже с модификацией, ты по-прежнему остаешься человеком и должен заботиться о перемирии вместо войны.

Дженсен посмотрел на отражение Шарифа в стекле, потом себе под ноги. Он устал и заебался, и, кажется, из него выветривался кофе.

— Сядь, — Шариф обернулся, показал на кресло. — Ты отлично поработал, не строй из себя супергероя.

В его голосе не было насмешки. Он радовался результату, он хвалил Адама и вообще, разговаривал с ним, как с равным. А не как с протрезвевшим алкоголиком на второй стадии, чтоб разорвало психолога с его характеристиками.

Дженсен послушно сел и с облегчением вытянул ноги. Они гудели. Башка была тяжелой. Ремни снаряжения казались каркасом, который поддерживает его в вертикальном положении. Знакомое чувство — в спецназе они порой возвращались буквально только на этом ощущении и силе воли.

Зато в баре под боком Департамента отрывались после на всю катушку, разбивая посуду, лапая официанток… с одной Дженсен довольно долго встречался — после того, как защитил от уже накачавшегося вдрызг сослуживца. Заступился за ее честь, вмазав по квадратной товарищеской морде.  
Отличная была девчонка. Хорошо, что расстались до того, как Адам повстречал Мэган, — не представлял, как бы смог их обеих обманывать.

Зато Дюрант после того крепкого злого удара кулаком в подбородок, обнял Дженсена за плечи и приблизил к себе. Говорил: малыш, раз ты можешь напасть на своего, значит, понимаешь, что и свои не всегда правы.

Дженсену тогда стукнуло двадцать два года, и он действительно был малышом. Смотрел с таким упоением и обожанием на своего капитана, что вспоминать стыдно. Подражал во всем, хотел быть лучшим, доказать.

Через десять лет он пожалел, что сохранил Дюранту жизнь. А дальше, меньше чем через десять месяцев после этого, случился Мексикантаун. И Дженсен в итоге сидел в «Шариф Индастриз», слушал своего нового босса и даже вел дискуссию: о нейропозине, имплантах, зависимости, безысходности и возможностях.

Прикольно, что Шариф говорил «эн-поз» вместо полного названия. Так можно было вычислить ауга, даже не видя имплантов. Кто кололся каждую неделю, называл свою дозу мягче, дружелюбнее, сокращая официальное название для удобного внутреннего пользования.  
Даже те ебанутые, которых Дженсен брал за шкирку и допрашивал в участке, тоже делились на «нейропозин, мать его» и «эн-поз, блядь».

Шариф вернулся от окна, снова сел за стол, так, что они оказались морда к морде, клювом к носу.  
Мяч Шариф положил рядом с телефоном и сегодняшней газетой. Он предпочитал не смотреть новости «Пика», а читать.

— Это как ипотека, Адам. Или вступление в брак, который заключаешь со всей ответственностью…  
— Вы ни разу не были в браке.  
— Хочешь прямо сейчас это исправить, Адам? — прищурился Шариф.  
Дженсен ощутил, как жаром заливает скулы. Босс не понимал его шуток — и он об этом забывал, как и о том, что разговаривает с главой корпорации, а не с напарником. С Шарифом субординация то стояла во весь рост, то стиралась начисто.  
Во втором случае Адам краснел гораздо чаще, попадая в неловкие ситуации. Он пропил работу, репутацию, уважение окружающих, но еще было что терять.  
Да, любой нормальный человек зарекся бы с ним жить и строить отношения: бухает, курит, мрачен, склонен к агрессии, вопрос, вернется ли с задания, не участвует в совместном времяпровождении, замкнувшись, один на один, с бутылкой и стаканом.  
Не самое лучшее зрелище и не самый клевый парень.  
Это только сначала кажется, вау, какой классный, сильный, спецназовец, герой! А потом, когда день за днем впритирку с его закидонами, угрюмостью, нежеланием общаться, злым беспощадным юмором, — тут надо или не уважать себя, или обладать железной силой воли, чтобы не давать спуску и держать за бейцалы.  
Дженсен потер глаза — под веками жгло от недосыпа и нервов. Ебаный Феникс попил из него кровушки. Хотелось снять кобуру, расползтись по креслу желейной массой.  
Жаль, Шариф раздухарился в своем монологе.  
Жаль, Дженсену было интересно его слушать — и превращать слова в диалог.

— Ты не купишь даже развалюху-таунхаус в захудалом предместье, если не готов пахать. Незачем ставить импланты, если не собираешься работать как вол, чтобы было на что покупать эн-поз. А если не тянешь, тогда снимай все нахер. И страдать будешь от обычной ломки, как всякий наркоман, а не лезть на стену из-за отторжения. Пару недель, потом попустит. А то ширяются, ловят приход, а потом говорят, что импланты — зло. Нет, это не импланты виноваты, а лень, глупость, беспомощность, инфантильность.

— С работой в Детройте не очень, — Дженсена задевали слова Шарифа, не все, но кое-что било по самолюбию. — Безработица до уровня… а хотя, откуда вам знать?

— В такой ситуации надо включить голову, а не страдания. Вариант первый, — Шариф категорично загнул изящный, черный с золотым узором, палец. — Пусть этот бездельник отключит киберпротез и бежит к Таггарту, тот ему поставит один из своих убогих бионических протезов. И все будут счастливы. Это самое простое: снять и не страдать. Ну, о`кей, предположим, что имплант нельзя извлечь без угрозы для жизни, — босс на мгновение запнулся, но тут же продолжил. — Тогда к его услугам социальные центры, где могут выдать дозу по квоте. Существует множество благотворительных фондов, где оказывают помощь тем, кто не справился или находится сейчас в затрудненном положении. Кроме того, сынок, когда ты ставишь себе имплант, тебе представляют возможность страховки: если вдруг потеряешь работу или еще какие обстоятельства, три месяца государство выплачивает тебе не только денежное пособие, но и полное квалифицированное обслуживание по имплантам. Раз в неделю… посчитай сам. Двенадцать ампул на три месяца бесплатно — за счет налогоплательщиков. Хочешь, растягивай на две-три недели по миллиграмму, хочешь, закидывайся всеми сразу. В любом случае, за это время можно сделать себе визу в паспорт.

Шариф легко прочитал сомнение на лице Адама. Тот хотел спросить, какой, к черту паспорт?!

— Терпение. Вот тебе уже два варианта, — Дэвид загнул указательный к большому. — Снять у Таггарта или жить на пособие от государства. Но есть и другие возможности. Вариант три, — к указательному прибавился средний. — Пусть пиздует в Дубаи, там непрерывно открываются новые вакансии, где главное требование — рабочие аугментации. Бери кредит, ставь нужную комплектацию и за пару месяцев заработаешь столько, сколько не заработал бы в Детройте за полгода. Не устраивает? Хорошо, не любишь жару, отправляйся в Европу. В ту же Прагу, к примеру, — Шариф загнул безымянный. Металлический мизинец оставался ровным, а у обычного человека он бы сгорбился вслед за остальными. — Там нужны не только рабочие на масштабное строительство, но и узкие специалисты. Но нет же, лучше пойти и выкрасть что-нибудь — нейропозин или праксис, прикрываясь своими страданиями. Вместо того, чтобы поднять задницу и начать как следует въябывать.

Шариф говорил с таким презрением, что Адам невольно заподозрил, что тот бросает камни и в его огород. И ты бездельник, продавливал диван, ныл, спивался, вместо того, чтобы «поднять задницу».

«Что-то для чистых такого разнообразия вариантов Шариф не предлагает, — угрюмо подумал он. — Потому что нет их, в Детройте уж точно».

Вспомнились очереди на бирже труда, бесчисленные резюме, которые он рассылал наугад, ни на что не надеясь. Вежливые отказы под формулировкой: «Мы вам перезвоним», и абсолютное равнодушное молчание — ни да ни нет — на письма и запросы. И собственное безразличие, когда день от ночи не отличить, и самая страшная паника — пусто, в доме ни капли спиртного, и мелочи в кармане старой куртки не хватит даже на пиво.

Блин, может, зря он не заменил себе руку — по той же социальной программе? Сейчас бы поставил себе насадку дрели или инструмент для сварки полипропиленовых труб и горя не знал. Заработал бы, выкупил себе бар на пару недель, отбухал, проспался — и снова в Дубаи, чернорабочим.

К сожалению, Дженсен хорошо знал — помнил, что его останавливает. Ужас Квинси, его капитана, ситуация, в которой они тогда оказались, его, Адама, неготовность.

Шариф с тревогой заглянул в его мрачное озабоченное лицо.

— Дженсен, я правильно понял, к тебе уже кто-то заглядывал из сотрудников с подобными проблемами? Садился на диванчик, жаловался: денег нет, а у кого-то из знакомых отторжение, спаси, не выдавай, закрой глаза на мою кражу эн-поза?  
Он помедлил:  
— Ты мне рассказываешь ситуацию, которая уже случилась?

— Что? — Адам мотнул головой. — Конечно, нет, босс. Я так… гипотетически задумался.

Свой проницательный взгляд Шариф от Дженсена не отводил.

— Я рад, что тебя так волнуют проблемы эн-поза, — он упорно не величал лекарство полным именем, как все, кто с ним имел дело каждую неделю, — а не алкоголя, пусть даже гипотетически. Есть шанс, что «Шариф Индастриз» все же станет для тебя родным домом.

Ну, если я в нем буду чаще, — промолчал Дженсен, — и если тут не случится подобия Мексикантауна.  
Он подтянул ноги ближе к себе, посмотрел за спину Шарифа: на счет «Детройтских Тигров». Их игра его тоже сильно волновала. А в Фениксе пришлось пропустить важный матч.  
Шариф покосился на замигавшую лампочку коннектора на телефоне с некоторым неудовольствием. Очевидно, спокойные беседы без поминутного дергания на иные дела были для него редкостью. Лицо сразу стало спокойным, жестким, потеряло вдохновение.

— Подытожим, — Шариф сразу перешел к финалу, не разоряясь на лишнее. — У нас есть доказательства, два свидетеля и найденные тобой праксисы. Не сказать, что я рад, — добавил, подумав, — но пройдоху этого засадим за решетку.

— А если он отбрехается в суде? — Дженсену не было жалко управляющего. Но он знал, как умелые крючкотворы отмазывали своих подопечных, и обвиняемые выходили чистенькими из зала предварительного слушания. Не всегда те, кто размотал дело, могли доказать, что чувак ебнутый, опасность от него шкалит. Чисто потому, что умелые адвокаты еще на подлете отбивали показания офицера, несмотря на улики. Даже до суда с присяжными не доходило.  
— У меня хорошие юристы, — усмехнулся Шариф. И стало ясно — не отпустит серфить на Гавайи, ничего управляющему не светит. — Кстати, ты прочитал контракт?

Дженсен кивнул, чтобы не отвечать на новые вопросы. Оповещение и файл в е-мейле он открыл, попырился с удовольствием на зарплату и перекинул в папку «мое, позже». Знал он этот мелкий шрифт насчет конфиденциальности и безопасности. Прочитал «замена на аугментации по усмотрению корпорации» и даже посмеялся. Если что, поставят ему пару гражданских.  
Но с ним ничего не случится.  
Эти перестраховки и формулировки примерно из того же разряда, что в МакДональдсе на стаканчиках кофе: «осторожно, горячий», или еще более невменяемое: «не разогревать вместе с кошкой».

— Хорошо, — Шариф кивнул в ответ, повел мышкой, зажигая монитор компьютера. Он не выглядел расстроенным, просто слегка удивленным, что так долго и искренне базарил. И вернулся к приличной интеллигентной речи: — Раз все вопросы закрыты, то полагаю незачем тебя задерживать.

Дженсен так пригрелся в кресле, присмотрелся к шикарному собранию книг в шкафе, что вставать не хотелось.  
Пожалуй, он бы прикорнул прямо тут, в кабинете, накрывшись пальто.  
Никому не мешая, оставаясь бесследным фантомом.

— Сынок? — Шариф наклонился через стол, пощелкал пальцами. Адам не вздрогнул только благодаря выработанным рефлексам: не обнаруживать себя, даже когда все нахер. — Ты куда провалился?

Адам почти не соврал, тяжело моргая ресницами:  
— Устал.

Шариф смотрел на него неожиданно мягко, спокойно: для него это было нормальным объяснением после задания. Махнул рукой, указал на дверь. В Департаменте такого и не дождешься, пока не размажут вровень с грязью.  
— Напиши хотя бы первичный отчет, — босс снова с неудовольствием покосился на мигающий телефон. — Потом приложишь более полный, как ты поймал мудака. Сейчас у нас есть рапорт К-отдела, этого достаточно.  
— Для чего, — Дженсен осторожно сцепил руки на животе. Впервые обратил внимание на ковер в кабинете Шарифа: золотые лилии на высоком ворсе.  
Шариф нетерпеливо сбросил вызов, двинул мышкой, ставя галочки на прочитанном. Он умел совмещать беседы с работой и наоборот: не отвлекаясь, поговорить о личном.  
— Сбросишь файл, я завизирую. Завтра получишь премию, — вздохнул, — бухгалтерия не работает с устными отчетами.  
— Премия за то, что я все ебнул? — не удержался Адам.  
— Да, — Шариф на мгновение оторвался от экрана, куда уже прикипел взглядом, — Ты отлично справился.  
В его словах не было ни насмешки, ни снисхождения. Просто констатировался факт.  
— Все же, прочитай контракт. Там прописаны все условия, включая премиальные за работу. Сегодня они тебя пересчитают и отправят в банк, завтра утром получишь результат за Феникс.  
Дженсен приободрился. Такая система его устраивала.

Поднялся, ощущая, что не стоит благодарить, — он свое заработал. И не в силах уйти, не сказав «спасибо».

Без перцовой клизмы, со спокойным диалогом и похвалой, — он чувствовал себя неудобно. Лучше бы выебали во все поля, вставили до упора, поразорялись, как он, Дженсен, разочаровал, — это было привычным.  
Справляться с ожиданиями, которые можно не оправдать, — такого повторения схемы он не хотел.  
Нахлебался в свое время.  
«Адамбынизачто» и «Адамбыникогда»…  
Когда на тебя смотрят и уверены, что ты такой хороший, добрый, терпеливый, порядочный парень. И если вдруг рушишь образ, сразу отторжение и стон: нет, все не так!..  
Картинка в мозгу лучше обычного человека в реале.

Дженсен выпрямился, подхватил пальто. На рассеянное в спину «До завтра» не ответил. Он никому ничего не обещал.

***

Дженсен ждал лифта и косился на Афину. Та отвечала на звонки, беспрестанно стучала по клаве слепым методом и меньше всего походила на секретаря, которую взяли в приемную за силиконовые сиськи. Была профессионалом и не позволяла усомниться в этом другим. К ней обращались в первую очередь, и она курировала весь «ШИ» наравне с Дэвидом. Вот уж где точно правая, неизменная, стальная рука босса.

Вниз по лестнице спускаться не хотелось: Шариф находился на двадцать восьмом этаже, Адам на втором. Заебешься, пока дойдешь.  
Лифт аккуратно сипел рессорами, но останавливался где-то, не доезжая до верхнего. Много времени подумать.

Дженсен был особенным в глазах Мэган — раз терпела, и Шарифа — раз Мегги уговорила каким-то образом не увольнять нахер, и Афины — обычно секретари или замы разделяли позицию своего босса. В Департаменте, когда было расследование после Дюранта и особенно Мексикантауна, Дженсена в приемной держали за шавку.  
Адам приподнял подбородок, расправил плечи. Он не сдается, он охуенчик. Несмотря на некоторые проблемы с алкоголем.  
«Вторая стадия, погранична с третьей», — за такое мнение стоило психотерапевту выбить все тридцать два зуба. Окажись он правдой, его диагноз, Дженсен не продержался бы так долго. Не стоял бы сейчас перед лифтом. И с ним давно попрощались печень, рассудок, самоуважение.  
Хотя валяться под ногами Шарифа было очень обидно. Хотя, наверное, если бы не похмелье и капельница, воткнутая медбратом, Дженсена еще сильнее трясло бы от унижения и горечи. А так нормально: не шарься по моей хате, не криви губы, не морщи лоб. Я здесь хозяин, а ты всего лишь гость без приглашения. Так что не выебывайся на то, что тебе в моей конуре не нравится.  
Я здесь живу и тебя не звал.

Хотя новую квартиру Дженсен подобрал с прицелом на Мэган: надеялся, что той понравятся белые стены, звонкое пространство, двуспальная кровать.  
Она не приехала — была занята на научно-исследовательском проекте, зато Кубрик поносился по всем углам и оживленно искромсал игрушки-пищалки, купленные Адамом. Хватило их, как обычно, на минут десять от силы, но Дженсен дарил новые. Зарплаты, как выразился Шариф, ему хватало — чтобы порадовать не себя.

Опрокидывая стакан за новоселье, Адам злобно думал, — ну, и где тут гнилой матрас? И даже был согласен, чтобы бигбосс, мать его за бейцалы, наведался в новые апартаменты. Придраться не к чему, Адам идеален.

Да где тот лифт, а…

Когда он в школе еще не стал капитаном дискуссионного клуба, дали им задание: написать друг о друге. Пацанов в кружке было мало, так что внимания девчонок хватало. И прочитал, и услышал Адам тогда о себе много хорошего: клевый, крутой, такой классный, герой, а не парень.  
Дженсен тогда и смутился, и возгордился, и старался держать марку: да, он такой.  
Соответствовал без усилий, руководствуясь личной правдой, зная, что и как верно.

В полиции, обкатывая районы патрульным, усомнился. Будучи детективом — разочаровался. Много бумажной волокиты и сами люди — не очень.  
Думал, что в спецназе сможет быть таким, как хотел. Старался не разочаровывать. Глупый восторженный щенок.

Его отряд оказался нелюбимым, когда Адам стал капитаном после Квинси Дюранта. Их отправляли на самые ебучие задания, а потом ебали мозги так, что проще повеситься, ну или подписать правильные бумажки.  
Его отряд держали неделями в комнате отдыха, на минимальной занятости, только чтобы не испортил статистику по вызовам и отчеты после них.  
Его отряд бросали в самый пиздец — и Дженсен только потом понял, что не жалели бы о потерях.  
Капитан Дженсен очень кому-то мешал. И бойцов его звена рассматривали как расходный материал, а не реальную возможность решить проблему с нариками, свихнувшимися, маньяками…  
Во время Мексикантауна Дженсена распяли лазерными прицелами в лоб. А отчеты… можно подтереться теми отчетами, рапорт Адама никуда не прошел. Нашлись другие свидетели и их подписи.

***

Шариф схватил трубку буквально после его ухода. Он хотел сказать: Адам, кстати. И добавить: — Смотри, как можно.

После командировки Дженсена в Феникс в филиале осталось две четверти сотрудников. HR-отдел открыл сразу вакансии, но набор мог затянуться на недели две. Дженсен в своем расследовании и вдохновенном: «во имя справедливости!» уволил почти половину охранников, включая начальника. Хотя, как выяснилось, тот был пропихнут по блату и очень сильно ручкался с управляющим.

Хорошие ребята остались, но их не хватало на полную вахту. Шариф уже подумывал, не заключить ли контракт с «Беллтауэр» или с местным охранным агентством: временный, чтобы патрулировали хотя бы по внешнему периметру. Внутри, так уж и быть, обойдутся своими силами, получив двойную доплату за недостающих по смене.  
Через две недели все наладится, придут новые парни, начнут охранять. И раз уж Дженсен за это взялся — мог бы и слетать, проверить: все ли в порядке. Убедиться в полной комплектации.  
Начав вскрывать гнойник — не бросай на полпути.

В трубку летел гудок, еще гудок — давно уже пора добраться до кабинета. Лифты в «Шариф Индастриз» панорамные, красивые, но уж точно не медленные. Тем более, пара шага от лифта до офиса. Притчард давно вонял: «Хочу кабинет Дженсена!», чтобы не таскать байк, но Шариф не обращал внимания. Сильно надо, пользуйся парковкой, а не создавай проблемы, а пустом месте.  
Если бы его хоть раз волновало уязвленное закомплексованное самомнение, скрытое под иронией и жалобами, как плохо жить единственному нормальному человеку среди говна, то вряд ли Дэвид стал бы боссом.  
Он и так подумывал, не уволить ли этого худого, засранного по уши недовольством человека. Но уважал профессионализм, а не характер, потому и оставлял. Верил в слова про контролируемую безопасность и «я все нахожу и ликвидирую!» и «мимо меня ни один лишний канал не прошмыгнет!»

Сам Дэвид в этом не разбирался. Хакер из него был никакой. Он даже отдельную почту с Рэдфордом завел, уверенный: Фрэнк вот-вот прикроет. Да еще начнет разоряться: босс, как вы могли, безопасность на коне, вы что, думали обмануть настоящего профи?!  
Притчард не приходил. Шариф не задумывался, что в этом не так. Не сомневался в профессионализме и мастерстве своих людей. Даже забавлялся вопросом, когда же Фрэнсис явится в кабинет, бесстрашно нарушая субординацию: Дэвид, я тут заметил некоторую херню. Босс, давайте поговорим тет-а-тет, и даже если это я проморгал ваш суперсекретный дилетантский канал связи, то готов лично ответить за свои косяки.  
А в целом, Дэвид был уверен, — Фрэнк уже давно отследил, купировал и поставил в режим безопасности. Как профи, как человек, которому не плевать на свою работу.  
Он знал, что люди-говно не всегда равны своим навыкам. И можно терпеть первое, если второе оправдывается.  
Хотя подумывал иногда, мимоходом, — а не нанять ли кого-то еще, упоротого и клевого, чтобы проверить работу Фрэнка? Не зря ли тот пьет кофе за монитором и плюется ядом на ни в чем неповинных сотрудников?  
Дэвид одергивал себя: его люди работают хорошо, а не спустя рукава.

Он держался за трубку, прижав к уху плечом. Гудки неслись мимо, никто в кабинете Дженсена не поднимал.

Шариф подумал — и набрал номер поста охраны на первом этаже. Ему ответили четко, вымуштрованно: да сэр, прошел мимо, сэр, вышел за двери буквально минуту назад.  
Шариф положил трубку.  
Дженсен не добрался до кабинета — проехал на лифте до первого и спокойно покинул здание.  
Можно даже не спрашивать, где его искать. Пропал где-то по барам или нырнул в метро. Второе неважно — все равно закупится в маркете полной корзиной элитного, раз уж деньги позволяют, алкоголя, и завалится на очередной продавленный матрас. Или не продавленный, а купленный новый, но смысл от этого не меняется.

Вторая стадия Дженсена была незыблемой — дальше только третья, безысходная, и четвертая, летальная.  
Дэвиду казалось, что он тоже проживает свою вторую стадию — где-то посередине между гневом и принятием.

После разговора и нормальной реакции Дженсен упиздовал и снова бухнулся в грязь. Даже не тормозя, в общем-то, — Шариф не успел его удержать, и искать теперь было бесполезно. Разве что превращать Детройт в сложенный веер, которым любила пользоваться Чжао. Только вместо каждой костяшки — линия баров вдоль улицы.

***

Через два часа Шариф передумал. Ему позвонили из Феникса — К-отдел переключил звонок. Ребята, вздрюченные Дженсеном, докладывали спокойно и сосредоточенно: вторжение, несанкционированное проникновение, и все бы ничего, но сработала карточка управляющего.  
Их было мало, этих парней в брониках и при кобуре, но они заметили.  
Управляющий зашел забрать свои вещи из кабинета. Ему разрешили, в этом ничего странного.  
Старый лис, пользуясь своим пропуском, проскользнул в лабораторию. Достал из сейфа чертежи нынешних и будущих разработок. И умотал с видом «меня очень обидели, вы все мне должны».  
Мальчики не купились на его хорошее поведение: сверили датчики с карточкой. В памяти еще свежо было цапанье начбеза из головного офиса с управляющим… короче, да, пропуск не заблокировали, не ожидали такой подлянки, но кто-то зашел в лабораторию при обходе и обнаружил разоренный сейф.  
Пиздец, — подумал Дэвид, сжимая до хруста трубку.  
— Пиздец, — наивно и честно озвучили ему.

Дженсена нашли быстро. На улице молотил дождь, хозяин и собаку не выпустил в такую погоду, но К-отдел по маячку в телефоне засек его в баре. При задержании Дженсен только порадовался, что это не его, эсбэшная, охрана. Было бы неловко.  
Хотя он давно перестал думать о неловкости, особенно после работы.

На часах стрелка стояла на семи вечера, с неба лилось вовсю, разверзлись, мать их, хляби, машина до «Шариф Индастриз» вспахивала улицы как «Титаник», поднимая волны выше капота.  
Пришел какой-то циклон или антициклон, что-то там говорили в новостях за спиной бармена по экрану, Дженсен не вникал.

Детройт топило, как в последний раз. Как Луизиану или побережье Калифорнии. Такое случалось нечасто, но если случалось…

В кабинете Шарифа было тихо, темно и сухо. Дженсен продрог за те пару минут, пока лез в машину и потом вылезал из нее. Дождем секло так, что света белого не видно. С небес обрушился пиздец, сверкали молнии, и Мегги отказалась везти Кубрика: сказала, что тот скулит и под диваном прячется.  
Дженсен очень хотел ей напомнить, что надо пса дрессировать, а не потакать его слабостям, и что у него малой бодро бегает за вкусняшкой и вообще не реагирует на гром, но пожалел обоих. Даже бар, в котором он осел, подтапливало — вода плескалась сквозь закрытую дверь через порог, а в туалете, когда Дженсен пошел отлить, поднималась в узком горле унитазов.

Детройт если попадал в эпицентр пиздеца — то уж на все сто процентов.

Дженсен бухнулся в кресло: зря он высосал бутылку, пошла не в масть.  
— Полетишь и разберешься, — бросил Шариф мельком. Достал из ящика стола пульт, врубил кондиционер. В лицо повеяло морозным холодом.  
Адам сидел и тосковал: не успел зажевать петрушкой или хотя бы арбузной жвачкой. Мятная лишь усиливала запах алкоголя, это он знал.  
Шариф слушал трубку телефона, легко переключал линии: Афины уже не было в приемной, но он спокойно без нее справлялся. Не брезговал спрашивать, озадачивать, доебываться.  
Адам взял со стола стакан минералки Шарифа, прижал ко лбу. За окном молнии озаряли синевато-бледными вспышками кабинет. От них мерцало в глазах, но свет Шариф не включал. Знал свое дело наощупь и, кроме того, не собирался проверять на крепость громоотводы.  
— Да… хорошо… нет… отлично… убью.  
Дженсен даже приоткрыл глаза на эту угрозу. Чтобы босс и пообещал прикопать? Это кого же, интересно?

Шариф — ледяной и спокойный — сидел за столом, забыв про мяч. Трубка в черных пальцах, казалось, плавилась от напряжения.  
Молнии за огромными панорамными окнами красили его лицо то в фиолетовый, то в желтый, то, неожиданно, в красный.  
Циклон — или как там его в новостях, может, антициклон, без разницы, — ебашил над башней и Детройтом всласть.  
Шариф встретил взгляд Адама холодным режущим лезвием:  
— Протрезвляйся, — швырнул початую бутылку минералки через стол.  
Дженсен поймал.  
Она была еще лучше, чем стакан.  
Его руки в свете молний отливали синевато-бледным, почти трупным оттенком.  
Он не представлял, кто может полететь в такую грозу, когда эпицентр над городом раскинулся на десятки миль. И в небесах закручивается вихрь, желтоватое слепое око тайфуна. Все пилоты один за другим отказывались: борт, электромеханика, сожжет пульт…  
— Малик… — Шариф не сдавался и вдруг просиял. — Хорошо. Включи на прием инфолинк, данные примешь по дороге. Я пошлю машину… сама, на байке? Сможешь? Молодец. Ждем.  
Похвала от него казалась тяжелой чеканной монетой. Он положил трубку, уставился в залитое ливнем окно.

Дженсен ласкал стеклянную бутылку, прикладывая к виску. От весомой прохлады становилось легче.  
— У Афины где-то в столе должны быть таблетки. — Шариф по-прежнему смотрел в окно. Он поправился почти мгновенно, уточнив: — В нижнем, он без ключа.  
То, что за окном, было для него лучше, чем тот, кто перед ним в кресле.

Дженсен послушался. Нашел, где и сказано, растворил в стакане, выпил, морщась.  
Ему очень хотелось спросить: ради кого хранится этот убойный комплект? Если Шариф трезвенник по самую макушку, то вряд ли для него.  
Срок у таблеток был не чета хлопьям. Их явно купили еще до появления Адама. Чеки Афина не выбрасывала.

Дженсен бухнулся обратно в кресло и протянул ноги. Над головой грохнуло так, что несколько секунд можно было объясняться только жестами: к счастью, это не понадобилось.  
Босс уткнулся в смартфон. Адам наливал в стакан минералку.

Никто не полетит в Феникс в такую непогоду. Если жизнь дорога, и не хочется, чтобы отказала электроника, — никто.

Невольно Адам уже прикидывал, где искать жучару-управляющего. Все забрал, что можно, воспользовался последним шансом, — хотя Притчарду еще из Феникса поступили указания поменять коды, но тот явно не счел нужным их выполнить. Отложил до следующего дня, когда пожрет, попьет кофе и высрется на окружающих, прежде чем взяться за работу. В итоге имеем кражу, возможный шантаж и явную утечку информации. Где теперь искать? Явно не дома, там семья, и не в отелях. На его месте Дженсен бы очень быстро попиздовал к Канаде. Еще можно успеть пересечь границу и уже оттуда махнуть в Мексику. Пока здесь разберутся, обнаружат и учинят погоню…  
А если уже кому-то обещал украденные разработки, как раньше праксисы, то должен слинять по воздушному пространству. Чисто на территорию какого-нибудь дипломатического посольства или филиал другой корпорации.  
— Пусть проверят СВВП, — сипло подал голос Дженсен. — В радиусе пяти-шести миль, где санкционирована внезапная посадка.

Шариф смотрел на него безо всякого восторга:  
— Уже мониторят, — отрезал сухо. Дрыгать ножками: «о боже, Адам, без тебя никак!» — он не собирался.  
Дженсена это покоробило: он свое дело знал. Даже если его вытащили из бара.

Над башкой громыхнуло так, что, показалось, колыхнулись многочисленные темные сферы под потолком.  
Смуглая, коротко стриженная девушка в комбезе «ШИ» бесшумно прошла в кабинет.  
— Я готова, сэр!  
У Шарифа мгновенно потеплел взгляд. Он выглядел человеком, который обожал другого человека.  
— Ты справишься? — только и спросил, нервно махнув рукой в сторону бледно-желтого болезненного окна.  
— Без проблем, — кивнула Фарида. И ничего не добавила. Но Дженсен уловил и несказанное ею, и понятое Шарифом. Словно такое ненастье и гроза, что топит самолеты, Малик были не впервой. Она уже где-то летала, и сажала СВВП, и поднимала в самое око тайфуна, рискуя всем.  
— Доставь его, — Дэвид кивнул на Дженсена. — Информацию ты получила?  
Фарида улыбнулась:  
— Весь блок.  
Дженсен хотел угрюмо буркнуть: у тебя что, инфолинк в ухе? Или родинка над губой на самом деле имплант, вместо черного ящика памяти? Не успел. Малик посмотрела на него и очень просто сказала:  
— Пакет захвати.  
— Какой пакет? — тупо переспросил Дженсен, вставая.  
— Обычный, — пожала плечами Фарида. — Бумажный, целлофановый… придется блевать.  
Шариф засмеялся и бросил Адаму один из файлов, в который облекают документы.  
— Держи, парень.  
Дженсен запихнул в карман, не глядя. Смотрел на Малик — высокая грудь, широкие бедра, взмокшая челка на брови, — и не видел сарказма. Только обещание пиздеца. Бури, которая над ними бушевала.

***

В какой-то момент Дженсен блевал в пакет, вернее, в файл на очередном, подводящем кишки вираже.  
В какой-то момент он думал о том, что нельзя недооценивать ау… аугменти… рованных граждан. У них появлялись проблемы, которые не касались их до модификации, но, блин, каждый из них мог накрутить хвост тем, кто еще не нанес визит в клинику «Протез».  
Малик вела СВВП через грозу так, словно была самоубийцей. А может, так и было.  
И пока Дженсен корчился на заднем сиденье, еле живой, закладывала виражи спиралью, уходя от молнии. Даже когда у них погасла бортовая доска, не растерялась. Только и сказала: держись, Дженсен.  
И они ухнули до земли в штопоре.  
Адаму очень понадобился файл от Шарифа, когда они сумели вернуть высоту. Он жалел о бутылке, собственной расхлябанности — ну это не впервой, — и о том, что задание у него не по расписанию. Нельзя загодя протрезветь и нажраться бодро аспирина.  
Малик вела как Дьявол и Бог, от грозы в иллюминаторе Дженсен слеп и ощущал, насколько тонкое дно у этой гребаной «пчелки»…  
Он почему-то запомнил бортовой номер «B-EE 008», но ни хрена технику безопасности в полете.  
И когда Малик отметила — засекли на федеральном шоссе, Дженсен только и смог сипло выдохнуть: давай туда.  
При ней у него не выходило быть крутым и спокойным героем-хоть-куда, выглядел помятым и измотанным неудачником.

СВВП заложил крутой крен, но Дженсен терпел. Малик предупредила, прежде чем повернуть, — держись.  
Адам и держался. За сиденья, металлические стенки, свою гордость. Впервые в жизни он встретился со столь ебанутым и охуенным пилотом.

В общем-то раньше, когда он служил в спецназе, даже в том же двадцатом году, — они воспринимали аугов как слабых и не совсем нормальных. Ну кому в голову придет менять свою живую конечность или печень добровольно, а не по необходимости, на импланты?..

…когда он поначалу то и дело встречал в «Шариф Индастриз» аугментированных сотрудников, то вначале несколько терялся. Они выглядели довольными, деловыми и получали в разы больше, чем Адам. Никакой тебе инвалидности или ущербности.

А тогда, если спецназ слышал вызов «на аугментированных», то не напрягался. Понятно, у людей отсутствуют руки или ноги, или глаза, или заменено сердце. Нечего от них ждать, они инвалиды, которые проплатили чуть более дорогие, нейро, протезы.

…когда теперь Шевченко довольно размахивал рукой с вживленным прототипом «Тайфуна» и проводил его испытания на манекене, у Адама что-то внутри екало. Вроде безобидный ученый, яйцеголовый, но блядь. Может положить четверть отряда спецназа не глядя.

В общем-то, тогда они долго и не напрягались, пока один ебнутый дилер, агументированный самой простой клешней, не вырвал руку Квинси. Тот орал и стонал, истекая кровью. Дженсен застрелил кусок говна и наложил жгут Дюранту своим поясом, чтобы дождался «Скорой».  
Морально они оказались не готовы: два мужика в брониках, натасканных спецназовца, которых едва не уделал один торчок-ауг.  
Квинси изнемогал от болевого шока, умолял о смерти. Попасть в больницу, получить модификацию для него было концом всему. Прикончи меня, Дженсен. Пристрели, малыш.  
Адам перетягивал ремень, ебал рацию и сам покрывался липким потом. Он так хотел, чтобы его капитан выжил. Так к этому стремился, что не слушал мольбы Квинси.  
Хотя и знал, что пройти модификацию — это стать ебнутым на всю голову. У нас все хорошо, мы такие клевые. Железки нас улучшают.  
Дюрант хрипел под ним, истекая кровью, и меньше всего хотел на операционный стол под импланты.  
В двадцатом подобное развитие ситуации оставалось для них шоком. Они служили, защищали, но смотрели на улучшения с опаской. Проще сдохнуть под звездно-полосатым, чем стать терминатором… малыш, стреляй, ну, что же ты…  
В двадцать пятом, в церкви, Дюрант едва не сломал Дженсену шею. Просто так, двумя железными пальцами. Как прутик.  
Всего ничего прошло после первого суда, который разрешил ставить импланты не только военным. И оказалось, что бабочка, которую ты вроде прихлопнул, когда села на ладонь… короче, бабочка стала аллигатором.  
И сожрет тебя не задумываясь, не глядя.  
Дженсен понятия не имел, какие там импланты запрятаны у Шарифа: хватало железной черной руки. Начинка внутри миновала любое досье службы безопасности.  
Дженсен убедился в том, что не стоит спорить с человеком, поставившим себе необходимый имплант, когда ухал в бездну вместе с Малик. С нее как с гуся вода, а он с трудом держался за кресло пилота, стараясь не уронить окончательно свое достоинство.

Настигли они беглеца быстро — в обивку вжимало от скорости, развитой Малик, и ревущих турбин. Они перекрыли ему дорогу, сели мягко, почти нежно, — и Дженсен не удивился, когда темный силуэт покинул машину, увидев перо «Шариф Индастриз» на влажном борту, и рванул через кукурузное поле, стараясь не ломать стебли.  
И когда Фарида подняла люк, Адам спокойно взял след. Это была его стихия — догнать и поймать.  
Когда вернулся с пленником, Фарида аккуратно намекнула: «Дженсен?..» — и он ее понял.  
— Давай.  
В кабинет Шарифа управляющего втащили за шкирку; блевать ему было нечем после фирменных виражей.

***

Ночью в Феникс можно было бы отправить, наверное, любого из парней, имеющего право носить оружие. Но босс был непреклонен: кто разворошил гнездо диких пчел, тот и медком лакомится. Даже если за «медком» надо тащиться, когда лупят молнии, а сам ты под хмельком.  
Дженсен не жаловался — было не в его привычках — а потом, он и в самом деле тогда съебал с работы, даже не дождавшись завершения дня. Сел бы за отчет вместо того, чтобы праздновать в баре, как просил Шариф, глядишь, не оконфузился бы перед симпатичной девушкой-пилотом.

Но последствия были куда драматичнее, чем урон репутации перед Малик. Шариф взял его на короткий поводок. Ничем иным Адам не мог объяснить новые правила босса: если задания следуют одно за другим — к примеру, с утра проверил у своих результаты стрельбы в тире, а в два часа пополудни вылет в Милуоки — Шариф его попросту не отпускал из своего кабинета.  
— Садись на диван. Жди.  
— Босс, вы что, не доверяете мне?  
— Сядь и займи себя чем-нибудь, Адам, у меня работа.  
Адам обреченно опускал задницу на роскошный широкий диван, где и вдвоем можно было бы поместиться. Доставал телефон. От злости скачал себе целый пул шутеров, где нужно убивать много и со вкусом, но в основном открывал старый добрый «Call of Duty» и мочил всех без разбора в онлайн-режиме.  
— Отлить хотя бы отпустите, босс?  
— Уборная направо, на все про все даю тебе три минуты.  
— Я вообще-то вам не сраный киборг, которому только краник открутить.  
— Иногда я об этом жалею, но вообще-то я имел ввиду, что у нас подошло время вылета. Так что бегом.

К счастью, если такое и случалось, то не слишком часто. Днем в кабинете Шарифа сидеть было не очень здорово: то и дело звонят — отовсюду: из Вашингтона, Сингапура, Лондона, Москвы; то и дело приходят люди с важными рабочими вопросами. А начальник службы безопасности, как послушный мальчик, прикован к дивану босса и ни хрена не делает. Только в телефончик пырится с важным видом, как будто, так и надо. В такие минуты Адам очень жалел, что не прихватил темные очки, и плевать, что их не принято носить в помещении. Сохранять невозмутимое выражение морды — ну, прописался я на диване Шарифа, какие предъявы-то? — временами оказывалось непросто.

И не хотелось себе признаваться, но поздно вечером оставаться было совсем неплохо.  
Большой шумный дом, созданный Дэвидом Шарифом, пустел. Гасли лампы, гулко отдавались шаги по коридорам. В приемной — тихо, и на столе Афины ни одного лишнего листочка, все уложено по своим местам, ящикам и папкам, до самого утра. Дверь на вершину башни — небывалое дело — нараспашку: входи, садись, жди.  
Обычно плотно вписанная в косяк, она была отброшена, словно щит. Адам не спрашивал, хоть и свербило любопытство: почему Шариф всегда оставляет ее открытой, на прострел.

В первый раз, когда пришлось остаться — вылет в Хэнша в час ночи — Адам почти взбунтовался.  
Пятница, вечер. Бар за углом забит под завязку, сам Дженсен сыт трудовой неделей по горло — ни часа, ни минуты продыха. Но вместо того, чтобы культурно отдохнуть в каком-нибудь кабаке, он вынужден тащиться за дернувшим его поводком, как приходилось это делать Кубрику на прогулке.

Он прошел через полутемную тихую приемную, остановился на пороге. В кабинете горела лишь настольная лампа да мерцал камин. Черные шары под потолком плыли в сумраке, за окном рассыпал искры огней беспечный гонщик — Мотаун.  
Шариф машинально поднял голову на шаги, но даже не кивнул в приветствии, а снова нырнул в распечатанные бумаги. Адам нахохлившимся филином ссутулился на своем привычном месте. На экране телефона высветилось время: до отлета еще три с половиной часа.

«Ну и похуй, — Дженсен выключил телефон, в мягком полумраке подсветка неприятно резала по глазам, — притворюсь мертвым».  
Свернул рулетом плащ, положил под голову и, не снимая ботинок, вытянулся на диване. Шариф снова поднял взгляд и уже задумчиво смотрел, как тот демонстративно возится, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ни слова не сказал, когда Адам закинул ноги на подлокотник: то ли не заметил, то ли ему и вправду было плевать, останутся ли грязные следы.

Пытаться уснуть в ботинках — не лучшая идея, но Адам просто не мог снять их. Опаздывая утром на работу, он дотянулся до первых попавшихся носков на полу и забил на то, что на правом обнаружилась дырка. Большой палец торчал из нее горделивым бунтарем. Пошел, значит, против системы, предатель.  
И теперь разуться в кабинете Шарифа, значило воссиять своим проебом. Не хватало еще, чтобы босс мимоходом прошелся: Адам, твоя столь внезапная нагота наводит на размышления, а где еще у тебя дырки?  
Задремать не получалось: вразнобой щелкал огонь в камине, свет лампы задевал веки. Было слышно, как Шариф время от времени мурлычет себе под нос: «Сначала косячат, уебки, а потом скажут, что за доебки… Красивое, но бессмысленное решение. И побредут они вдаль со своим ценным мнением…»  
Высокая, культурная речь легко перемежалась с уличным говором.  
Он шелестел бумагами, ласково, бархатно посмеивался над невидимыми собеседниками, цеплялся к мелочам, словно выпускал когти и тут же втягивал обратно. И голос вплетался в треск пламени и едва уловимый шум ветра за стеклом.  
Когда под Дженсеном снова чуть слышно скрипнула кожаная обивка, Шариф поднялся. Объявил: «Нам с тобой нужен кофе» и вышел в приемную.  
«Но Афины же нет», — запоздало хотел напомнить Адам вслед, но босс почти сразу вернулся. Он обнимал, прижимая к себе, черную увесистую кофеварку, а на средний и безымянный пальцы искусственной руки подвесил две кружки.  
— Чтобы каждый раз далеко не бегать, — объяснил Дэвид, явно привычно устраивая агрегат на коробки возле розетки.  
— А сливки есть? — Адам приподнял голову и облокотился.  
— Посмотри сам в холодильнике, — предложил Шариф, щелкая кнопками. — Афина обычно следит за тем, что всем гостям было комфортно. Ты знаешь, что Таггарт пьет только соевое молоко? Разве это не доказывает, что он законченный придурок?

Дженсен не ответил. Срать ему было на эти разборки, а вот то, что пятница, вечер, барам так одиноко без него…  
Он угрюмо потащился в приемную — искать чертовы сливки. В своем кабинете была припрятана бутылка винишка в нижнем ящике, только хрен за ней сходишь. Сидишь как пригвожденный.  
А даже если удастся… чертов нюх Шарифа на алкоголь. Ничего не скажет, но достанет пульт от кондиционера из стола. И врубит на всю мощь морозную свежесть, мать его.

Это молчаливое презрение задевало больше ора и претензий. К последнему Адам привык и выработал иммунитет. Да, Мэган. Отвали, босс полицейского Департамента. Его всегда тыкали мордой в недостатки, даже если помнили о достоинствах. «Тыженетакой» и «матьтвоюДженсен!»  
Все хотят видеть идеального парня. Удобного, милого, подогнанного под стандарт.  
Как назло, Шариф в привычную схему не укладывался, уже который раз.

Это не стало посиделками за кофе на двоих.  
Шариф поставил кружку на подставку около мерцающего монитора. Адам взял свою и замер возле широкого — на полкабинета — книжного шкафа. Спать он все равно не мог, а на библиотеку в кабинете босса он заглядывался давно. Просто проверять, что за издания, обычно было как-то не с руки. Сейчас же он брел вдоль полок, время от времени поднося кружку к губам. Адам любил книги, причем именно бумажные — не электронные. Меган этого не понимала. Она носила в сумочке тонкий изящный планшет и говорила, что книги для нее пахнут старостью, разложением.  
У Шарифа же в кабинете их было столько, что глаза разбегались. В каждую закупорен джин — выпустишь, и мир станет иным.

Адам вытащил томик наугад. Он не хотел выбирать, не его очередь бросать кубик. Вернувшись на диван, устроил книгу на коленях и глотнул еще кофе.

«Сидя в одиночестве за столиком в „Харре“ — „октагон“ уже начинал всасываться в кровь, ладони вспотели, — бросились в глаза строки, — Кейс понял, что с некоторого времени начал вести игру с самим собой, очень древнюю игру без названия, что-то типа пасьянса, ставка в котором — жизнь».

«О`кей, парень, покажи на что способен», — приободрил этого неизвестного чувака Адам и замер над книгой.  
Когда после полуночи прозвенел нетерпеливый телефонный звонок, и Шариф, сосредоточенный, с темными кругами под глазами, взял трубку, Адам очнулся почти с удивлением. Забыл, что им лететь семь часов на другой континент. И уходя, он вернул книгу на место — не вровень корешком к другим, а чуть выпяченной, чтобы сразу найти.

Обжившись во время бдений на диване, Дженсен уже сам приносил по вечерам кофеварку в кабинет Шарифа, ставил воду, разливал горячий напиток по кружкам.  
Дэвид предпочитал двойной эспрессо. Маленькая фарфоровая чашечка пустела медленно. Босс не пил кофе — цедил по каплям горючее.  
Адам придирчиво вглядывался в дату на упаковке сливок и только потом открывал их. Потому что дома не раз и не два сначала на авось вливал их в кофе, а потом, отхлебнув, тут же выливал все в раковину. Но у Афины все всегда идеально: и свежайшие сливки, и четыре вида сахара, и маленькие яркие пачки безлактозного молока.

Кроме того, через пару ночных бдений на диване Дженсен знал все про приключения не слишком везучего парня по имени Кейс. Закрывая книгу, думал о том, хотел бы он сам, чтобы его личность — со всеми заебами — была оцифрована, замурована в белом безмолвии?  
Не жизнь и не смерть в вечности.  
Как будто все, что от тебя осталось, запихнули в узкий ящик — в микросхему карты памяти. По прихоти искусственного интеллекта, решившего поиграть в человечность.  
Омерзение тошнотой заскребло горло. Адам запил неприятное чувство последним глотком кофе — поднимая со дна густую черную жижу.  
А потом взял из библиотеки Шарифа новую книгу.

Диванчики, сначала вызывавшие протест, потихоньку превращались в быт. Вот кофе, поздний вечер, шелест страниц. Скользит взглядом по черным строчкам на белом Адам, невольно увлекаясь сюжетом, скользит пером с тонким чернильным лезвием Дэвид, вычитывая и подчеркивая ляпы.

Дженсену давно хотелось спросить — нафига стилизованная под птичье перо, золотая в золотой подставке, ручка на рабочем столе?  
Насколько он успел узнать босса, тот предпочитал динамичность и минимальные заебы. Ну, по крайней мере, если судить по имплантам: легкие, стильные, без отягощающих привесок. Дизайн, удобство, высшее качество исполнения, без всяких скидок: «Ну, на это закроем глаза, тут не очень, но в целом…»  
Дэвид Шариф был ебаным перфекционистом, как в свое время Стив Джобс с «Эпплом». До сих пор оставался на слуху факт — для какого-то там сручего сигнала на айфоне этот фанатик своего дела, чертов трудоголик, ебал дизайнеров четыреста, что ли, раз, заставляя все переделывать с нуля и отметая предложенные варианты.  
Дженсен не помнил точно уже, где и что читал, но сама история врезалась в память крепко. За четкое стремление к своей мечте Джобса ненавидели — или обожали — в компании, но никто не оставался равнодушным, а этот, главный, упорно шел к цели.

В свои пятнадцать Адам получил свой первый айфон, его как раз выпустили год назад, в две тысячи седьмом. Гаджеты на андроиде появились как альтернатива в середине восьмого.  
Отличное было время для соревнований технологий наперегонки.  
В две тысячи восьмом первые импланты «ШИ» сошли с конвейеров. Было много толков и шумихи, фотографий и интервью.  
Тогда Дженсену очень нравился новый поворот в науке: все эти нейроаугментации, открытие ПЭДОТ-матрицы, золотые ампулы в приложении к черным и фарфорово-белым имплантам, дискуссии и споры, и ролики на ютубе. Это было новой и животрепещущей темой.  
Дженсен и Шарифа помнил по телеку, и его друга, английского гения, который все это изобрел.  
Кто бы знал, что еще через восемнадцать лет он, здоровый взрослый мужик, окажется начальником службы безопасности у того самого Шарифа.  
И будет валяться на его диване.

Полумрак в кабинете мягко обнимал за плечи, Адам чувствовал, что несмотря на третью кружку кофе, глаза слипаются.  
Шариф и Дженсен должны были вылететь на Аляску, в Анкоридж, еще час назад, но босс отмашку не давал. Настольная лампа резко очерчивала его скулы, делала глубже жесткую складку в уголке губ. В отличие от Адама, который сидел сыч сычом и моргал медленно и устало, Дэвид оставался по-злому бодр. Они ждали звонка из Вашингтона. Там никак не могли решить, нужен или нет им завтра (уже сегодня, на самом деле) глава «Шариф Индастриз» на оперативном совещании в Минобороны. И тогда им пиздовать к шишкам или все же в снега под Северным Полюсом.  
Кажется, Адам все же задремал — потому что вздрогнул от резкого звонка. Шариф положил трубку и, наконец-то, с удовольствием потянулся и зевнул.  
— Ну надо же, еще нет и трех ночи, а вопрос уже решили, — он не скрывал насмешки в голосе. Потом встал, одним движением смахнул бумаги со стола в выдвижной ящик. — С нашей командировкой придется подождать, завтра в Вашингтон. Не переживай, еще побываешь на Аляске. Там славно. Уверен, тебе понравится.  
Было слышно, как, запирая, щелкнул секретный замок.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Дженсен. Поднявшись, повел затекшими в дреме плечами. Еще один бессмысленно проебанный вечер, который он мог, к примеру, провести в баре «У Фицпатрика». — Что ж, спасибо за кофе, босс. Не волнуйтесь за мою невинность, вызову такси.  
— А я тебя не отпускал, — покачал головой Шариф. — Ты едешь со мной.  
«Да вы шутите, блядь, куда еще среди ночи?» — чуть не вырвалось у Адама.  
—…я отвезу тебя сам, — закончил фразу Шариф таким непререкаемым тоном, что и не поспоришь.  
Как всегда, босс не предлагал, он ставил перед фактом.

Дженсен даже не задумывался о том, что стоило бы купить себе машину. Все равно бросал бы ее на стоянках, предпочитая не садиться пьяным за руль.  
Метро — шумное, грязное, переполненное — его более чем устраивало. В толпе он был просто одним из, такой же как все: ехал на работу, ждал пятницы, упирался взглядом в экран телефона, читая новости «Пика». Разве что теперь взгляд чаще выхватывал аугментированных: зачем ты это сделал с собой, блядь? И вспоминал старый разговор с боссом, когда тот отрезал: «Это тебе не модный гаджет, это ответственность».  
Не так уж редко Адам встречал на улицах Детройта протезы от Шарифа: угольно-черные, с щеголеватым глянцевым блеском — такие делали только в «ШИ». Самые дорогие, самые лучшие. Но чаще всего люди ставили себе аугменты от фирм попроще: европейские или азиатские, и Дженсен не отличил бы одни от других. А вот Шариф, наверняка, мог бы просканировать взглядом «от и до» любого: что встроено, и назвать и марку, и дату выпуска, и когда эта хрень разладится ко всем чертям.

Тяжелый мощный форд легко плыл в ночи. Это была не представительская машина — подчеркнуто роскошная и неприступная как крепость — а обычный на вид кар среднего класса. Он не выделялся в потоке машин, как сам Дженсен не выделялся в толпе в метро, но форд был собран на заказ, защищен не хуже все той же цитадели на колесах.  
Адам сел в машину, чувствуя, как неловко будет называть адрес — это же его босс, а не таксист, которому можно небрежно кинуть: чувак, добрось. Субординацию Адам чтил крепко. Но на навигаторе уже горела красная точка, а к ней был проложен маршрут. Похоже, Шариф неплохо представлял, куда они едут.  
И Дженсен ничуть этому не удивился: явился же босс по его душу в самые трущобы. Значит, для него не секрет, где теперь живет Адам.  
Еще захочет зайти выпить кофе, а на деле проверить, не заставлена ли пустыми бутылками вся квартира, Дженсен поехидствовал сам над собой. И чуть нахмурился, припоминая: ну, вроде кроме обычного срача, ничего особенного.  
Вискарь на столике возле кровати, штук пять пустых пивных бутылок под диваном, еще початая бутылка бурбона на кухне — тот оказался дрянью, и Адам оставил его для гостей. В общем, нормально. Остальные двенадцать бутылок различного пойла спрятаны в баре, и глаза не мозолили.

Черные пальцы спокойно лежали на руле. Золотая инкрустация вспыхивала частой искрой, когда падал свет витрин и рекламных щитов. Детройт давно перестал быть темным заброшенным городом.  
Шариф не включал радио или проигрыватель, и Адам вспомнил, что и в кабинете телевизор тоже всегда работал без звука. Как будто его хозяин не доверял тому, что мог услышать. Вот если напечатано — точными формулировками документов, отображено — цифрами на экране, издано — книгой, вот тогда, да, это имеет право на существование.  
Отсюда и постоянные доебки, — вывел Дженсен, бездумно разглядывая черные пальцы, чуть щурясь, когда золото вспыхивало снова, — ты прочитал договор, ты подготовил отчет, если хочешь новую систему безопасности, то где твои расчеты? Желательно, в трех экземплярах.  
Он не ухмыльнулся только потому, что привык выглядеть угрюмым букой. Это людей отталкивало — и устраивало Адама. Его вообще все в его мире устраивало: жить как есть, пить что есть и не заморачиваться. Когда он был мелким и наивным щенком, его дико ранило происходящее: несправедливость, ложь, лицемерие. Лез на амбразуру, спорил, гавкался с начальством, долго переживал свои провалы.  
Только потом понял, набив синяки и шишки, что нет идеальных. Когда в церкви успокоил Дюранта, Квинси Дюранта, сошедшего с катушек обожаемого капитана.  
Дальше все покатилось по наклонной. Его невзлюбили, его отряд подставляли, их все время держали под прицелом. Черт возьми, не случись в скором времени Мексикантауна, все равно что-то да взорвалось. Или придурки из Департамента, или сам Дженсен, или его ребята. Плащ Супермена пачкался, сигнал для Бэтмена был перечеркнут.  
Он не хотел быть героем без единого пятнышка, и в итоге — его скрутили, ебнули коленом по яйцам и опустили в статус полного ничтожества. Капитан Дженсен и мальчик-ауг. Подросток, застреленный спецназовцем. Отказ выполнять приказ. Шифер посыпался, кукушка подписана психологом. Давайте припомним все грехи бывшие и все — настоящие. Пошел нахуй, пинок под зад из его отряда и вообще из Департамента.  
Что хочешь делай, какие угодно рапорты и отчеты, всем насрать на твою правду. Ты чмо, таким место на свалке.  
Пиздуй нахер.

Дженсен нахмурился, отвернулся к окну. Обида до сих пор язвила кишочки. Вроде бы и насрал, и забыл, и запил, чтобы не помнить, — а все равно иногда накатывает.  
«Капитан Дженсен, вы ослушались приказа».  
«Капитан Дженсен, у нас есть свидетельства Уэйна Хааса».  
«Слушай, борзой, ты прикончил несколько месяцев назад собственного бывшего капитана!»  
Тебя тогда пощадили и закрыли на все глаза. Тебе поверили. А ты разочаровал. Значок на стол, грузовик дерьма в досье — и давай, до свидания.  
Был хороший парень Дженсен — в один момент превратился в презираемое говно.  
Он даже был рад, что тогда от него ушла Мэган — хорохориться при ней уже не хватало сил. Пил, спал, зверел, ненавидел и разочаровывался.  
Кому доказать, что Мексикантаун был не начальной точкой, а — последней, той самой, с которой удобно дать сраному неудобному капитану Дженсену поджопник?  
Ебаные отчеты, ебаная круговая порука. Хаас отводил глаза, с ребятами не позволяли общаться, пока сидел под домашним арестом во время разбирательств. Да ну нахер все, что случилось, то быльем поросло.  
Он свободен и никому ничего не должен.

— Ну надо же, до сих пор стоит, — Дженсен повернулся на голос Шарифа. Тот кивнул в сторону ярко-алой вывески клуба. Они стояли на светофоре, ожидая своего сигнала. — Я думал, он не выжил во время развала Детройта.  
— Там всегда клевые рок-концерты, — неохотно сказал Адам. — Приглашают к себе группы на сейшны вместо больших площадок, чисто камерно зажечь на часа полтора-два.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Шариф, улыбаясь. — Тут резвились все патлатые рокеры еще в конце восьмидесятых.  
Он переключил передачу вслед за светофором, черно-золотой глянец руки нежно обнял рукоятку скорости.  
— В свое время это было меккой для рок-бэндов, как для наших, так и для заезжих. Культовое место… интересно, сохранилась ли атмосфера.  
— Вы там бывали?  
Шариф глянул мельком — тепло, мечтательно.  
— Конечно. Говорю же, мекка для рока с восемьдесят восьмого.  
Он так улыбался, что Дженсену стало неловко. Он не мог представить Шарифа в рваной черной футболке, бросающего растопыренными пальцами «козу» под жесткие рифы бас-гитары и мотающего безбашенно хаером под рыки солиста. Рок жив, аллилуйя, мы бунтуем против системы!.. Молодой Шариф в слэме на рок-концерте, где толпа херачит на эмоциях, и если не удержишься на ногах, тебя затопчут. Шариф с цепочкой пентаграммы на шее и в кожаных рокерских перчатках вместо своей понтовой жилетки и сдержанного дорогого шика в одежде… блин, реально сложно.  
Сложнее только представить Шарифа в кипе и с пейсами.

— А что вы слушали? — не сдержался Дженсен. Ярко-алая вывеска осталась позади, мерцала в боковом зеркале оброненным алмазом на асфальте. Он сам там отрывался, ревел во всю глотку и слэмился подростком. Домой приходил с синяками под ребрами после фан-зоны.  
— Все, — Шариф мягко повернул руль на перекрестке, следуя маршруту навигатора. — Детройт тогда уже умирал, но не сдавался.  
Он снова улыбнулся — с какой-то нежной гордостью за свое поколение, брошенное на остановившиеся, постепенно замирающие один за другим конвейеры. — Мы хотели жить, и мы жили. К нам приезжали звезды, и мы знаешь, как орали?..  
Он вдруг засмеялся — негромко, бархатно. Черная рука блеснула снова золотом на руле:  
— Хорошее было время… Интересно, сейчас сохранилась традиция?..  
Дженсен кивнул. Детройт давно перестал быть жопой мира — хотя, в какой-то момент, казалось, что не выберется из кризиса и объявит себя банкротом. Специалисты говорили, что если бы все шло так же ровно по пизде, неуклонно вниз, то уже где-нибудь в две тысячи тринадцатом город стал бы призраком, неплатежеспособным, пугалкой для остальных Штатов: вот мертво сердце, не восстановились заводы, люди брошены на произвол, посреди небоскребов растут деревья, как в лесу… Рай для отщепенцев, будущее в жопу, огромный дефицит по долгам, кто не сбежал, те или нищие, или упоротые патриоты…

Сейчас Детройт скользил мимо огненными лентами улиц. Вернулись инвесторы — и новые, и прежние. Форд, на котором они ехали, был собран не в Азии — здесь, на своей родине. Большие деньги не вкладывались бы, если бы власти не были уверены в отдаче.  
Инвесторы возвращались не из-за ностальгии — благодаря экономическому подъему. Конвейеры ожили, снова дали людям работу, стабильность, уверенность. Мэр красовался по телеку, какой он молодец. В новостях часто аналитики обсуждали, особенно после две тысячи восьмого, как внезапно несущийся к банкротству, почти мертвый город вдруг фениксом восстал из пепла.  
Высокий шпиль «Шариф Индастриз» сиял золотой иглой в небе.

За пять лет Детройт вышел из комы. Через десять — отряхнулся и показал всем фак. К двадцать шестому прежние, старые прогнозы о банкротстве и гибели города казались желтой уткой или не случившимся кошмаром.  
О его прошлом напоминала новому поколению только короткая статья в Википедии: «мог стать крупнейшим муниципальным банкротством в истории США», «население Детройта сократилось с пикового значения в 1,8 миллиона до 700 000 человек», «тяжелая финансовая ситуация», «общая сумма задолженности 18,5 $ млрд»…

Ветка метро до новостроек, где жил Адам, еще не дотянулась. Но район постепенно обживался, и пустые квартиры терпеливо ждали, когда в их стенах зазвучат голоса. Когда Дженсену было пятнадцать, исторический центр почти полностью выгорел от стихийных пожаров. А десять лет спустя бульдозеры расчищали территорию от старых завалов, чтобы все можно было начать заново. Детройт пробивался сквозь пепел — упрямый, гордый, пропахший металлом и бензином город моторов.  
И когда Адам поздними вечерами возвращался домой — пьяный в стельку или слегка под хмельком — он специально делал круг, чтобы посмотреть, как поднимаются этажи на соседней улице. Пересчитывал упершиеся в темное небо краны, смотрел на остовы домов, пытаясь угадать, как они будут выглядеть через месяц.  
Он был равнодушен к архитектуре, планировке или престижности жилья, он не стал бы покупать квартиру, впрягаясь в кредит. Он предпочитал быть свободным, почти кочевником.  
Но его завораживала движуха на стройках — единым слаженным механизмом. Детройт был сломан, но пересобран как часы, и его новый ритм подчинял себе. Адам хорошо представлял, сколько это потребовало терпеливой кропотливой работы — и она длилась годами.

Конечно, Шариф не сворачивал к стройкам, когда вез Адама. И тот путь, который длился пешком минут сорок, на машине занял от силы пять.  
Форд замер на пустой, ярко освещенной улице.  
— Спасибо, что довезли, — Адам едва сдержал зевок. И на всякий случай уточнил, внимательно посмотрев в висок боссу: — Вы же не ждете приглашения на кофе?  
— Боже упаси, — Шариф улыбнулся как хорошей шутке. — Сейчас я откажусь даже от приглашения на стакан виски, если бы ты решился мне налить.  
— Ну, тогда в другой раз, — Адам мягко закрыл дверцу. Он дошел до своего подъезда, ожидая, что за спиной вот-вот заурчит, набирая скорость, мотор.  
В подъезде было тихо, маленькая лампочка освещала ступени, пахло свежей краской. Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь, прислушался, но по-прежнему ничего не услышал.  
Вот же ж, блин.  
Поводок на месте. Мягкий, но короткий. Без скандалов и головомойки, ни упреков, ни бесед по душам. Садись, жди. Ложись, спи. Ни одного укора насчет бухла и поведения, словно босс не видит и не слышит.  
Но так бестолковых псов, разбалованных хозяевами, кинологи учат команде «Рядом!» и ходить у ноги — водят вдоль стеночки или забора на коротком, прочном поводке.  
Раз за разом, с бесконечным терпением.  
Дженсену ли не знать.  
Он еще досчитал до тридцати и снова выглянул на улицу. Форд с темными стеклами стоял как приклеенный, и Адам не выдержал.  
Шаг у него был размашистым и злым  
— Вы что, сталкерите? — он, нагнувшись, постучал в окно. — Ждете, когда у меня окно в квартире загорится? Боитесь, что я сейчас нажираться в ближайший бар побегу?  
Стекло начало медленно опускаться. Адам ждал невозмутимую рожу Шарифа, но ее не было. Место казалось пустым, вместо этого он видел дверь напротив, соседнее кресло. Что за черт?  
Окно дошло до половины, и Дженсен наконец увидел склонившийся затылок, острое плечо, черную с искрой золота руку на руле. Шариф что-то искал на полу у себя под ногами. Потом рывком выпрямился. В левой руке он держал часы — похоже, именно они свалились на пол.  
«Как же ты меня подзаебал», — читалось в ласковом усталом взгляде Шарифа.  
— Чтобы приглядывать за тобой, — окно окончательно втопило в пазы, — у меня целый отдел есть, Адам. Кому как тебе не знать? Иди лучше спать.  
Он попытался закрепить браслет на запястье, но часы соскальзывали. Это был старый механический «швейцарец», — видел Адам — да еще, вероятно, из лимитированной серии. Дженсен почувствовал острый зуд: он любил разбираться в часовых механизмах.  
— Там фиксатор, наверное, разболтался, — предположил он, чувствуя неловкость за свою резкость секунду назад. — Дайте глянуть?  
— Ты в этом разбираешься? — Дэвид медлил.  
— Балуюсь немного, — туманно ответил Адам. Не рассказывать же, что на новой квартире он наконец нашел место для шестеренок, храповиков, балансиров и спиралей и медитировал над ними с пинцетом и отверткой. — Работы на пару минут, если что.  
Шариф колебался, и Адам неверно истолковал возникшую паузу.  
— Вы же не думаете, что я свалю вместе с ними в ломбард? — и мысленно отругал себя: «Какого хрена ты его уговариваешь?»  
— Просто не хочу обременять тебя, — улыбка Дэвида вышла усталой и искренней.  
— Будем считать, что это услуга за услугу. Вы довезли меня до дома, а я не буду должен за бензин.  
— Да уж, теперь услуги такси из твоего кармана не вычтешь, — Шариф усмехнулся и вложил часы в руку Адаму. — Держи.  
Адам ощутил, какие они тяжелые. Не пластик, не облегченные материалы. Настоящий «швейцарец», собранный по старинке вручную.  
— Может, все же подниметесь ко мне, босс? — он предложил, отчетливо понимая: если Шариф согласится, то что-то между ними изменится. Сдвинется.  
В хорошую или плохую сторону, Адам не знал. Но что-то пойдет иначе, если Дэвид, устав от ожидания, уснет у него на диване — в конце концов, диван Шарифа сам Адам уже обжил. И эта дружба диванами тогда уж точно будет напоминать какой-то ебаный гостевой брак.  
Зато поводов для двусмысленных шуток станет еще больше.  
— Нет, спасибо, — с явным чувством сожаления произнес Шариф. — Я лучше подожду здесь.  
Адам закрыл часы в кулаке и кивнул.

Поломка и вправду оказалась пустяковой. Адам даже специально сверил — починка заняла семь минут сорок шесть секунд вместе с дорогой в квартиру и обратно. Он подошел к затихшему темному форду.  
За вновь поднятым стеклом Шариф сидел прямо, упираясь затылком в высокое сиденье. Ресницы были опущены, не дрожали. Складка у губ стала чуть мягче во сне. Но левая рука замерла на штурвале, а вторая лежала на колене — вороная на вороненом пистолете. Ого! И зачем такому охрана? Сам кого хочешь угондошит.  
Дженсен осторожно постучал костяшками по стеклу, готовясь в случае чего резко броситься на асфальт. Шариф медленно открыл глаза, как после глубокого сна.

Форд развернулся и нырнул в поворот. Засунув руки в карманы джинсов, Адам наблюдал, как отдаляются габаритные огни. Плащ он оставил дома, выскочил на улицу так, лишь в водолазке, и холодный осенний ветер пробирал.  
«Завтра в семь» — напомнил босс, застегивая браслет и мельком глядя на циферблат. Полчетвертого утра.  
До дома Шарифу ехать еще минут сорок, размышлял Адам, и на его месте Дженсен лучше бы попиздовал обратно на работу, подремать на том самом диванчике, еще не остывшем от его, Адама, тепла. Хотя представить всегда франтоватого босса помятым было непросто.  
«Ну вот и проверю, будет сегодня на Шарифе свежая сорочка или нет», — заключил сам с собой пари Дженсен, ныряя в теплый подъезд.

В семь утра Шариф был как огурчик: подтянутый, бодрый. Под идеально выглаженной черной рубашкой, как обычно, сиял уголок снежно-белой футболки.  
Адаму только предстояло увидеть, как босс при нем раздевается.

***

Что-то Дженсен был уверен, что Шарифа хватит на неделю, не больше. Построит из себя терпеливого босса, толерантного дрессировщика, и отвянет. Дженсен не та мягкая сдобная булочка, в которую можно вонзить зубы, а вполне себе крепкий камешек. Так что то-се, Адам, диваны, задания — Шарифа быстро попустит.  
После выходных Дженсен вернулся опухший, в дешевых черных очках. Шариф посмотрел с любопытством. На вопрос: «Как провел уик-энд?» — Адам буркнул, что весело и ярко. Шариф не стал докапываться, что это значит, Дженсен не стал уточнять, как весело валялся на диване и смотрел яркие картинки по телеку.  
Босс кивнул, показал на часы, напоминая о начале трудового дня, и отпустил Адама.  
Ремешок крепко держался на жилистой смуглой руке.  
Дженсен перевел дух. Кажется, они достигли если не перемирия, то нейтралитета.

В лифте он спускался с кружкой крепкого кофе — Афина сварила. Каждый раз, заканчивая внеурочную работу, Шариф нежно — как любимую женщину — обнимал кофеварку за широкую талию и перетаскивал обратно в приемную. Ставил на место, споласкивал чашки. Это было тем самым сигналом: вечер на диванчике закончился.  
Даже если Шариф ничего не делал с бумагами, а просто сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза в легкой полудреме, но кофеварка стояла в кабинете, — не стоило напрягаться. А продолжать читать книгу или гоняться за капитаном Рорком в телефоне. В линейке «Call of Duty» вышло много серий, и Дженсен неторопливо осваивал их по порядку.

В кабинете он планировал раздавить маленькую фляжечку-стопарик — на опохмел. Быть веселым, обаятельным и жить без планов — Дженсен был не против вернуться к начальным условиям жизни в «ШИ».  
Однако в компьютере его ожидал целый список новых распоряжений. Столько, что и за глаза хватило бы. Адам даже не читал — просто скролил. Палец по колесику скользил упорно и, мать его, долго.  
Внизу сияла отметка: прочитано, принято в работу — без согласия Дженсена. Никакого ручного труда, сразу автоматическое уведомление при открытии задачи.

Вот же сукин сын, — Дженсен завинтил обратно крышечку на фляжку. До лифта было ровно два шага — находился сразу напротив его кабинета.  
Нашелся, блин, тут воспитатель.  
Для кого-то утро хорошо начинается с маленького ваншота в глотку, для кого-то с бодрой зарядки или пробежки по парку. Начинать же рабочую неделю со срача — тоже неплохо.  
Портить отношение к себе Дженсену было не привыкать.

— Хотите, я расскажу, как это называется?  
Шариф с любопытством повернулся от окна — расклеивал на нем желтые квадратики стикеров с мелким аккуратным почерком.  
— Думаете, что уже просекли схему: нельзя отпускать ни на минуту, пока есть работа, потому что Дженсен не пьет в командировках. Видимо, рассуждаете вы и ваш сраный психолог, потому что не чувствует себя достаточно спокойно и в безопасности, чтобы расслабиться. Вот почему старается закончить командировку побыстрее, чтобы вернуться к своей второй стадии. Поэтому между работой и работой — затягивать на него ошейник, командовать «к ноге!» и сочинять список дел!  
— Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, что отработаешь каждый доллар своей задницей, — спокойно парировал Шариф, поворачиваясь уже всем телом. Блок самоклеющихся листков в руке казался взведенной миной: сейчас оторвет один из них и налепит на лоб Дженсену — ярлыком.  
Алкоголик, балбес, дерьмо, ничего не может.

— Вы каким местом этот список сочиняли?! — взорвался Дженсен. — Я отвечаю за службу физической безопасности, а не за весь «ШИ», — он быстро взял себя в руки. — Может, мне еще архив проверить, как там дела комплектуются на стеллажи и как составляются описи?  
— Вижу, в этом ты разбираешься, — хмыкнул Шариф.  
Дженсен сдвинул очки с переносицы на лоб, мотоциклетными линзами над бровями.  
— Вы не прикопаетесь ни к одному выполненному мной заданию, — сказал спокойно. — Вы тот козел, который смотрит на результаты, а не на посещаемость рабочего места. Если я вас не устраиваю, то или разрывайте контракт, или меняйте отношение. Срал я на ваши диванчики!

Шариф подошел к столу, приложил к губам указательный палец: не мешай.  
На телефонной линии был Вашингтон, с утра пораньше.  
Дженсена распирало острыми лезвиями от злости: каждая эмоция — клинок. Он отодвинулся к шкафу, прислонился плечом: книги его всегда успокаивали. Ровные ряды полок портили два выдвинутых корешка из идеально гладкой линии: одна книга — его, вторая же…  
Дженсен потянулся, вытащил, не доставая, наклонив углом.  
Хроники спецназа, история его создания и воспоминания бойцов.  
Ее читал Шариф — и ставил на полку так же: корешком, выдвинутым против системы, камешком, о который запнешься.  
Белое мягкое тесто не зацепится за зубы — только сухая черствая корка.

Шариф договорил и положил трубку. Оперся о стол костяшками, глядя на Адама:  
— Ты работаешь так, как удобно тебе, — выговорил негромко, спокойно. — Я работаю так, как удобно — мне.  
Дженсен задвинул пальцем обложку истории спецназа в общий ряд. Его бесили происходящее и невозмутимость Шарифа.  
— Можешь пить, сколько влезет, хотя это затрудняет работу…  
— Чью? Вашу? Мэган?  
Шариф кивнул.

— Ты парень-проблема, — он сел на край стола, небрежно и без выпендрежа, что большие боссы такого себе не позволяют. — Я бы сказал, Адам, что ты ходячая катастрофа для любого, кто с тобой связался. Ты очень сложный и непростой человек.  
Дженсен молчал, сложив руки на груди. Много раз он слышал что-то похожее. Адамбынизачто и тыжелучшечем… ну да.  
— Мне жаль, что ты просираешь свой талант, — продолжил Шариф, — и свой потенциал, если уж на то пошло. Ты крайне затрудняешь работу доктора Рид, сливаешь репутацию у своих же подчиненных, но в целом…  
— Вы надеетесь на лучшее и видите во мне свет.  
— Ты хорошо делаешь свое дело, когда я ставлю задачу. Я уважаю профессионалов и, как ты уже отметил, ценю результаты. Поэтому ты будешь жить под списком и на коротком поводке, пока не докажешь обратное.  
— А если докажу? — тихо спросил Адам, почти ослепший от неприязни. Шариф развел руками:  
— Сначала сделай, потом выкатывай предъявы.  
Дженсен снял очки с башки. Засунул оттопыренной ручкой в нагрудный карман.  
— Поставьте импланты, — сказал без выражения, — если так хотите во мне что-то поправить.

Шариф чуть наклонил голову набок, усмехнулся уголками губ. Удивительно, но ни одна из непременно возникающих пауз не становилась значительной, тяжелой, — они словно перебрасывались мячиком, играли в пинг-понг, отбивая плоскими ракетками подставу.  
— Ты прочитал контракт наконец?  
Дженсен осклабился. Ну, допустим. Вы мне список херни, я вам вопрос про модификацию. Раз перемирие и даже нейтралитет — фикция, то давайте как есть, каждый определит свои интересы.  
— Я бы поставил тебе «страж здоровья», — просто выговорил Шариф, очень неожиданно и как о давно мечтаемом. — Эта модификация позволит сберечь тебе печень… и не только, но в твоем случае этот пункт актуален. Она, конечно, у тебя и так отрастает каждый раз, как у Прометея перед визитом орла…  
Дженсен поморщился.  
— …неубиваема, — Шариф снизил пафос, — но все имеет свой предел выносливости. Если я увидел тебя в коме, это не значит, что хочу повторить это зрелище еще раз.  
— Незачем вламываться ко мне домой, — отрезал Дженсен.  
— Незачем давать повод, — отрезал Шариф.  
Он легко спрыгнул со стола, подошел вплотную к Дженсену — и выдвинул задвинутый корешок своей книги согнутым пальцем; снова острым камешком посреди гладкой линии.  
— Твоя страховка покрывает половину доступных в «Шариф Индастриз» имплантов, — произнес буднично. — Можешь в любое время укрепить свою печень и здоровье. Но если ты считаешь, что ты самый особенный среди сотрудников, то рекомендую снизить планку. Я не нанимался решать проблемы со дном твоего стакана, Адам.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся, глядя сверху вниз на босса: тот умел поставить задачу и отстоять свое мнение без каблуков на ботинках и комплексов, что ниже кого-то на голову. Смотрел спокойно и холодно: будем сраться дальше или примемся за работу?  
Допустим, второе, — Дженсен не возражал. Работать с людьми-логиками было гораздо проще, чем с людьми-истериками с завышенным ЧСВ. К счастью, в компании последних было мало, наверное, один Притчард: вот где ни Дженсену, ни «ШИ» не повезло.

***

— Малик, — он простонал, не скрываясь. — Можно полегче?  
И прямо жопой ощутил, как выровнялся курс СВВП. Затих, переводя дыхание, но ни воздушных ям, ни турбулентности больше не возникало.  
— Я к тебе, — пробормотал Адам, перебираясь на переднее сиденье рядом с пилотом. Ремни звякнули, падая на пол блестящими пряжками, он втиснулся через узкий просвет, стараясь не задеть приборную доску. Кое-как устроился, посмотрел в слепое, непрозрачное стекло кабины:  
— Ты чисто по приборам летаешь?

Фарида хмыкнула, переключила обзор: перед глазами открылось небо, длинный ковер облаков внизу, красноватые лучи закатного солнца.  
Дженсен замер: сидеть в кабине пилота, видеть его глазами, а не через круглое окошко пассажирского иллюминатора — давно было его мечтой.  
— Круто, — выдохнул, рассматривая трассирные ленты и пиктограммы на стекле, наложенные на горизонт.  
Система оповещения перешла на дублирующий режим. Можно было отметить «Боинг» слева, с которым разрыв на пересечении воздушной трассы в десять минут. Ткнуть на неяркие зеленые таблички городов под ногами, в пропасти в шесть тысяч с солидным хвостом миль, и узнать, какая там погода и температура. Можно было включить блокирующий экран и увидеть, как гаснет и небо, и солнце, и в стратосфере проступают в голубоватом пламени созвездия, куда тянутся шаттлы…

— Ты специально меня так болтаешь? — повернулся к Малик. Фарида жестом показала на наушники: там с ней общались диспетчеры и проходила связь с теми, у кого не было инфолинка.  
Дженсен поискал, нашел, натянул на голову. Повторил вопрос.  
Она улыбнулась, чуть отодвинула штурвал от себя — ровно по линии приборов:  
— Обычно я летаю с Шарифом, Дженсен. И не по самым безопасным и ровным путям. Так что привыкай, раз ты ко мне приписан.  
Дженсен не стал обижаться на иронию: он тоже ценил профи.  
— У тебя вестибулярная сама по себе прокачана или имплант? — полюбопытствовал.  
Малик оглянулась на него — одновременно не отвлекаясь от показаний приборов; они все жили в ее голове, были частью ее полета.  
— Импланты делают лучше то, что в нас есть, — произнесла с улыбкой. — Если у тебя нет возможности быть клевым пилотом и руки растут не из плеч, Дженсен, то ни одна модификация не поможет. Ты будешь жопоруким, просравшим деньги, аугментированным парнем.

Она не стала продолжать, чуть поправила маршрут. Нос «B-EE 008» взрезал закатное небо.  
— Твоя родинка мило смотрится.  
Фарида рассмеялась, тронула мушку над губой, легко отпустив штурвал.  
— Ты флиртуешь, что ли?  
Дженсен не растерялся:  
— Я вообще в эти штуки ни в зуб ногой, так что чисто как мне кажется. Говорю, что вижу, если тебе это не обидно…  
— Пристегни ремни, — негромко сообщила Малик, глядя в ясный горизонт. — Впереди облачный пояс, мало ли.  
— Опять пакет? — усмехнулся Дженсен.  
Она приняла шутку всерьез, без иронии.

В сером небе, застившем все внешние экраны, в липком мареве, проткнутом зеленым пунктиром, Фарида ответила:  
— Девчонок в небо даже сейчас принимают неохотно. Особенно на сложные маршруты. Я до «ШИ» работала в такой дыре, что… знаешь, Дженсен, проблема не в имплантах, а в том, как тебя воспринимают люди. И знаешь, я ставила улучшения для себя, а не для того, чтобы доказать кому-то, что могу. И если бы я боялась неба и не могла вести самолет, то даже самая крутая модификация мне бы не помогла, Дженсен, осталась бы на земле и…  
Адам не перебивал.  
—…ставила бы импланты на подсчет и программы по сотрудникам и цифрам, и была бы самым крутым бухом, а не пилотом. Ты сечешь разницу?  
Дженсен угукнул, уже понимая.  
Облачный атлас закончился, и в глаза снова ударило солнце.

***

Шариф тер и тер висок. Мэган несло на его взгляд, она становилась все более одержимой.  
— Розеттский камень, — говорила она, взволнованно, блестя глазами. — Дэвид, это изменит мир!..  
Он раскладывал результаты исследований и медленно, скрупулезно вчитывался, не стесняясь спрашивать каждый непонятный момент. Все же он не был ученым и требовал перевода всех формул на нормальный человеческий язык.  
Хотя, пожалуй, подсунь это понимающему человеку, тому, кто изобрел ПЭДОТ-матрицу, таких проблем не возникло бы. Ворковали бы с мисс Рид на пару, восторженные и вдохновленные.

Адам Дженсен — пациент Икс — был отличным вложением. Шариф хорошо понимал перспективы — и преграды.  
То, что обнаружила случайно и вывела в закономерность доктор Рид, было прорывом лишь на словах. На деле — неделями, месяцами, а то, возможно, и годами кропотливой работы.  
Получить Нобелевку — очень хорошо, воздеть расшифрованный Розеттский камень над головой — отлично. Но в жизни это безумное количество ресурсов, финансовых вложений, при отсутствии гарантированного результата.

«Белая Спираль» создала идеального человека — на тот момент без технологий, в которых могла его использовать. В одна тысяча девятьсот девяноста восьмом, когда пятилетнего мальчика, генетического гения в своем поколении, пытались использовать для каких-то охуенных результатов, даже речи не шло о ПЭДОТ-матрице. Кому он нужен, с чем совмещать?  
Сейчас, через четверть века, вопрос стоял иначе.

Если бы можно было взять Адама и импланты, соединить и провозгласить: радуйтесь, братья и сестры!..  
Увы, мальчик был таким один и ничего не решал.  
Если бы Мэган Рид нашла идеальную формулу, которая изменит принятие человеческим телом чуждых имплантов, и один парень изменил бы человечество…  
Не будем скатываться в оголтелую фантастику, где все завязано только на одного героя.

Шариф прекрасно понимал, чего добивается Мэган, и какие потрясения принесет грядущий переворот — но он был практиком.  
Ничто не изменится за пару часов, для всего нужно время. Если речь, конечно, не идет о ядерной бомбе посреди Штатов или метеорите из стратосферы.

Мальчик мог перевернуть мир уже в девяностых — но тогда еще не случилась ПЭДОТ-революция.  
Мальчик исчез на двадцать лет — а сейчас он мог стать не ускорением на лыжне, а шлагбаумом, который снесут, не заметив.  
Мэган впадала в ярость, купаясь в лучистом свете теорий.  
Шариф не готов был копаться в эвересте дерьма и окунуться в океан виски.  
Любое открытие — это долгий кропотливый труд и до кучи проблем, прежде чем ухнет на голову Нобелевка.

Он кивал, читал отчеты и не улыбался.

Возможно, Мэган это чувствовала. Она любила свою работу. И защищала ее до конца. Объяснять ей, Мегги, девочка моя, тут дыры в реализации… Шариф кивал, улыбался и штудировал отчеты под настольной лампой, осваивая целину.

Для себя он давно решил: как только она выведет цепочку результата, которая будет стабильной, без «грязи», он откроет огонь на поражение конкурентов.  
ПЭДОТ-матрица, изобретенная еще в нулевых, требовала постоянного подкрепления нейропозином, стабилизатором против отторжения имплантов. С годами ампулы становились все меньше, инъекции все дороже. Если сначала дозы хватало на месяц, то к двадцать седьмому году каждый модифицированный человек сидел на коротком поводке: укол раз в неделю, не позже. Хочешь жить — отдавай деньги. Хочешь быть другим, лучше, — не отвлекайся от инъекции.  
«Версалайф» процветал, давно купив права у гения-изобретателя на всю поддерживающую программу.  
Люди платили, — им некуда было деваться, — а миллиметры в ампуле падали.  
Поводок постепенно, но неукоснительно ставил на колени. Всех, кто не боялся улучшений и рвался к свободе.  
Шариф не сомневался, что, если не бомбанет раньше, то к тридцатому году случится кризис — всего. Слишком туго натянута удавка, и не менее яростно щелкнет — ответка.

Вторая стадия Дженсена очень мешала Мэган. Если сравнивать ее исследования с работой редактора, то она фильтровала генетический код, пропускала мат через редактор литературной речи, сидела бетой над каждой лишней, поставленной не к месту запятой в оборотах. Она давно забыла о косметике и красила глаза тушью в лифте лишь перед визитом к Шарифу — но не сдавалась, упорствовала.  
Дженсен и его ДНК превратили ее в тень и в яростную целеустремленную фурию. Она знала, чего может добиться, держала код в руках, гладила шершавые края пальцами — и потом долотом обкалывала наросты вокруг.

Шариф был уверен: даже если не получится — а, глядя на Дженсена, он сомневался, что выйдет, — побед все равно в кармане.  
Пусть Мэган выведет самую простую работающую формулу — и дальше он подхватит древко брошенного в цель копья.  
Если «Шариф Индастриз» предоставит свои импланты вкупе с матрицей, которая требует меньше эн-поза, и поддержка аугментаций не будет зависеть от цен «Версалайфа»… Дэвид втопчет в грязь всех конкурентов.  
«Тай Юн Медикал» оботрет слюнявчиком разбитый нос. Пейдж и его компания медикаментозного оснащения имплантов — разорятся.

Вы можете поставить себе импланты, люди. Они работают дольше и лучше, ПЭДОТ-матрица модифицирована, укол в вену требуется лишь раз в два месяца, «Шариф Индастриз» предлагает более легкую и мощную версию.  
Золотые ампулы — каждую неделю новая — рассыпаются в прах, потому что есть альтернатива. Удобная, легкая, без захлестнувшего горло поводка.

Для того, чтобы ДНК Дженсена сняла зависимость с человечества, его извечную борьбу с имплантами, потребовались бы годы, как минимум — поколение. С прививками, с изменением генного кода, с тем, как яблоня принимает к себе померанец, чтобы потом разродиться плодами. На все нужно время и заботливые терпеливые руки садовода.

Бизнес есть бизнес. Предложить здесь и сейчас альтернативу: вот, смотрите, импланты, которые не требуют тяжелой зависимости; отторжение в организме снижено благодаря усовершенствованию ПЭДОТ-матрицы. Все, кто родился до нового переворота, получают изначальное: минимум зависимости, максимум свободы.  
Формула Мэган — снизить порог отторжения имплантов, — уже работала. Она показывала это как первую карточку в игре; дальше будет круче, не переключайтесь с нашего канала!..  
Розеттский камень изучали узконаправленные специалисты — росписями внутри пирамид наслаждался весь мир.

Шариф собрал новую команду — проводить полевые исследования того, что уже наработано, а не только того, к чему стремилась Мэган. Он знал цену усилиям, результатам и провалам.  
Он создаст платформу, а дальше как пойдет.

Если Дженсен продолжит спиваться, то его уникальности грош цена. Пусть забирает это сокровище кто хочет, — если справится с постоянной, непробиваемой, второй стадией. Им придется начинать с нуля с наследием «Белой Спирали». И терпеть это упрямство, характер и запои, пытаясь разгрести в куче дерьма крохотные бриллианты.  
Разве что лишить этого парня любого доступа к алкоголю, заморозить в саркофаг, поместить в среду без малейшего внешнего воздействия, — и изучать в свое удовольствие.  
Шариф усмехался. Порой Адам заебывал его до самых печенок, но превращать его в безвольное мясо под микроскопом, в безликий, безмолвный, беспомощный и крайне удобный биоматериал… Подобное Дэвид видел только в кино про сумасшедших ученых — утрированных моральных уродов, лишенных зачатков человечности.  
— Дай мне время, — твердила Мэган. — Дэвид, через год, даже через десять месяцев я получу результат.  
Розеттский камень растечется цветными фресками в венах каждого человека, и порог отторжения, неприступный, острый, отвесный, тяжелый — будет взят.

***

Дженсен привычно бухнулся на диван. Он еще с первого раза понял: ни подушку, ни плед ему никто не предложит. Скинутые ботинки черными кляксами уронили шнурки на пол.  
Кажется, Шариф тогда проигнорировал выпад Адама, не отверг и не подтвердил. И не стал оправдываться. И свое «я работаю как мне удобно» не стал расшифровывать в общепринятый код. Ты приходишь и остаешься. Моя задача — твоя работа.  
Торчать столбом, угрюмым и протестующим по четыре часа подряд посреди кабинета, было глупо. Дженсен давно вырос из реакций подростка. Так что их диванчики продолжились — ну не стоять же во время пауз, наказывая больше самого себя.

Так что Адам снова сидел на диванчике. Очень недовольный жизнью, колючий, напряженный, но сидел. Заряженная батарея телефона, закладка в книге — можно без проблем провести время.  
Дженсен лег теперь напротив Шарифа — не лицом к нему, так, что можно следить взглядом за плавным движением рук, усмешкой в тени, нетронутой светом лампы, характерным движением — когда Шариф недоумевал над отчетами, то тер большим пальцем скулу, если же недоволен — мучил висок.

Под спиной неприятно хрустнуло. Адам устаканился на подлокотнике затылком, пятками к камину, и успокоено прикрыл глаза.

И все же что-то кололо под спиной. Ни устроиться, ни уснуть не получалось — врезалось под лопатку при неправильном движении. Дженсен пошарил вслепую, ничего не нашел. Уже подумал про воткнутую булавку, но на обивке не нашлось ни следа.  
Шариф тихо, как обычно, бормотал свое, сокровенное и злое: эти люди отличные, а вот те какие-то пидорасы безмозглые, какая лапша на уши, какие фантазии… а вот это неплохо, хм, действительно даже очень — и на стикере шуршало острые кончик ручки: вызвать с утра, поговорить, присмотреться.

Шариф умел молчать при разговорах, уходить от ответа, мяч в ладони превращался в пулю, загнанную в пистолет, но в одиночестве, без лишних взглядов и надзора над тем, что «онсукабосс» и «дьяволнеможетбытьчеловеком», Дэвид спокойно пил кофе, порой тупил над бумагами до той степени, что лез гуглить термины, лишь бы не будить посреди ночи сотрудников, и устало подпирал подбородок костяшками, выцеживая из налитой воды суть.

Дженсен смотрел в пламя камина, почти наяву ощущая, как оно отражается в его зрачках. Кофе и сливки с сахаром стояли поперек горла. На завтра и в кабинете и дома было пусто, он истощил все запасы. Он, конечно, может перетерпеть, он же не алкаш невменяемый на последней стадии, но лучше бы не. Для окружающих, естественно.  
Если бы он сразу превращался при опрокинутой паре рюмок в свинью, его карьере давно бы наступил каюк. А так улыбчивый, серьезный, чуть флегматичный, но острый на шутку парень — самое то, чтобы обманывать и обманываться.  
Бирюк, который еле тащится и расплавляет стекла дыханием, — такое Дженсен позволял себе после рейда в спецназе, не раньше. Там уже что счастливые трусы Хааса, что забитый на скорую руку косяк, что пять ваншотов на каждую глотку в баре — было нормой. Каждый вернулся живым и невредимым, кутим, ребята!..  
Тут, в «ШИ», задания падали как пирожки после взятого левела. То сиди день-деньской с отчетами, то носись, не приземляя задницы.

Злость на Шарифа тлела вперемешку с песком, которым это пламя гасят.

Дрова в камине мерцали алым заревом; прогоревшие насквозь, не осыпались пеплом.  
Адам лениво подумал, что если он поставит себе импланты, то, конечно же, подсядет на эн-поз — ласковое название от тех, кто уже получил модификации. И вот интересно, он будет торчать с него в улет, как с бухла, или по телеку покажут куда более яркие картинки? И Дженсен будет доволен и счастлив, пока не рассосется бугорком над веной от иньекции? Его хватит на пару дней или сразу после укола превратится в угрюмого засранца, который зубами готов выгрызть календарь?

Он подумал о Малик — она не выглядела чертовым торчком. О Шарифе — тот, несмотря на выебонистую руку, не страдал перепадами настроения. Неожиданно подал голос:  
— А сколько стоит ваша рука?  
Шелест бумаг и мягкий горловой выговор прекратился.  
— Что?  
— Помните, мы обсуждали про племянника? — Дженсен расслабленно повел плечами. — Типа чем круче и сложнее имплант, тем больше нейропозина он требует, не четверть, допустим, а целую ампулу?  
— Ну? — недоуменно подтвердил Шариф, не требовалось и оборачиваться, чтобы представить и поднятые брови, и сосредоточенное выражение лица.  
— Сколько вы в себя вводите? — пуля в патроне растекается металлом под кожей, расплавляется инъекцией от острой еженедельной иглы. — У вас крыло от боинга или три обеда в макдаке?  
— Ты предпочитаешь женщину в постель или правую руку для суходроче?  
Дженсен от неожиданности сел, не поленился. Шариф встретил жестким ясным взглядом:  
— Такие вопросы, Адам, крайне бестактны, как мой, так и твой. Запомни на будущее и не повторяй.

Дженсен не смутился:  
— Можно подумать, что для вас эн-поз не является второй стадией. Типа между «хорошо» и «провал», своего рода виски в стакане.  
Шариф облокотился на стол, подался вперед:  
— С собой сравниваешь?  
Дженсен пожал плечами:  
— Вы милы, приятны, обаятельны, пока действует доза. А потом нужен или повтор, или грозит херня; и прежде, чем начнется отторжение, настроение скачет к ебеням.  
— Ты сравниваешь с собой? — настойчиво повторил Шариф. Зрачки превратились в два пулевых отверстия — не навылет, а как из дула пистолета, прежде чем взведут курок.

— Без разницы, — буркнул Дженсен. Развивать тему ему не хотелось. Ни Шариф, ни Малик не заслуживали говна на лопате, даже если хотелось сейчас позлословить, сожалея о собственном сухостое в глотке.

Он лег обратно на диван и снова поморщился. Укололо в лопатку остро, четко. Сел — под взглядом Шарифа: «Дженсен, хватит ворочаться!» — поискал уже не по дивану, а в его затыках, запустив пальцы в щель.  
Маленькая аккуратная коробочка с вензелями «H.D.» легла в ладонь патронташем для револьвера: такая же компактная, рассчитанная на шесть патронов.  
Дженсен отщелкнул ногтем крышечку. Яркие цветные таблетки: три обычные, две пожестче, одна убойная лежали в обойме. В лекарствах Дженсен разбирался. Что в бытовых — оказывать первую помощь, что в запрещенных. Кроме первых трех капсул, остальные являлись тяжелым нарушением.  
Бывшего копа не пропьешь — у Шарифа на диване обитала прямо закладка наркотиков. За такое запястья в наручники и прямиком на допрос.  
— Какая прелесть, — прокомментировал Шариф. — Неси сюда.  
Он заулыбался и даже как-то просветлел лицом.

Дженсен не поленился, посмотрел маркировку каждой таблетки: ни одна не была кустарной, несли заводское клеймо. Их могли купить как по рецепту от врача, так и в обход, но все равно в аптеке.  
Шариф не был похож на человека, который вот прямо сейчас нарушает закон и ширяется тяжелым обезболивающим. Он нетерпеливо протянул руку: ну же!  
— У вас не диван, а гнездо порока, — Дженсен закрыл коробочку обратно. Вензели «H.D.» серебром вились по крышке. — Вы знаете, что без рецепта это тянет на серьезное обвинение?  
Он прошел босиком по ковру, не обуваясь. Ну как босиком — в носках, к столу босса.  
— Не волнуйся, — Дэвид взял таблетницу из протянутых пальцев, проверил, все ли капсулы на месте. — Это мой друг забыл. А вернее, потерял, хорошо, что здесь, а не где-то у черта на куличках. Молодец, что нашел. А с рецептами все в порядке.

Настроение у него явно поднялось. Он спрятал находку в верхний ящик, не закрывая даже ключом. И так же, не выпрямляясь, наклонился чуть дальше: не вперед, через стол, а в сторону, за ножки и полки.  
— Надо же, — произнес с усмешкой, — целые и чистые.  
— Целые, чистые и новые, — буркнул Адам, невольно подогнув большой палец с призраком ебучей дырки на все две фаланги. Переехав в новую квартиру, он купил себе сразу набор «Счастливая сотня», чтобы не мучиться ни со стиркой, ни с подбором цвета. Сто пар мужских стопроцентно черных носков одноразового употребления; сердито и дешево.  
— Ты знаешь, — Шариф неторопливо поднялся взглядом от ступней по щиколоткам, икрам, коленям, обтянутым синим джинсам бедрам, плоскому животу Дженсена под черной водолазкой, по солнечному сплетению, груди и шее.  
Движение ощущалось почти на физическом уровне: горячее, весомое. Словно босс не глазами скользил, а вел рукой с зажатым нагретым камешком под ладонью:  
— …порой я почти верю в созданный тобой образ. Но когда ты прокалываешься в мелочах, портишь всю легенду.  
Взгляд как теплыми пальцами прошелся по подбородку, кончику носа, с нажимом замер на переносице — и рассеялся, словно накрыл лицо уже полной ладонью: лоб, брови, немного скулы и небритые щеки.  
— Давайте без ребусов.  
Шариф неожиданно зевнул, отвлекся и пошел мучить кофеварку, подключенную к розетке. Он выглядел человеком, который решил свои загадки, а с чужими ему возиться не очень.  
— Вспомни первое собеседование, — Дэвид стоял вполоборота, хищно следя за процессом создания кофе. — И сравни с собой сейчас.  
— Носками, что ли? — Дженсен не стеснялся продавливать непонятки. Шариф снова заулыбался, все так же расслабленный и довольный. Не ответил.  
Адам уже просек: у босса бывали заклины, когда тот просто переставал реагировать на вопросы, вторжение в личное пространство или заниматься растолкованием того, что, по его мнению, было очевидно и понятно. Хоть сколько дави и спрашивай, ответа не добьешься, чувак в скафандре, где-то на Луне, и канал обратной связи отсутствует. Можно хоть обпрессоваться и десять раз переспрашивать на разные лады, ничего не выжмешь, толку ноль.

Дженсен отметил, что кофеварка на две кружки: нацедится и ему порция, — и не стал дальше приставать. Сходил к шкафу, взял новую книжку. Дождался кофе, влил в чашку сливки, снова устроился на диване — уже так привычно, словно это его дом, а не кабинет бигбосса. В принципе, так и было: поздними вечерами, когда никого в «ШИ» не оставалось, менялось и само восприятие происходящего, и отношение. Субординация, как ни крути, все-таки скатывалась по лестнице на несколько ступенек вниз. И ее никто не поднимал на прежнее место.  
Сумрак, тишина и посиделки на двоих были тем, чего не хватало Дженсену дома. Признаваться в этом не хотелось — но если с барами становилось весело, то с тем же стаканом, но в квартире, было хреново.  
Тихий низкий говор, шелест страниц, отсутствие мозготраха — в общем, если вечер прошел в ожидании вылета в башне, то он удался. Уж в этом-то Дженсен мог себе признаться, не разбираясь в причинах, какого черта.

Его мир прост и непритязателен: рефлексии по минимуму, удовольствие от сигареты, а замысловатую херню в жизни выжечь спиртом. Практично, удобно и, самое главное, — не выносишь себе мозги самоанализом и «тварьлия»

Про носки он понял, уже прочитав страниц двадцать и допив кофе до середины кружки.  
Ну да, ну да. На первом собеседовании почти новые, почти чистые — надел самые приличные. На его взгляд.  
Такие сегодня он бы и в руки не взял. Проще сидеть в ботинках, чем позориться вонью от недельной носки или заштопанной дыркой.  
Видимо, тогда он запомнился Шарифу не только перегаром. И, видимо, Дженсен делал слишком большую ставку на свое «почти». Вернее, тогда его просто не волновало подобное.  
Человек на дне не будет блюсти себя в мелочах — ради кого-то.  
Дженсен прихватил губами край чашки, ощущая тепло от медленно остывающего кофе. Это был что-то новенькое. Он давно перестал стараться — даже ради Мэган. А сейчас каждый раз помнил про невидимые плашки: «мой босс», «мы с боссом», «будут диванчики». Так что надо соответствовать.  
Охватило острое и почти непреодолимое желание вломиться в бар и накатить до веселого и безмозглого состояния. Дженсен едва не застонал, прихватил край чашки уже зубами.  
У него так и с Дюрантом начиналось.  
Слепо, верно, когда эмоции выше долга, и важен человек и его реакция, и любую ситуацию рассчитываешь из того, как отзовется твой капитан, твой босс… независимо, находишься бок о бок на задании или светишь банальной дыркой в носке, хотя должно быть насрать в общем-то на чужое мнение.  
Махровым цветом вторая — только не алкогольная — стадия.  
Дженсен едва не прокусил зубами тонкий фарфор, как белый мякиш.

***

Там, где работа, там, где он нужен, мальчик не пьет.  
Опасность и адреналин — его зона комфорта. Стоит выйти из нее, как он начинает идти вразнос. Делать себе хуже, заниматься саморазрушением.  
Как и Шариф, Дженсен живет работой. Это то, что является его вечным двигателем, — не останавливаться, вперед, решать проблемы и задачи. Только не свои, со своими полный швах, вязнет в болоте цвета янтарного виски.  
Без дела Адам — ноль, пустышка, глушит мотор и переворачивает устьем вниз бензобак. Хотя умеет двигаться бесшумно, думать остро, реагировать мгновенно — если вопрос касается не самого Дженсена. В случае с собой — целенаправленно втаптывает себя в грязь, обесценивает свои достижения и саму возможность, что не бесполезен. Себя Дженсен давно вычеркнул из приоритетов.

И Адам был прав, когда наехал на Дэвида со скандалом в утро понедельника: список дел, постоянная занятость, вы специально меня гоняете!..  
Он был прав, этот долговязый, упрямый, потерянный мальчик. Шариф и не отрицал: хочу и гоняю. Работаю, как мне удобно.  
На злые, лишенные теплого человеческого отношения слова Адам реагировал неожиданно спокойно — словно получал то, что ожидал. Скажи Шариф, что ему его жалко, что он не может отстраниться от этой чертовой второй стадии Дженсена, пытается найти причину и за каким-то хреном назвал Адама своим человеком, так что уже не отступиться и не отвязаться, безо всяких исследований…  
В общем, найти после этого Дженсена в самом вшивом грязном баре будет лучшим из зол.  
В худшем варианте — тело, захлебнувшееся в канаве, тяжелое ранение в пьяной драке, многодневный запой уже до настоящей комы, из которой не выйти одной капельницей.

Дженсен целенаправленно и сосредоточенно разрушал все, что могло быть нормальной жизнью, и где он сам — был нормальным. Не давал себе ни одного шанса вернуться в тот мир, где жил раньше, и никому не позволял хоть на миг увериться в том, что он неплохой парень. Выкорчевывал с корнем любые надежды прежде, чем они прорастут у него или у того, кто на него смотрит.

Давайте без меня, разочаровывайтесь посильнее, если еще не успели. Это сделает меня счастливым и беззаботным.  
А плащ Супермена… в топку.

Видит бог, — думал Шариф, — если бы не Мэган, я бы вообще на тебя не позарился. Ты добился того, чего хотел: жить в грязи и быть — грязью. Оттолкнув всех, кто тебя уважал, дорожил отношениями, дружбой, знакомством.

Приняв какое-то решение, Дженсен шел до конца, не сворачивая. Угрюмый, упертый, окованный железом таран.  
Если ты мне нравишься, я приглашу тебя на свидание. Если очень нравишься — совершенно красный, приглашу к себе домой — действительно на чай и печенье, без всякого «валить и трахать». Если я не согласен — то в жопу любая субординация и навязанные отчеты от Департамента. Я прав, я видел, я знаю, что было, и не собираюсь менять показания.  
Если я защищаю — то до конца, это мой капитан, моя команда, идите все нахуй.  
Если разочарован и избит — то уже терять веру во всем, пока не заживут раны. Бухать, материться, отпугивать от себя близких, превращаться в то самое чудовище, которое нарисовали в рапортах.

«Упомянуты проблемы неподчинения старшим по званию, нарушение субординации, проблемы контроля темперамента…  
Вот что я хочу сказать… — писал Брент Рэдфорд, — Вы, когда меня нанимали, сказали, что нужно научиться читать между строк? Так вот, между строк — это звучит очень надуманно».  
Не совсем, — мог сказать теперь Дэвид. — Проблемы с послушанием, субординацией и тем, что необходимо сделать, у Дженсена присутствовали. Самое то, чтобы не оказаться тупым исполнителем приказов. Хотя Адам и порывался выглядеть равнодушным дуболомом. Только на заданиях зверел, шел четко к цели, действовал безо всякого спущенного приказа сверху, ориентируясь чисто на свои решения и не боясь нести за них ответственность, и вообще ответить за все, что наворотил.  
Умный, злой мальчик. Самокритичность снижена, но в остальном…

«Похоже, Дженсен достал кого-то наверху, и тот написал на него такой отзыв, чтобы причины увольнения были очевидны. Я поговорил с сослуживцами Дженсена — его все любили и уважали. Мне сказали, что он был парнем прямым и честным. […] Даже мой информатор…»  
Отчеты детектива Рэдфорда в свое время удивляли: как можно писать такую, почти возвышенную характеристику про человека, который не жалеет и не любит себя, валяется на гнилом матрасе и не вызывает ничего, кроме отвращения? Кто мог его уважать, за что любить — именно его, а не скрытый потенциал?

Уже перечитывая слова Рэдфорда гораздо позже, Шариф согласно кивал головой, скользя пальцем по колесику мышки. За сухими строчками вставал в полный рост человек, который отчаянно хотел спрятаться от всего, что могло его зацепить.  
Работа, боевые товарищи, любимая девушка, мечта, приведшая в спецназ, — все было аккуратно и тщательно вырезано из окружающего мира, как убирают лишний фон и людей на фотографии.

Прямой и честный парень — вот уж где в точку, иногда кажется, лучше бы пил и молчал, чем ляпал не вовремя какую-то чушь, — сидел на диване, задумчиво застыв над кофе. Шариф косился на него — он бы сам не отказался прилечь.  
На несколько минут у Дженсена случился приступ отчаяния: иначе не объяснить ни встопорщившийся на макушке хохолок, как поставленный ирокез от эмоций, такое можно наблюдать у котов или собак. Ни стукнувший о зубы край кружки с кофе, ни долгий внимательный взгляд на Дэвида, ни невидимое острое напряжение, от которого свело скулы даже Шарифу за столом. Он на всякий случай мысленно приготовился к новому срачу: начиная с продолжения темы про эн-поз и модификации, раз уж прервались на таблетнице, и заканчивая очередными двусмысленными фразами.  
«Ваш диванчик», «моя задница», «не пялься на ширинку» — извлекая мяч из кармана, и «я пытаюсь убедить себя, что ты мне нравишься, но получается не очень», и так далее и тому подобное.

В среде крепко спаянного мужского коллектива, — Шариф и знал сам, и прочитал подтверждением в книге о спецназе, — такие шутки были ходовым товаром. Ребята любят друг друга подстебывать и обсмеивать, проблемы не возникает, пока кто-то не совершает каминг-аут. Вот тогда вариантов развития много.  
Дженсен то ли действовал по привычной схеме, не задумываясь, то ли пытался раскрутить Шарифа на «ага! я знал!», то ли низводил любую сильную переживаемую эмоцию в шутку.  
«Вы не голубок часом?»  
«Вы чо, запали на мою задницу?..»  
«Раз у вас не с Мэган шашни, то в планах я…»  
Сколько раз Шарифа подмывало ответить: да, котик, да, мой зайчик, жду не дождусь, когда ты ко мне повернешься спиной. Нападу, обездвижу, вколю парализатор и изнасилую в свое удовольствие. По всем тюремным законам: только наклонись за мылом в душе, и тебя немедленно оприходуют.  
И наслаждаться выражением лица Дженсена, сообразившего, что на шуточки ответили без улыбки.

Столько же раз хотелось вызвериться: хватит мыслить стереотипами, мальчик, и засунь свои гомо-шуточки себе же в задницу. Ты же не скачешь за любой девушкой по улице, желая оприходовать. Ты же не воспринимаешь каждую женщину шлюхой, которая тебе не откажет, едва ты подкатишь с хером наперевес. Так что ни твоя задница, ни юмор насчет моей ориентации не обязаны закончиться тем, что тебя нагнут немедленно раком над столом и вставят двадцать пять по самые яйца без смазки.

Дженсен некоторое время сосредоточенно кусал кружку, не замечая этого. Долго смотрел на Шарифа, не мигая. Потом, видимо, принял какое-то решение, успокоился и завалился на диванчик уже с ногами. Поставил колени холмиком, вцепился в книгу, застряв на одной-единственной странице, так и не переворачивая.  
Наверное, полагал, что Шариф не заметит.

Наивный, простодушный мальчик.

Что-то было в этом обаятельное. И оно же его сгубило.  
И все дело не в Мексикантауне, а в Дюранте. Он стал наркодилером еще кэпом, когда после модификации вернулся в спецназ. Возглавил другой отряд вместо своего, где рулил Дженсен, а дальше — дело не стоило своей тайны.  
Отличные закрытые каналы, по которым перегонялось много незаконной дури, и Департамент не мог о них не знать. Только если бы кто взял Дюранта за яйца, то вышла бы огромная огласка, и полетели головы всех. Вряд ли удержались начальник полиции и мэр. Но кому нужно федеральное расследование? И если бы Дженсен не застрелил Квинси Дюранта, тот все равно был бы уничтожен во время кровавого столкновения между спецназом и наркобандой, чисто как несчастный случай. Такое называлось в своей среде как «файр френдли» или «огонь по своим». Пуля в затылок, прицел случайно сбило в сторону, перепутал в схватке, «самвиноват», простите стрелка ради бога. Тот, кто жал на спусковой крючок, или становился козлом отпущения, но с хорошей выплатой в конверте, или продолжал служить. А про случай, замяв, забывали.

Мальчик уже тогда получил черную метку, без всякого конверта. Случай в церкви, вопиющий, за все рамки! — невозможно было вынести на общественный суд. Иначе бы и мэр, и начальник Департамента, и все налаженые каналы…  
Замяли не поступок Дженсена, а свой собственный провал.

Мальчика нужно было «уйти», но этот засранец не давал повода.  
Пока опять с ногами не влез в осиное гнездо — Мексикантаун.  
Здесь его уже не пощадили — вцепились зубами в холку, изодрали до мяса, оскопили и сняли шкуру трофеем: ты подвел, ты дерьмо, не справился, — и благодари, что отделался малым.  
Возможно, — невольно думал Шариф, — Адам действительно отделался малым. Когда такие, как он, создают проблемы системе — их убирают.

Рэдфорд копал тщательно. Прямые и честные парни не в цене, когда речь идет о большом нале. Эти факты Дэвид знал уже без детектива: сам стал косвенным свидетелем.  
Дело было в нейропозине, а не в убитом подростке. И историю стоило читать так: откуда те нелегальные протезы были им обеспечены?..  
Дженсен ставил вопрос жестко: как я мог застрелить мальчишку? И из-за этого упирался намертво: «нахуй ваши приказы!» и «о`кей, подотритесь моим отчетом».  
СМИ ставили вопрос чуть шире: как они, эти чертовы бездушные террористы, могли протезировать ребенка кустарными аугментами? Модифицировать в подпольном грязном подвале?!

На самом деле никто не озвучил самое очевидное и простое: где для мальчика брали нейропозин, чтобы он не умер от отторжения после модификации? А если не было эн-поза, то какой использовали аналог?  
Если маленькая таблетница с инициалами «HD» имела рецепты от хозяина на пополнение содержимого, доказательством, что кто-то платит налоги и ходит к врачу… Если любой имплант имел свой собственный фабричный номер, ставился в сетевых клиниках «Протез» или в самих биотехнологических компаниях, сразу вносился в базу, а его владелец получал расчет на инъекции эн-поза… то в какой грязи и какой яме, лишенной стерильности и высококачественного оборудования, ставили самодельные модификации подросткам ярые фанатики? Фанатики ислама и христианства, Церкви святого Деуса и великого противостояния дела Фиделя Кастро против Штатов, неважно. Кустарные импланты не использовали бы как мины, если бы они были лишены подпитки эн-позом.  
И стоило спросить во время скандала Мексикантауна — а кто позволил подростку дожить после операции до столкновения со спецназом? Что поддерживало его от безумия отторжения имплантов?  
Увы, шумиха касалась только заявлений «он же ребенок» и «его сделали ходячей бомбой!». Дальше дело не шло.

Шариф по-прежнему пожимал руки важным людям, управлявшим Детройтом, — он не хотел бы увязнуть в царящей клоаке, хватало своих проблем, держался в стороне. Да, господин мэр, рад вас видеть, да, господин начальник Департамента, какие у вас перемены, хорошее начинание.

Мексикантаун стал не просто осиным гнездом, — он давно был черной дырой, в которую с размаху влепился Дженсен. И его убрали.

И чудом оказалось то, что до сих пор остался жив и валялся на диванчике Дэвида, живой, невредимый.  
После Дюранта он был обречен. Все что случилось дальше, вело к одному: чтобы Дженсен подставился. И он подставился.

Наверное, его спасла вторая стадия. Не было бы счастья да несчастье помогло. После перестрелки в церкви Адам быстро начал терять человеческий облик; многие знали, как проводит время капитан Дженсен и что из себя представляет. Да и в целом — перед началом службы у отряда всегда брали анализы, как у спасателей или водителей городских автобусов: давление, наличие посторонних веществ в крови, общее состояние.  
Обычно на отклонения закрывали глаза.  
Но при желании — каждый замер крови мог стать компроматом. «Сукин сын», «бухал», «не просыхал», «на задании в измененном состоянии», «промилле в крови выше нормы», «отстранить», «отстранить», «провал».  
После Мексикантауна собрали все в снежный ком, вызвали лавину — прямо на дорогу с маленькой черно-белой полицейской машиной.  
И ее снесло в пропасть.

Шариф внимательно следил за событиями в «эМ-Тауне». Читал все газеты, слушал репортажи, смотрел, что обсуждают на форумах. У Детройта тогда был очень высокий шанс поменять всю местную ветвь управления. И Дэвиду было интересно: придется налаживать связи с новыми пидарасами или выкрутятся старые?  
И там, и там возникали проблемы, так что стоило держать руку на пульсе.

Именно скандал с Мексикантауном привлек внимание к тогда еще капитану Дженсену. Как ему тогда перемывали косточки. Какие были откровения сослуживцев. И расследования борзых к наживе репортеров: вот снимки дома крутого спецназовца, вот плачущая мать застреленного парня, вот в кабинете Дженсена разрешена начальством Департамента съемка.  
Шариф содрогался, представляя, как к нему, без его ведома, заходят эти журнабляди. Выдвигают ящики стола, снимают брошенные ручки, заметки в блокноте, фотографии девушки и пса на столе. Роются в комнате в поисках компромата, как гиены, жадные до падали. Выволакивая на свет даже безобидное и превращая в какую-то чушь из разряда: вот! все, что мы видим, уже намекает, какой страшный человек прятался под маской милого хорошего парня! Коварство непостижимо, нельзя верить нашим глазам, ушам, следите за сенсацией далее после рекламы!..

Капитан Дженсен оказался совершенно беззащитным перед травлей: на анонимных тредах, на городских официальных каналах. Из человека, личности он превращался в средней прожарки стейк с кровью; главное блюдо в меню, сегодня специально от шеф-повара.

И Шариф ощущал сочувствие и симпатию к этому парню. Тогда он не знал, что злополучный капитан Дженсен — пациент Икс, Мэган не говорила. И даже в какой-то момент раздумывал: а не позвать ли его в «ШИ», назло всему обрушившемуся шквалу… Но остановил себя; каждый барахтается как может, а он не занимается благотворительностью. Тем более Дженсена уволили с компенсацией, мужик здоровый, работу найдет — не сейчас, так через месяц, когда шумиха уляжется. Скандалы и сетевые дрязги похожи на пруд, а анонимные комментаторы на карпов — где упадет свежая горсть хлебных крошек, туда и поплывут, переключив внимание.

Дженсен положил книгу на грудь и очевидно задремал: рука свесилась за край дивана, кончики пальцев чуть касались пола. У него было много больных точек — Дэвид это уже понял.  
Если бы дело касалось только Мексикантауна — можно было бы прорабатывать. И не встречать с изумлением очередной марш сопротивления и запоя, черт возьми. Казалось, что у Дженсена постоянно что-то болит; не то, так это. И он методично заливает алкоголем: не здесь, так там.  
Мне плохо, мне тошно, мне больно — отчетливо под равнодушием и перегаром, флегмой и иронией. Но если сделать шаг навстречу — тебе сломают шею и сыграют тризну в сорок стопок на твоей могиле, на собственной, на общей из несостоявшегося сближения.

Что бы ни происходило, Дженсен не желал с этим связываться, разбираться, а хотел — забыть. Самым простым и удобным способом.  
Что бы ни болело, он идеально все вычеркивал, и лечащий врач бился о вторую стадию, как о слепую стену; все признаки складываются в целевой комплекс, но точка, на которую давят, чтобы проработать, не реагирует.

Здравствуйте, да, я Адам Дженсен, у меня случилась полная херня в Мексикантауне, проблемы с личной жизнью, от меня ушла девушка, а еще я пью — и много.  
Вы можете лечить меня от очевидных проблем терпением и любовью, я не буду мешать.  
А потом нажрусь и проваляюсь в запое — все четыре дня, пока не выдернет будильник с напоминанием: сегодня работа, задание от Шарифа, вылет с Малик.

Дэвид давно перестал самонадеянно думать, что уж он-то завершит вторую стадию Дженсена, — получше любого специалиста.  
Какие бы демоны ни мучили Адама, он прятал их тщательно. Нажимая на один нарыв пальцем, можно было ожидать прорыва иного, непредсказуемого, спрятанного в тени.  
Мальчик весь состоял из боли.  
И справлялся с ней как мог.

Шариф не хотел становиться спасителем, окончательно взваливать на себя его проблемы — и так уже половину принял.  
Продолжать дальше — это как выпить полный стакан виски. Вначале пара глотков и все нормально, просто остро и крепко в горле, а потом, допиваешь до дна, не отрываясь, и уже невменяемый, и без малейшего контроля своим поступкам и мыслям. Обнимаешь, тянешься поцеловать, гладишь по скуле подушечкой пальца. А в зеркале румяное, розовое от прихода отражение, и шало блестят глаза.  
Потом блюешь, утром — отходняк и похмелье, и стыд.

«Мэган, — Шариф печатал, не глядя на клавиатуру, привычным „слепым“ методом. — Я даю тебе еще месяц на то, чтобы решить свою проблему. Если твой Розеттский камень останется к этому времени булыжником, то я сверну исследования.

Дэвид»

Ни извинений, ни предвкушения: мы обязательно прорвемся, этот мальчик обязан оправдать ожидания, не отпущу, искромсаю, пока не вытяну из него все!..  
Дэвид хорошо понимал, где начинаются фантазии параноиков: Шариф помешан на том, чтобы всех модифицировать, Шариф ебнут на имплантах, ему только подсунь свежее молодое мясо, сразу превратит в груду железа.  
Ну и что, что большая часть его ученых абсолютно целые? Это так, случайность! Ну и что, что половина сотрудников «ШИ» без оттяпанных ручек-ножек, это просто видимость, мы-то знаем, как на самом деле!.. Зато у него пилоты!.. Как это, модифицировали себя еще до службы в «ШИ», во время работы в Хэнша, и не прибавили себе ни одного нового импланта под давлением фанатичного босса в Детройте?.. Это тоже случайность! Все, абсолютно все, кто попадает в «Шариф Индастриз» и работают больше года, ложатся под скальпель на операционный стол!  
Ну и что, что начальник IT-отдела после целых семи лет службы выглядит как нормальный человек, а не как жестянка. Очевидно же, что он всеми силами сопротивлялся злой воле ненавистного ужасного Шарифа!.. И на это уходят все его силы, где найти время еще и на соблюдение безопасности и протоколов против непредусмотренных каналов в защите?!

Шариф тихо прошагал мимо Дженсена к камину. Повернул невидимый переключатель: прозрачная перегородка стал темнеть, гася огонь солнцезащитным экраном. На лицо Дженсена легли тени, потом мягкий неподвижный сумрак.  
Мальчик чуть повернулся, неслышно вздохнул. Без света его дрема стала крепче, переходя в спокойный, лишенный тревоги сон.

Шариф устало потер глаза пальцами правой. Прохладное прикосновение к тонкой кожице век всегда срабатывало: взбадривало на короткий миг, напоминало, зачем он здесь и сколько еще надо преодолеть.  
Он снял с груди Дженсена книгу: увесистый горбик обложки грозил шумно свалиться на пол. Заложил пальцем страницу, дойдя до стола, поменял на желтый стикер. Сел за бумаги, поправил лампу: светом к себе, сугубо на отчеты, даже яркость убавил.  
В кабинете было непривычно тихо. И очень странно для Шарифа. Он даже говорить не мог, как привык: бормотать самому себе под нос едкие замечания по отчетам и насчет принятых сотрудниками решений.  
Спящий Адам Дженсен совершенно выбивал из колеи.

***

Дженсен взял трубку почти сразу — хороший признак. Он еще не пьян, иначе вообще проигнорировал бы любой телефонный звонок. Даже если бы ему знаменитый покойник Пруф позвонил прямо из лужи крови на детройтском шоссе «8 миля», где его застрелили.

— Адам, срочно ко мне. Наш юрист из Феникса должен зафиксировать твои показания по несовершеннолетней. Суд по делу завтра, заседание закрытое. Разрешили предоставить видеопоказания. И ты нужен мне здесь и сейчас.  
— Я не могу сейчас, — уличный шум прорывался в трубку. Голоса. Шорох шин. — Я со своим парнем.  
Шариф отнял от уха трубку, задумчиво потер ею кончик носа. Заявление оказалось неожиданным, но непохоже, что Дженсен пытается отшутиться.  
— И сильно вы заняты? — Дэвид невольно снизил голос, чувствуя некоторое замешательство. Это было в стиле Дженсена — долго отмалчиваться, а потом вывалить что-нибудь эдакое на голову собеседника. Мог бы предупредить раньше: «Я в отношениях, босс, и не с Мэган». Хватило бы — без неловких двусмысленных шуток и постоянных оглядок: вы точно не покушаетесь на мою задницу в нерабочем смысле, босс?  
А теперь вот прямо в лоб: «Я занят, со своим парнем». Впрочем, по одному трепетному отношению к Квинси Дюранту можно было бы догадаться, что не все так просто в привязанностях Дженсена.

— Ну… мы гуляем, — уточнил Адам, словно это простое объяснение имело на самом деле некий сакральный подтекст.  
— Потом догуляете. Приезжай, твой приятель подождет на ресепшене.  
— Вы что, я не могу, это будет катастрофой. Он со мной повсюду.  
Очень хотелось напомнить о том, как еще недавно Дженсен ворвался в кабинет, обвиняя в том, что Шариф держит его на коротком поводке. Но, оказывается, есть кто-то другой — кто уж точно затянул на горле Адама ошейник. Настолько туго, что не отпускает в одиночку ни на шаг. Бухают они, что ли, вместе?  
— Хорошо, поднимайтесь вдвоем, — процедил Дэвид сквозь зубы. — Я оставлю распоряжение, чтобы вас пропустили. Твой парень подождет в приемной.  
Дженсен хмыкнул:  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— А я ему объясню, — холодно завершил разговор Шариф.

Еще в лифте Адам снял поводок с Кубрика. Пес вел себя прилично, не отходил от ноги, как было приказано. Опустил попу на пол в лифте и, вытянув шею, смотрел, как уходят вниз огни, пока кабинка двигается вверх. Хороший мальчик.  
Черно-белого бордер-колли они с Мэган завели, как только съехались. И пес еще какое-то время держал их вместе, пока Мегги окончательно не собрала вещи. Кубрика она тоже прихватила с собой — так бывшие жены забирают детей, из мести запрещая папашам с ними видеться, держа подальше от дурного влияния. Но одной с псом ей было справиться трудно. Малой признавал хозяином только Адама, а к Мэган относился с некоторой долей снисходительности — с каждым днем все больше отбиваясь от рук.

Теперь, когда Адам тоже работал в «Шариф Индастриз», Мэган не отмалчивалась, когда речь шла о собаке. Жаловалась, что тот воюет с горшками, умудряется жрать на прогулке всякую дрянь, а потом страдает поносом. «Потому что не в айфон нужно на прогулках смотреть», — едва сдерживался Адам. Ради справедливости стоило отметить, что Мэган не в шарики играла и не лайкала чужие фоточки, а пыталась на ходу вести деловую переписку или читать зубодробительные отчеты.  
И когда Дженсен предложил помочь с Кубриком по вечерам, Мэган даже особо уговаривать не пришлось. Конечно, не с сумасшедшим расписанием Адама играть в примерного папочку, и собачью няньку Кубрик видел чаще, чем хозяев. Но все же в такие дни, как сегодня, Адам забирал малого на улицу с собой. Мэган улетела на весь день с Шарифом в Вашингтон, а когда вернулась, вместо того, чтобы бежать домой, снова заперлась в лаборатории.

Встречая Адама, Кубрик так мотал хвостом, что тот, казалось, от счастья вот-вот оторвется. Дженсен с малым выгуливались по особому плану: сначала в сквер, а потом шли вдвоем в бар напротив Чайрон-билдинг, где жила Мэган. Пес пластался на полу под столом, а Адам сидел, давил одну стопочку за другой в ожидании своей бывшей.  
Сегодня они успели выполнить лишь первую часть плана, когда позвонил Шариф со своим как всегда: срочно бегом, дела, ты мне нужен. И весь такой недовольный, что Адам придет с малым. Собака его, что ли, в детстве покусала? Или поездка в Вашингтон не задалась?

Едва лифт открылся, Кубрик радостно рванул вперед — не дожидаясь команды, понесся в открытую на прострел дверь. Вот зря босс сидит всегда нараспашку, в который раз с досадой подумал Адам о нарушении правил безопасности.  
Не обращая внимания на приемную, Кубрик влетел в гостеприимно распахнутый кабинет.

Там охнули.

Дженсен — рванул следом за ним почти в том же темпе. Думал, что Шариф, наверное, уже вскочил на стол и поджал ноги, раз так боится собак.  
Но когда Адам ворвался, то увидел, что Кубрик крутится возле Шарифа, — дружелюбно виляет хвостом, предлагает дружить и веселиться вместе. Еще немного, и этот живой черно-белый вихрь собьет человека с ног.  
— Сидеть! — скомандовал Дженсен с порога. И пес послушно уронил задницу на ковер, но хвост стучать не перестал — уже по полу. Шея вытянулась — малой по-прежнему пытался обнюхать все, что не успел, и улыбающийся Шариф протянул ему левую руку. Подставил ладонь, и Кубрик сначала ткнулся мокрым носом: нет ли чего-нибудь вкусненького? А потом важно подал лапу. Дэвид с явным восторгом сжал шершавые, грязные после улицы подушечки и жесткие когти.  
— Какой умница!  
— Да, он хорошо воспитан, — со сдержанным достоинством подтвердил Адам, всем видом показывая: вы же понимаете, чья это заслуга. Кубрик убрал лапу и замер, только нацелив уши торчком. Ну ты же не ограничишься только похвалой, правда, правда? У тебя найдется что-нибудь вкусное для меня?  
Не на того напоролся.  
Шариф поднял взгляд и вроде только улыбался, как губы тут же свело в узкую жесткую полоску.  
— Так вы втроем?  
— Почему втроем? — не понял Адам. — Я же сказал, я и мой парень, вдвоем. Вот, пришли.  
— А, — Шариф осекся, словно хотел что-то спросить, но прикусил язык и вместо этого положил ладонь на влажную от уличной сырости башку пса. Он явно собирался с мыслями, и Адам встревожился, все ли нормально? Что, в Вашингтоне все настолько плохо?  
— И как же зовут твоего парня? — Шариф потрепал пса между ушей.  
— Кубрик. Пишется через «кей».  
— Интересный выбор имени, — Дэвид действительно удивился. Будто такой бухарик как Дженсен вряд ли мог интересоваться чем-то, кроме выпивки и тупых сериалов про копов.  
— «Сияние» или тот фильм… — он пощелкал железными пальцами, вспоминая. Щелчки выходили сухими и четкими, похожие на звук взведенного курка, — где морпех после издевательств застрелил своего сержанта?

Кубрик живо следил за непривычным новым звуком от пальцев, вывалил язык, вовсю улыбаясь.

— «Цельнометаллическая оболочка», — сухо озвучил забытое название Адам. Если босс на что-то и намекал, типа неуставных отношений Дженсена и Дюранта, то промахнулся. — Ни то и ни другое… «Космическая одиссея».  
— Класс, мне тоже нравится, — одобрение прозвучало так просто и по-настоящему, что Адам смягчился. Может, зря он видит во всем подвох.  
— Как дела в Вашингтоне? Все нормально прошло? — он спрашивал наугад, Шариф не посвящал в подробности поездки. Но по тому, как брезгливо опустились уголки губ босса, стало понятно — угадал, почему тот такой недовольный жизнью.  
— Не очень. Минобороны заебал своими новаторскими разработками, — без обиняков выдал Шариф, — сдались им новые военные импланты.  
Адам ушам не поверил. Дэвид нечасто высказывался резко против, обычно предпочитал покрутить идею так или эдак, пытаясь выжать из нее максимум потенциала.  
— Носятся как с писаной торбой с чертежами этого русского, — босс поморщился, как будто увидел нечто неприятное, даже опасное. — А они сырые, словно плохо пропеченный батат. Там доводить до ума один только состав титана нужно. Хотя бы еще пару лет как минимум. А советник требует, чуть ли не завтра встроить эту дрянь в добровольцев. Это жертвы. Никому не рекомендовал бы… даже тебе, Дженсен.  
Шариф, как это часто с ним бывало, говорил о том, что тревожило. Забывая: могут и не понять.  
«Да я пока особо и не собираюсь связываться с имплантами», — пожал плечами Адам.

Дэвид рассказывал, продолжая мять и почесывать шерсть Кубрика. Довольный пес мотал башкой, подставлял то одно, то другое ухо. И Шариф понемногу успокаивался, глядя на умильную морду и шершавый нос.  
Наконец, похлопав пса по боку, он кивком показал на синий экран за спиной.  
«Ожидается подключение», — бежали буквы. Пора было забыть о Вашингтоне и заняться Фениксом.  
— Связь с Фениксом через пару минут, Адам. Сейчас твои показания проходят как свидетельские. И юрист постарается, чтобы так и осталось.  
— Понял, босс.  
— Честно говоря, я хотел посмотреть, как все пройдет, — Шариф заложил руки за спину, прошелся вдоль стола, еще раз все обдумывая. Кубрик живо следил за ним, наклонив башку, — команды «гулять!» не поступило, и команда «сидеть!» держала статуей возле стола. Живой, мохнатой, изнемогающей от нетерпения.  
— Но, видимо, придется посидеть с твоим парнем в приемной. Пес, конечно, добавит плюс десять к милоте твоего имиджа. Но суд его присутствие может расценить как попытку морального давления.  
— Как скажете, босс.  
Шариф кивнул и подхватил мячик со стола. Он явно разбирался в слабостях собак.  
— Ну что, идем, Кубрик.  
— Он без моего разрешения не встанет, — уверенно покачал головой Дженсен.

Но как только Шариф привычно подбросил мяч, пес тут же метнулся вверх — подпрыгнул за ним, взвившись чуть ли не с места свечой. Клацнул зубами, промахиваясь. Мяч приземлился в ладонь босса, а Адам мысленно пригрозил хвостатому опездалу поводком. Ну что же ты, приятель, испортил все впечатление.  
— Ладно, мы пока над этой командой работаем, — пришлось нехотя признать.  
Шариф засмеялся, снова подбросил мяч, обманув малого.  
Раздался звонок.  
— Вот и Феникс, — Шариф потянулся за пультом.  
— Стойте! — Адам поднял руку и показал черный пакет. — У меня тут собачье дерьмо. Куда мне его? И руки бы помыть.  
— Боже, Адам, ты приволок это все сюда, — Дэвид сморщил нос и захохотал — практически одновременно. — А я-то думаю, чем еще воняет, кроме мокрой шерсти…  
Звонок видеотрансляции настойчиво бил по ушам.  
— Давай бегом в уборную, оставь там, — он продолжал смеяться, подняв пульт.  
— Я мигом, — кивнул Адам, и вслед за ним собачьи когти поцокали прочь из кабинета. За спиной раздалось спокойное, низкое:  
— Шариф слушает, Феникс.

Запись свидетельских показаний началась без особых проблем.  
«Будь у вас глазные импланты, — пояснил перед этим судебный секретарь, сидевший рядом с юристом корпорации, — было бы еще проще. Достаточно предоставить кэш-запись того вечера. Но раз нет, то придется действовать по старинке. Клянитесь, что будете говорить только правду и ничего, кроме правды».  
Адам поклялся и кликнул на виртуальное изображение Библии.

Он отвечал на вопросы, а сам прислушивался к тому, что творится в приемной. Не обижает ли Шариф его пацана, ну и наоборот — тоже. Может, пора бежать разнимать их, подравшихся из-за обожаемого бейсбольного мячика.  
Он и не заметил, как дверь беззвучно открылась. Что-то пошло не так — Адам понял по вытянувшимся лицам и неловким улыбкам собеседников на экране. Ему на колени легла счастливая слюнявая морда Кубрика. В пасти пес держал мячик, отнятый у Шарифа. И конечно, принес добычу любимому хозяину. Как только дверь успел открыть, чума ушастая?  
— Спасибо, Кубрик, — Адам забрал мяч. А что еще оставалось? Ругать парня? За что?

Он оглянулся: в проеме стоял Шариф. Выражение лица у его было малость прихуевшее, он делал знак рукой — как в бейсболе: сюда, бросай! И Адам бросил, хотя сидя, да еще вполоборота, это было не то что бы удобно. Но, главное, сработало — Кубрик метнулся следом меховой молнией, а Шариф, безошибочно поймав мяч своей железной рукой, плотно и бесшумно закрыл за псом дверь.  
— Можем продолжать, джентльмены, — светски предложил Адам, держа морду кирпичом. Подумаешь, собаки во время судебного заседания разгуливают. Главное, что не боссы за спиной слоняются фоном.  
Плюс десять к милоте, сказал Шариф. Оставалось надеяться, что он не ошибся.

***

Первый раунд судебных слушаний в Фениксе корпорация выиграла. Дэвид не обольщался: это лишь разведка, самые затяжные бои еще впереди. Тем временем воодушевленный юридический отдел предлагал расчехлить тяжелую артиллерию и, помимо прочего, предъявить обвинение в промышленном шпионаже. Шариф медлил. Он не боялся, что его имя снова прополощут на телевидении и в газетах, — скорее уж не хотел привлекать излишнее внимание к филиалу в Фениксе. Точно так же, как к фабрикам в Милуоки, Остине, Чарльстоне. В военном ведомстве нервничали каждый раз, даже когда рядом с «Шариф Индастриз» кто-то чихал лишний раз, и нельзя сказать, чтобы Дэвид этого не понимал.

Старые швейцарские часы — подарок друга — показывали начало восьмого. За окном быстро темнело. Осень одарила Детройт туманом и дождем, и огни утонули в вязком мареве.  
Шариф еще раз набрал номер телефона Дженсена. Трубку тот не взял. Охрана уже привыкла докладывать, если начальник службы безопасности покидал здание. Но пока сообщений не было.  
Заработался мальчик, ага, головы поднять не может, поэтому и к телефону не подходит. И письма в корпоративной почте не читает, и плевать хотел на сообщения.  
Шариф запер за собой кабинет и вызвал лифт.

Не то что бы Дэвиду так хотелось снова увидеть осоловевшую рожу Дженсена и запотевшее окно его кабинета. Но дела не ждали. Завтра снова в Милуоки — там собирали конвейер под объект с длинным кодовым названием, и Дженсену предстояло еще раз прошерстить систему безопасности. Если сегодня его не предупредить — завтра на работу вообще может не явиться.  
Шариф уже привык и к этой схеме, и к работе с Дженсеном.  
Стрелка на дисплее лифта плавно скользила вниз, показывая направление. А у мисс Рид была совсем беда: застряла на месте — ни вниз, ни вверх. Она окончательно застопорилась на расшифровке своего Розеттского камня. Данные пациента Икс перебирались чуть ли не методом слепого тыка — такое создавалось ощущение, когда Дэвид читал отчеты.  
«Может, попросить моего гения о помощи? — Шарифу хотелось уткнуться лбом в прохладное стекло лифта, но он продолжал стоять прямо. — Отправить Мэган к нему на „Ранчо Омега“. Пусть он взглянет на ее расчеты, подскажет, в чем загвоздка. Передам ему досье, единичные образцы биоматериала…»  
Измученное личико Мэган, казалось, маячило в отражении стекла. Девочка ревнива к чужим лаврам, она же удавится делиться своими наработками. Да и гений не то что бы славился терпением, скорее наоборот — известен как эксцентричный говнюк. Он умел быть милым, если человек ему симпатичен, а мог унизить и едко высмеять любого, не считаясь ни с регалиями, ни с талантом, ни с милым мордашкой. Сожрет маленькую мисс Рид на своем «Ранчо Омега» и не подавится.  
Черт знает, что делать, — еще одна головная боль.

От лифта до кабинета Дженсена пара шагов, и дверь, к счастью, оказалась незаперта. Шариф повернул ручку и вошел.  
Приглушенная лампа на стене едва освещала большую комнату. Адам сидел за компьютером — нездорово желтушный под золотистым светом монитора.  
Резко завизжали колесики стула.  
— Так, я не понял, босс, — ни здрасьте, ни привета; Дженсен сразу вызверился, как будто его оторвали от важного дела. — Рабочий день уже закончился. Что вы вла… — он запнулся, но выговорил, — вламываетесь? До завтра не можете дотерпеть?  
— Не понял? — Шариф застыл, не отпуская ручку двери.  
Дженсен ни на секунду не сбавил обороты, даже налег на стол грудью, как будто собрался выпнуть незваного гостя из кабинета вон, зарядив ему башкой в живот. Как гарпуном в реслинге, — определил Дэвид, невольно заряжаясь такой же агрессией, — когда один борец бьет другого головой поддых, да еще в полете, не давая времени увернуться от удара.  
— Ты наглеешь, Дженсен.  
— Потому что вы пришли, чтобы я команду «место, рядом» отработал, — ответ прозвучал нахраписто, резко. — Вы мне всего лишь рабо… рабо… — Адам не справился со словом и выплюнул: — Всего лишь босс, а не папочка! Ходите тут, распоряжаетесь всем, командуете, пытаете забрать мою жизнь. Дипломы мои у себя повесили, думаете, я не заметил?! А у меня что? Сраные копии, так?! Тогда, вашу мать, я промолчал, но щ-щас скажу. Забрали у меня самое дорогое!

Это было нечто новенькое в обвинениях Дженсена, когда того несло.  
— Самое дорогое, сынок, не валялось бы, — Шариф тоже повысил голос, — посреди всякого дерьма в гниющих коробках. Забыл, как это было?  
— Вы что, — Дженсен потрясенно хлопнул кулаком по столу, — еще тогда и дипломы успели прихватить?! Как? Зачем?

Говорить, объяснять, убеждать — сейчас абсолютно бессмысленно, Шариф это хорошо знал.  
— Затем! — рявкнул жестко. Сейчас главное — интонация, а не слова. Шариф не собирался терпеть гавканье Адама на своем поле. Или бросать ему мячик, чтобы тот посамоутверждался за его, Дэвида, счет.  
— Я тебе не папочка, это точно. Потому что твой отец вырастил тебя и дал образование. И я уважаю то, как он вложился в тебя. А ты скатился в полного еблана.  
— Ой, вот только не надо тут про мои таланты и достижения…  
Дженсена закоротило на пустячном предлоге, он зацепился за него как за луку седла и понесся во весь опор. Готов был насмерть сраться, чтобы доказать… что именно?

Не трогай меня, уйди. Оставь в покое. Свали. Не хочешь добром, тогда обосру все, что нас связывает. И ты сам пожалеешь, что пришел ко мне.  
Вот чего хотел Дженсен — нелепой вспышкой гнева, ярым хамством.  
Стоп, стоп. Шарифа охватило явственное чувство дежавю. С ним уже происходило нечто подобное.  
«Ты что, снова в запое?»  
«Это чай. Особый английский чай», — и тремор, и перегар, и заросшее бородой, опухшее, когда-то красивое, лицо, и бессмысленная ложь, и безумная ярость.  
Много лет назад, когда Дэвид пытался помочь и понять, а друг ему в ответ сапогом в морду.

— Ты что так расквохтался, Дженсен? — Шариф прервал захлебывающуюся гневную речь без всяких церемоний. — Я мешаю тебе пить в одиночку? Так прямо и скажи.  
— Я трезвый.

— Ну, так ты бутылку спрятал, а кружку на столе оставил, отличная конспирация, молодец, ага, — Шариф видел ее возле монитора, прозрачую, широкую. Миллилитров на двести — на хорошую такую порцию кофе.  
— Это чай, — Адам упрямился почти по-детски. В ответ Шариф демонстративно поводил носом: ну чую же, за версту несет запахом алкоголя.

Дженсен обиделся почти натурально. Хорошо-о-о…  
Пошарив посреди бумаг на столе, он демонстративно достал пульт и направил на кондиционер. Сам Шариф так делал не раз у себя в кабинете, когда Адам вваливался к нему, дыша перегаром.  
Дженсен пощелкал по клавишам, пытаясь врубить его. Будете знать, как неприятно, когда только зайдешь, а тебя конди начинает обдувать, как последнюю вонючку.  
Покряхтев, климатизер включился, кажется, на всю морозную свежесть, какую только мог вытянуть.

«Ну теперь ты точно спалился», — хищно усмехнулся Шариф. Не воняло бы из кружки — ты бы так не старался скрыть запах спирта.  
Однако одним кондиционером Дженсен не ограничился. Со значением повернул кружку другим боком, вроде как нечаянно показал, что из нее торчит пакетик заварки. И даже отжал его ложкой, но пить не стал — оставил болтаться ниточкой по стенке.  
— И что за чай? — не удержался от иронии Шариф. — Особый английский?  
— Хороший китайский, — не переспрашивая, почему английский-то, невозмутимо ответил Адам.  
— Шотландский сбор, — добавил он, пытаясь прибавить вес словам.  
— Кому ты пиздишь, Дженсен, а? Я — стреляный воробей, меня на чайных пакетиках не проведешь.  
— Вы плохо меня знаете, — Адам поднял кружку и сделал маленький глоток. Лицо не поменяло выражения ни на йоту — та же упрямая, наглая морда.

Он небрежным жестом поболтал кружку и протянул боссу с видом полной уверенности — ну, не будет Шариф прикасаться к уже отпитому, побрезгует. Отодвинет раскрытой ладонью, еще раз поморщится, пожалуй, и уйдет размашистым шагом. Может, премии потом лишит за наглость, но сейчас вызов не примет — отступит.  
Но Шариф кружку взял, взглянул на темную пахучую жидкость — всего четверть, на два глотка. Или один большой — но залпом. На мгновение Дженсену показалось, что ему сейчас в морду этим плеснут, но Дэвид решительно, одним махом, опрокинул содержимое в себя.

Первый глоток, самый большой, прошел в горло, а второй — вот так сразу Шариф принять просто не смог. Очевидным порывом было явно одно — выплюнуть эту мерзость обратно в чашку.  
Но Шариф медленно, очень медленно проглотил и остальное.

Дженсен мысленно поаплодировал: потому что херакнуть одним духом в себя четверть кружки вискаря — это мощно. Не винишко какое-нибудь крепленое, не коктейль со сливками и сиропом, а чистое, как слеза, неразведенное шотландское пойло.  
Ну и посочувствовал Адам тоже — у Шарифа сейчас пиздец глотке. Обожгло слизистую, наступил коллапс гортани: ни дышать, ни глотать, ни говорить. И по чайнику, скорее всего, крепко ударило. Если нет тренировки, мозги как будто током выжигает — без разгона-то вливать в себя такие дозы бухла.

У Шарифа на глазах выступили слезы, раскраснелись щеки, но кружку он так и не выпустил. А если бы попытался поставить, то промахнулся бы мимо стола, и она вдребезги разлетелась по полу.  
Надо было как-то спасать босса.  
Ни запить, ни закусить в кабинете не было, но Адам не потерялся — положил в левую руку Дэвида кусочек рафинада.  
— К чаю, — пояснил с понимающей ухмылкой.  
«Сукин ты сын», — только и подумал Шариф. Горло не слушалось, и пока он мог лишь сипеть.

Распустить галстук, сесть — почти вслепую на диван за спиной. Расстегнуть верхнюю пуговичку рубашки.  
Выдохнуть.  
Шариф смаргивал злые слезы с ресниц, ему казалось, он как робот сейчас. Способен только на простые действия. Сесть. Чуть освободить горло, чтобы увеличить доступ кислорода: казалось, сожгло всю грудную клетку под ребрами, чуть ли до швов жилетки по бокам. И дышит Дэвид остаточными альвеолами.  
Сладость сахара на языке почти не ощущалась. Да и самого языка, пожалуй, не было. Его стерло спиртовой наждачкой.  
— Вот неудачно у вас со мной первый раз получился.  
Дженсен, уже не скрываясь, достал бутылку, вторую чашку. С подозрением заглянул на дно, дунул, протер листом бумаги — попавшейся под руку страничкой отчета.  
— Первый блин вообще всегда комом.  
Он налил себе, потом плеснул так же Дэвиду. Только сначала вытащил конспираторский пакетик чая, тоже промокнул кружку листочком, кажется, второй страничкой отчета.

Шариф ничего не мог ни ответить, ни возразить. Тупо сжимал ручку чашки, как нищий на паперти.  
Он физически, практически по внутреннему секундомеру, ощущал, как начинает «плыть». Расфокусировывается взгляд, в голове открывается большая жаркая домна, восприятие теряет четкость и остроту.  
Он не мог сказать, что не пил вообще в своей жизни, — были когда-то деньки по молодости, когда ужирался до свинячьего визга. Но уже много лет, если и цедил, то очень мало, буквально по чайной ложке, для вида, если уж сильно надо было для дела.  
И сейчас ему это аукнулось. Все шестеренки Дэвида Шарифа, его вышколенный, привычный к контролю и четкому мышлению организм, — разнес системный сбой.  
Даже не стоило пытаться исправить его или заткнуть. Только пережить.

Дженсен выключил кондиционер — поток воздуха в ухо его раздражал. Положил в левую ладонь Дэвида новый кусочек сахара, чокнулся краем своей кружки, — керамической, белой, — с шарифовской.  
— Ну, за здоровье.

Он потерял сосредоточенность и злой встопорщенный вид. Вся агрессия испарилась мгновенно, и стало ясно — Шариф не ошибся, подозревая наигранный гнев. Сейчас Адам говорил оживленно и действовал задорно, без всякого стеснения, абсолютно расслабленный и даже веселый. Его смешила ситуация, вид Шарифа, и радовала компания. Он просто держал себя в кулаке, чтобы не выдать и не спалиться при внезапном появлении Дэвида. Нападал, наезжал и, не моргнув глазом, переводил стрелки, чтобы отвлечь внимание и замять свое преступление.  
Сейчас этого уже не требовалось. Отпустил свою речь и взял шефство над боссом.  
— Ну, давайте.  
Шариф вяло положил в рот кусочек рафинада. Дженсен подтолкнул руку с кружкой:  
— Не филоньте. Или у вас надувные бейцалы?  
Я тебя укокошу, — пообещал взглядом Шариф. — Ты мне тут построй иерархию, щенок.  
Дженсен широко улыбнулся. Милаха и рубаха-парень, мальчик, который всем нравится. И понятно, что это не первая его четвертинка «чая». Две полные кружки как минимум. Железная печень. Нечеловеческая выносливость. Это сколько надо выпить, чтобы наконец потерять совсем связность речи и выйти из режима чуть поддатого спокойного парня?

Дженсен совершенно не боялся Шарифа теперь, сняв защитную реакцию. А к чему, если тот купился на хитрость и уже сам бухой. Какие теперь предъявы к Адаму? Это как на рейде: тебе скажут, что в бутылке кислый запах — это квас, вы че, че, русский квас не пробовали, он, бля, как минералка, такой же пузыристый и безалкогольный! Нате, попробуйте, раз не верите! А вот так хлебнешь, и все. Алкоголь при исполнении. Пиво внутри копа. Куда деваться, отпускаешь без штрафа.  
Было такое поветрие в свое время в Детройте — с новой волной переселенцев. И на первых порах патрульные попадались на такой развод.  
Шариф не гулял по улицам вдупель пьяный с бумажным пакетом для бутылки. Так что нанизался на ниточку чайного пакетика, как малек на блесну.  
Но правила знал — и сидел теперь очень прямой и беспомощный, доживая последние минуты самоконтроля.

Адам вел себя как сообщник, с которым вляпались в одно дерьмо. Не было ни осуждения, ни торжества, я тебя подъебал и обманул, босс. Никакого триумфа или злого куража в интонации, голосе, поведении. Мы с тобой одной крови, брат, вернее, пьем из одной бутылки.  
В голове шумело, Шарифа повело куда-то вправо. В ладонь лег новый нетающий кусочек рафинада:  
— Ну, вы и сластена, босс, — с удивлением резюмировал Дженсен.  
Шариф наконец ощутил во рту хоть что-то, кроме выжженной пустыни после «чая».

Босс приложился к краю чашки вместе с четвертым кубиком рафинада. Все, стопор сошел с тугой пружины. Для человека, который пьет четвертинку бокала шампанского на Новый год, Шариф еще долго держался.  
Он перестал сухо, неподвижно смотреть черными из-за расширенных зрачков, глазами, немного обмяк, расслабился, откинулся на спинку дивана и поймал волну.  
Только говорить еще не мог, сиплое горло не спешило включать звук.  
Дженсен ни капли не расстроился. Когда он был не в стельку, а просто тепленький, чисто для разминки, его всегда тянуло на философию и поболтать. Но не всегда находился молчаливый благодарный слушатель.

Он подливал себе и немного — Шарифу, на самое донце. Чокался — черная клешня с золотой искрой держала кружку крепко:  
«Все супер, босс. Сейчас оклемаетесь».  
«Не люблю пить в одиночестве».  
«С умным человеком всегда приятно потрындеть».  
Шариф цедил свою чайную ложку, и взгляд у него разгорался. Ему на глазах становилось хорошо.

— Так вот про первый блин, — Дженсен с удовольствием закурил, снова врубил кондиционер. Шариф молча, с удивлением поднял глаза на потолок: пожарная сигнализация не подавала никакого сигнала. Адам давно выкрутил из нее батарейки. — Он у всех реально комом. Так что не парьтесь.

Он встал под вентиляцию, и белый сигаретный дым засасывало короткими витками в решетку. Кондиционер разгонял концентрацию до безопасного уровня, прежде, чем начнется предупреждающий вой пожара.  
Маленькие невидимые раструбы погашения огня водяным залпом равнодушно светлели на потолке чуть заметной золотистой схемой. Шариф задумчиво взирал на них, как на предателей.

— Вы что, уже отъехали?  
Дэвид показал большой палец вверх: нет, продолжай.

Дженсен рассказывал складно.  
Вот был он молодой, зеленый и получил первый выезд — в такую жопу Детройта, настоящий адок. Да еще на покойника, какая-то бабка откинулась.  
— Ну, соседку, такую же древнюю бабку — в свидетели, мы взломали дверь, нашли отчалившую. Реально откинулась, глаза стеклянные, пульс не прощупывается. А квартира без света, его отрубили за долги, ее уже раз пять приставы пытались выселить, но как-то не срасталось. В общем, фонариками посветили в рожу, свидетельница причитает и ахает, я за рацию, оформлять вызов труповозки, и тут мертвяк ка-ак схватит меня за жопу!  
— Врешь! — просипел Шариф, даже подавшись вперед. Это было его первое слово с момента пробы «чая».  
Дженсен обрадовался, взмахнул бычком: строго по линии вентиляции, чтобы не расширять зону поражения дымом.  
— Какое «врешь», я бы такой позор не рассказывал. Короче, как мы рванули оттуда с напарником! Бабку-свидетельницу под мышки подхватили на ходу, думали, придется тащить по этажам, о лифте никто не вспомнил, да она нас обогнала. Девяносто лет бабуле в общем-то.  
— Да ладно.

История имела счастливый конец. Мальчики вернулись: «Нас капитан обратно под пистолетом загонял». Снова ввалились в комнату: «Капитану норм, он в дверях, не его за яйца мацала откинувшаяся бабка». И Дженсен осторожно потыкал в старуху дулом пистолета на предохранителе: «В тот момент я был почти готов поверить в зомби куда больше, чем в заговор правительства про импланты».  
Под тусклым от удара об пол фонарем выяснилось, что неподвижно лежал не труп. Отпраздновавшей свои сто лет бабушке стало плохо, разбил паралич, но она сумела дотянуться до крепкой задницы молоденького копа — единственный способ попросить о помощи и дать знать, что еще жива.  
Шариф хохотал во все горло. Он не мог представить Дженсена — вот этого рослого, угрюмого бугая — совершенно зеленым неопытным мальчиком, едва выпустившимся из полицейской Академии. И в то же время очень хорошо представлял — у Адама был талант рассказчика; коротко и иронично передать всю ситуацию.

Шариф приложился к кружке: в ней стабильно плескалось на донце, Дженсен внимательно и скрупулезно подливал, не давая отвлечься. И очнулся уже на том, что рассказывает про свой первый блин комом.  
— Это моя большая тайна, — предупредил без особой улыбки. — Знаешь, это как ты с Дюрантом…  
У Дженсена поползли брови вверх. Шариф махнул рукой:  
— В общем, байка для своих. История «ШИ» началась в два-ноль-восьмо-ом, когда я завод купил первый, верно?  
— Верно.  
— А на самом деле я лоханулся. И если бы не мой проеб, то гораздо раньше мы бы начали.

Он накопил первичный капитал. И спокойно купил небольшое предприятие без всякого кредита: самое то, чтобы раскачаться. Вел юрист со стороны, Шариф ему доверял и не проверял вообще бумаги, которые подписывает: хотя бы потому, что в них слабо разбирался.  
— Поэтому читай все, что тебе подсовывают, никуда не торопись, это понятно? Любой мелкий шрифт д-должен быть просканирован м-мозгом…  
В общем, Шариф научился вдумчиво читать, никуда не спешить и въедливо вгрызаться в юридические формулировки после того, как выяснилось, что завод, конечно, его — но этой бумагой можно подтереть задницу посреди шоссе, если приспичило посрать на обочине. Уплыли его деньги, юрист и весь вложенный капитал. Он ничего не мог поделать — нашелся настоящий владелец, какой-то там родственник хрен знает где, у которого оказались права.  
Юрист оказался нечистым на руку. А сам Шариф — настоящим лошком.

— Даже судиться было не за что, потому что это уж скорее бы меня обвинили в мошенничестве, что хочу увести у настоящего владельца его имущество. По-оимели меня как надо.  
— Блин.  
— Вот да. Я с голой жопой, без штанов, на улице. Было… обидно.  
Дженсен смотрел прямо и внимательно:  
— Понимаю.  
Шариф кивнул.  
— Через год я купил вот этот, наш первый завод. Уже проверяя все — я уже не доверял этим ебаным… короче, изучал юриспруденцию в обнимку с гуглом, каждый шаг. В этот раз все получилось, а про первый блин… — махнул рукой вместе с зажатой в пальцах кружкой, — мало кто знает. Ну, вот с тобой — из моих, пожалуй, теперь три человека.  
Дженсен не стал уточнять, кто еще. Спросил более ожидаемое:  
— А где взяли деньги? Вы же все на свой первый провал угрохали?  
Шариф глотнул чертового «чая», потянулся за сигаретой. От алкоголя нестерпимо хотелось курить: еще одна подавленная, но не изжитая напрочь, привычка.  
— Запалят, — негромко отметил Дженсен. Дэвид махнул рукой:  
— Достал ты меня сахаром. Две затяжки достаточно, рассосется. Мне нужно что-нибудь в рот… посущественнее.  
— Заметьте, это не я сказал.  
— И молодец. Значит, ты более трезвый, чем я, раз можешь не ляпать языком. Я от тебя заразился двусмысленностью, — неожиданно пожаловался Шариф. — Знаешь, где мне твои шуточки?  
Дженсен щелкнул зажигалкой, чуть придержал ладонью за плечо, чтобы Шариф не ткнулся лбом в пламя, прикуривая.  
— Да вы сами начали.  
— Адам, лучше грызи кружки, есл-ли нечего сказать.  
Дженсен уставился на него, как круглоглазый встопорщенный сыч. Задумчиво подставил пепельницу — Шариф действительно втянул ровно две затяжки и решительно смял почти целую сигарету.  
— О чем это я?.. — он пытался вспомнить, на чем прервались.  
— Завод, провал, вас наебали, но…  
— А, да, — Шариф улыбнулся. — Нихрена у меня не осталось денег, это правда. Мой друг помог. Одолжил чисто под расписку, ну знаешь, с рук на руки. Если бы не он… я бы долго сверкал голой задницей, и еще вопрос, когда бы вернулся в Детройт. Может, лет через пять, а то и все десять. Хреновый был первый раз.  
— Вы его не включили в официальную биографию.  
— А зачем.  
— Конечно, лучше на коне, чем через жопу.  
— Дженсен, посмотри на себя, — тихо попросил Шариф. — И сообщи мне, когда будешь сам не через жопу.

Дальше его немного отключило: сознание, как стробоскоп, мерцало урывками. Они не то ругались, не то снова чокались кружками.  
—…хуевый я друг, — включилась внезапно прямая трансляция. Дженсен, подкатившись ближе на кресле с колесиками, задумчиво облокотился на колено Шарифа одной рукой: — Был бы лучше, не стал бы он катать этого рапорта, к свиньям собачьим.  
— Знаешь, что скажу, малыш, — Шариф с трудом ворочал языком, стараясь представлять каждое слово, отбитым клавишами по монитору; так хоть оставалось связной речь и логика предложений. — Представь себе такую ситуацию… чисто гипотетически. Человек ходит к врачу, у него находят легкое расстройство и выписывают антидепрессанты. Ничего страшного, можно работать. А потом начальник Департаменты… та… гипотетически, Адам, вдруг предлагает новое лекарство, только что завезли. Ты попробуй, нет так нет, ты же ценный сотрудник, тебя не хочется тер-рять. И вот одна таблетка, две, и этого достаточно. Если бы эн-поз делал наркоманами всех аугов поголовно, то не изобретали бы новую херню для того, чтобы подсаж-живать. Так о чем я… да. Человек на крючке, ему нужна новая доза. И тогда идти к врачу, просить куда более мощные антидепрессанты, чтобы переломать это свое со-остояние, или — на поклон к хорошему человеку, своему начальству.  
— Это все еще гипотетически?  
— А ты проверь, — Шариф опустил ресницы. — Гипотетически и ты, мальчик, Машиах, который может изменить мир.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, а.  
— Хор-рошо… В первом случае человеку выписывают уже серьезные рецепты, которые ломают ему карьеру. С такими не пустят дальше служить в спецназе, разве что дежурным на главном входе. Во втором случае рецептов нет, просто в шкафчике время от времени появляется баночка с запасом на какой-то срок. Благодарность берут не деньгами, как понимаешь. Он всегда надежный исполнитель и правильный свидетель в спорных делах.  
— Как вы это все раскопали?  
— Я рассказал тебе сказку, Адам. Кто верит сказкам.  
Смешок, угрюмый и — неожиданно теплый:  
— Надо чаще вас спаивать.  
— Это был первый и последний раз, — твердо ответил Шариф. — Больше на твой чай не `уплюсь.

Он понимал, чем хорош алкоголь, вернее — вспомнил. Только что были проблемы, напряжение, и вдруг их нет, и тебе весело, никаких мыслей, никаких забот, все хорошо, и просто сидишь, смеешься, разговариваешь без обиняков, и лучший кореш с Дженсеном.  
Ну как кореш, — Шариф поднял тяжелые ресницы, — собутыльники скорее. А если еще немного спирта в кровь, и захочется уже не спать или медленно цедить слова, а обнимать, тянуться к губам, гладить по скуле подушечкой пальца и целовать. Откроется второе дыхание и начисто отшибет память.

«Меня зовут Дэвид Шариф.  
Мне нравится этот парень.  
Мы трахались прямо на этом диване».

В голове было горячо, пьяно, осталось только раздеться и упасть, Шариф знал свою норму.

— Что-то я устал, — он лег грудью на колени, потянулся к ботинкам. Спать хотелось неимоверно. Он никогда поначалу не буянил после алкоголя, просто становился неразборчивым, невнимательным собеседником и падал, как подкошенный. Но если выдерживал эти полчаса слабости и ступора — тогда в голове срывало тормоза бессознательное. Тот Шариф, которого Дэвид не помнил.  
Он медленно и четко потянул шнурки, развязывая узлы, не путаясь пальцами. Снял по очереди ботинки, сначала правый, потом левый, поставил аккуратно парой.  
— Отличные носки, — прокомментировал Дженсен.  
— Запомни этот исто-орический момент, — буркнул Шариф, укладываясь на диван. Ему было плохо, голова кружилась, он едва соображал, что слышит.  
«Ты носишь черные, я сижу с тобой в белых, Конфуций счастлив, Адам, босс в белых носочках и лохматый высокий парень в черном…»  
Шариф провалился в широкую кружку с янтарно-золотистым чаем.

Босс отключился на полуслове. Повернулся на бок, положил голову на локоть и отрубился. Даже не успел договорить что-то язвительное после «исторического момента». Просто упал, как подпиленное дерево.  
Дышал мерно, спокойно. Глазные яблоки под веками не двигались, ресницы железным занавесом отсекли сознание.  
Диванчик Дженсена ему был как раз, но Шариф все равно подтянул ноги повыше — от движения штанина задралась, чуть выше края носка обнажилась смуглая сильная щиколотка.

Дженсен накрыл Дэвида своим пальто вместо одеяла. Сходил в коридор, притащил два стула.  
Шариф под пальто расслабился и вытянулся уже как нормальный человек, которому стало комфортно и тепло. Уткнулся носом в подкладку плеча, над воротником по-птичьи встопорщилась макушка с хохолком.  
Ну все, — Дженсен хмыкнул и плотно закрыл дверь, — закрепили гостевой брак, а вместо колец обменялись диванами.  
Он поставил все четыре стула — два своих, кабинетных, и два принесенных, в ряд. Спать не спешил: в ящике стола лежала круглым боком еще одна бутылка. Распитая с Шарифом первая требовала добавки. Босса-то Дженсен накачал, но самому ему было мало.

***

Шариф очнулся, не в силах сообразить, где он и что. Услышал, как где-то внизу уборщики везут тележки с бронебойным чистящим комплектом. Знакомый дребезжащий звук успокоил.  
С трудом сфокусировался на запястье с часами. Проспал недолго, всего четыре часа, все в порядке, он пришел в сознание под утро.  
Дэвид подтянул одеяло повыше. Оно сильно пахло бухлом, сигаретами, тонко выделанной кожей, чуть уловимо собачьей шерстью — и самим Дженсеном.  
Шариф пошарил ладонью, нащупал рукав. Зачем-то погладил его, соображая.  
С удивлением сел. К счастью, голова не болела — но превратится в адскую бомбу, едва Шариф глотнет кофе, или чая, или кофе, хоть чего-то помимо алкоголя.

В кабинете было темно и прохладно. Смотровое окно на первый этаж запотело изнутри конденсатом так, что можно было рисовать узоры пальцами. Надышали — практически наяву услышал Шариф реплику Дженсена. — Перегаром, — с досадой отмел это оправдание.

Дженсен спал рядом, строго параллельно дивану. Никуда не ушел. Бородатая довольная морда на стульях: нос кверху, руки на груди, крест-накрест, как у покойника, чтобы не свалиться на пол во сне.  
Кружка Шарифа куда-то исчезла, кружка Адама белела в утреннем сумраке на столе. Рядом — стеклянные фугасы — две пустые бутылки. Две. Шариф точно помнил, что было меньше.  
Засранец, — подумал без злости. — Продолжил накачиваться.

Дребезжание тележек рассыпалось дробью под серым утренним эскалатором. На первом этаже включили яркий свет, ударивший в затемненное запотевшее стекло.  
На втором раздались голоса: пока еще далеко, от начала коридора.

Пора валить, — голова оставалась ясной и сухой, не размазанной сырым невнятным похмельем. Шариф стащил с себя пальто Дженсена — универсальная вещь, если так посмотреть, — и укрыл им Адама. Наощупь нашарил ботинки. Обулся, заправив шнурки в края туфель, чтобы не тратить время и завязывать. Поднялся с огромным сожалением: на диване пригрелся, отдохнул, и вообще, давно он не засыпал с кем-то вместе, довольный и пьяный.

Эль-Олам, — Шариф застыл перед дверью, нашаривая карточку в карманах измятых брюк. Дженсен заперся на совесть: и на обычный замок, и на электронный код. — Останется только признать, что пить в компании на пару с Адамом — весьма приятное времяпрепровождение.  
Панель под приложенной карточкой пискнула как обычно — но Дэвиду показалось, что тонкий высокий звук буквально взорвал барабанные перепонки.  
Он оглянулся: мальчик спал. Его ничего не могло побеспокоить.

Шариф очень тихо и очень аккуратно закрыл дверь с внешней стороны.

Лифт открылся сразу: так и остался на втором этаже, после Шарифа никто им не пользовался. Вечером люди едут домой, а не к начальникам физической безопасности.  
Дэвид попытался вспомнить, а зачем, собственно, он к Дженсену заглянул. Что-то же хотел. И не то, чтобы срочное, и не совсем уж мелочь. А потом прогуляться по Шариф-плаза, проветрить голову. Дэвид любил сумерки ранней осени, когда внизу уже фонари, а над головой еще светлое небо, и вагоны метро тянутся огненной цепочкой, а площадь перед «Шариф Индастриз» напоминает шипучий стакан «пепси» — столько людей, и все они выплескиваются из главного входа его компании звенящими пузырьками. Шум и гомон постепенно стихают, разъезжаются машины, пустеет частокол велосипедов, расходятся пешеходы.  
И небо над головой светлеет так же, как утром, когда все они возвращаются.

Дэвид нажал последнюю, самую высокую кнопку в кабине лифта. Прислонился к стене, глядя на золотой сонный Детройт во время подъема. Движение в стеклянной тубе между перекрытиями всегда успокаивало и настраивало на лирический лад.  
Черт возьми, он больше в жизни не сядет бухать с Адамом. Того несло на болтовню и философские рассуждения во время распития, Дэвида же — после. Он засыпал, как заколдованное бревно с глазами, но с похмелья экзистенциальный пафос захватывал мозговые клетки.

Лирические отступления, много нежности, непристойная для босса мягкость…  
Эль-Шаддай, Дэвид уже пить с Адамом начал, что будет дальше? Вторая стадия спокойного интереса, сочувствия, делового отношения, без всяких привязок, катилась по наклонной, скользя как сноубордист. Не хватало только отвесной прозрачной гладкости стакана. Они подвозят один другого до дома, меняются книжками, уже бухают вместе… Дело что-то перестает ограничиваться дружескими диванчиками.  
Или уже перестало? — шепнул тихий голос.  
Шариф мотнул головой: она по-прежнему оставалась ясной и сухой, как выбеленная кость под солнцем.  
Не парень, а ходячая проблема и сплошное наказание.

В приемной он наклонился над столом Афины, выдвигая ее спасительный аптечный ящик. Таблетки от похмелья — сильные, отличные, — оказались на месте. Он держал их под рукой на всякий случай: сначала для одного британского дуралея, который приезжал порой — сорвавшийся, упившийся своим «особенным английским чаем». Потом это же средство понадобилось для бухающего спецназовца, когда форс-мажор и гроза лупит в окна.

Сейчас сам Дэвид запивал водой сразу две таблетки и пытался понять, на каком этапе сбивается его интуиция.  
Вода прошла по пищеводу, и в голове, кажется, начала лопаться и плавиться каждая выпитая за вчера чайная ложка. Шариф втащил себя в кабинет, встал на колени и уткнулся головой в край дивана. Прохладная кожа, немного тишины, потерпеть десять минут, и сработает блокада.

По сути, они все находятся сейчас на второй стадии, если так посмотреть. Стремление к экзистенциальному разбору было своеобразным индикатором — не попустило, философия, похмелье, не с кем зацепиться языками, сам себе собеседник.  
Дженсен — оно понятно, с него взятки гладки, с этого началось: забор крови, открытие Мэган, ее желание помочь выбраться из нескончаемого круга. Если бы только Дженсен был единственным в этой истории.

Вторая у Мэган — та со своим открытием носится, как с философским камнем, который должен превратить в золото все. Еще немного, и она скатится в одержимость. Ускачет в третью стадию без перехода, даже не заметив. Сидит на проекте уже пару месяцев, как на наркотике, никакого эн-поза или манипуляций не надо, — а если отобрать у нее это сияние, Розеттский неподатливый камень, то будут и ломка, и крики, и рыдания.

А его друг, рассеянный и смурной, — тоже в пограничном состоянии. Он не теряет надежды, но ломает его — отчаянье. И порой кажется — перестал бороться, готов сдаться, уже на этой, второй, пока удерживающей стадии, — изъеденный временем и терпением. И смотрит тогда на Дэвида так, словно эхолот возвращает импульсы не со дна стакана с хорошим бургундским, а гораздо глубже, где отказывают приборы и связь с поверхностью.

И там теряются все сигналы.

Дэвид вздохнул, переехал лбом на новое место, — прежнее нагрелось от прикосновения. Виски пульсировали, под веками поднималось алое зарево.  
От него пахло собственным перегаром, еще — сигаретным дымом, чуть-чуть собакой и самим хозяином пальто.  
Нет-нет, даже если он тоже на гипотетической второй стадии чего-то там — он способен отказаться в любой момент, сличить отклонения, вернуться в нормальное состояние. Он контролирует свою жизнь, себя, и знает, когда остановиться и поставить блокаду. Так, чтобы даже не думать потом в эту сторону.  
Он в любой момент может сказать: «Прощай, Адам». Выдать все раскопанное по «Белой Спирали» и пинком выставить на улицу. Пусть пьет, бедокурит, нахальничает. Эль-Эльйон, вторая стадия хороша тем, что всегда можно вернуться, это не конец. А он, Дэвид Шариф, знает, где спокойное мягкое отношение превращается в одержимость.  
Он не Адам, не Мэган, не Квинси, не Хью, — у него нет слабостей, недостатков и риска зависимости.

Но он не отправит Рид с ее исследованиями в Сингапур, на «Ранчо Омега», пусть расклевывает каменную крошку здесь. И Адама — тоже.  
Мой мальчик. Не отдам никому.  
Боль в висках затихла, перестала пульсировать. Таблетки блокировали синдром, сняли симптомы отравления.  
Дэвид Шариф улыбнулся. Ему стало хорошо.

Какая чушь — эта вторая стадия.


End file.
